¿A Quien eliges?
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Pansy los había amado y ellos la habían rechazado tiempo atrás en el colegio, pero ciertas circunstancias los vuelven a juntar en una gira musical. Ahora ellos terminan enamorándose de ella y Pansy vuelve a amarlos, pero ella tiene novio, lo ama, pero también a ellos, y ahora tiene que elegir entre Harry, Draco o Ian. ¿A quien elegirá su corazón?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson y por una razón olvide mis amores del pasado, los cuales me hicieron mucho daño con sus desplantes y su forma de tratarme. Al salir de Hogwarts me fui a vivir al mundo muggle, no me importo lo que mis padres me digieran o que me quitaran la ayuda económica, quería olvidar aquellos dos hombres por los cuales perdí la cabeza, ya que si me quedaba en el mundo mágico, su fama jamás me dejaría olvidarlos, lo mejor de todo es que logre, después de tres año de poder establecerme económicamente bien y encontrar un trabajo digno, conocí a Ian Gilbert, un muggle guapísimo, de cabello negro, unos ojos azules parecidos al cielo, que cada vez que los veía me perdía, un cuerpo exquisitamente delicioso para mi gusto, ni muy musculoso ni muy flacucho, una piel tan pálida como la mía y unos labios gruesos y carnosos de un color rosa. Tenemos un año de relación y gracias a el, me dedique a la música, lo cual realmente me apasionaba, ya que la verdad tengo una voz extraordinaria, lo que no me imaginaba, es que esa pasión se volvería un completo lió en mis sentimientos, pues no contaba que esos dos amores del pasado, hubieran decidido hacer lo mismo que yo. Abandonar el mundo mágico y uno dedicarse a representar artistas, darlos a conocer y esas cosas y el otro a reproducir la discográfica.

El día de mi presentación en un, puede decirse, un bar muggle conocería a mi representante al cual un amigo de Ian le mando un demo, yo estaba sumamente feliz, pero después de acabar mi presentación e ir a conocer a mi representante, desde ese momento mi vida cambio completamente… Bueno, no precisamente ese día cambio, los había visto esa misma semana, pero supuse que solo pasaría esa vez, y ¡Demonios que equivocada estaba!.


	2. Encuentro con el primer amor

Pajera: Indefinida por el momento

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama

Capitulo 1.- Encuentro con el primer amor.

Pansy POV.

Me levante de la cama como de costumbre, estirándome lo más que podía, mientras sonreía feliz de la vida, estaba contenta con lo que escogí para mi futuro, es decir, trabajo en una editorial de una revista llama "Sunshine", y lo mejor es que tengo la sección de modas, y por las noches, voy a bares muggles o discotecas como lo llaman ellos, y canto las canciones que escribo. Ian, mi novio con el que tengo un año de relación, es el novio más maravilloso que pude a ver encontrado, recuerdo que cuando lo conocí por primera vez, lo detestaba… Siempre diciéndome que lo que hacia estaba mal, y después de tanto pelear con el un día simplemente nos besamos, fue extraño, pero a la vez hermoso, es como esas novelas de amor, de dos personas que no se soportan y al final terminan juntas, pero en fin, en estos momentos de mi vida soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Bueno, después de estirarme lo mas que podía, mi vista se paso por todo mi cuarto, era una habitación enorme, de color blanco, mis cortinas son azul claro, detrás de mi enorme cama, a mi izquierda, se encuentra mi closet, el cual es enorme y son de esas puertas corredizas, a la derecha se encuentra la puerta de mi baño personal, donde hay una tina enorme, me sonrojo al ver la puerta, ya que el día de ayer, por primera vez Ian y yo hicimos el amor, es extraño, por que antes no me esperaba tanto, pero esta vez así fue y lo mejor es que Ian jamas me presionaba, pero eso no es lo mejor, si no que decoro mi tina, con pétalos de rosas, velas y música muy linda. Mi vista se posa en la puerta, donde veo entrar a mi novio, con solo los pantalones puesto, su torso musculoso desnudo y en sus manos trae una charola con el desayuno. Es tan tierno y amoroso.

-Buenos días hermosa- me dice cuando se acerca a mi y deja la bandeja a un lado y me da un pequeño y casto beso en la boca.

-Buenos días amor- le contesto mientras me reincorporo bien en la cama y veo el desayuno que preparo solo para mí

-Te prepare unos ricos panques… espero y te gusten-me dice mientras me pasa la bandeja y la posa en mis piernas.

-Cualquier cosa que prepares y que sea para mi, me fascina-le conteste al momento que me disponía a comer.

Después de estar platicando un rato y de jugar con la comida, Ian se levanta y se lleva la bandeja mientras que yo, me levanto y abro mi closet. Traigo puesto unos short de color gris y una camisa de Ian azul, que hace que mi piel se vea más pálida.

-¿Recuerdas que Josh mando tu demo a una discografía y a un representante?-me pregunta desde la cocina, mientras lava los trastes

-Si, lo recuerdo ¿Por?-le pregunto mientras saco de mi closet un pequeño vestido de mangas cortas de color negro, de encajes, lo tiro sobre la cama mientras saco los zapatos que usare ese día, cuando Ian me vuelve a decir algo.

-Pues…- escucho su voz mas de cerca, y lo veo parado en la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad, lo veo y entrecierro los ojos curiosa mientras me acerco a el olvidándome de los zapatos.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto ya cuando estoy a unos pasos de el

-¡Pues les ah gustado! ¡Y te harán una presentación en un Bar sumamente famosísimo! Solo para conocerte ¡¿Qué te parece?-me dice dejándome completamente en shok por unos momentos, hasta que mis manos cubren mi boca y evitan que salga un grito de felicidad.

-¡Dios!-grito ya sin poder contenerme y felizmente corro hacia Ian, para abrazarlo como loca y rodearlo con mis piernas, mientras el me gira sobre sus talones felizmente.

-¡Te dije que lo lograrías! Tu voz es hermosa, pequeña-me dice mientras me baja de sus brazos, toma mi cara y me planta un beso.

-No lo puedo creer ¡Tengo que agradecérselo a Josh! ¿Cuándo será la presentación? ¿En donde?- le pregunte rápidamente

-Tranquila amor, aun no le dicen cuando ni donde será-me dice para tranquilizarme, aunque no se si lo logre por que el simple hecho de que mi sueño de cantar se vuelva realidad, me hace mas feliz.

-Pero… yo necesito saber, que tal si me dicen el mero día y no estoy lista, o que tal si me sucede algo o…- Ian me toma del rostro, ya un poco mareado de tantas vueltas que di al momento que me cuestionaba.

-Tranquila, no pasara nada y obvio te dirán con anticipación, tu tranquila, yo te ayudare a ensayar después del trabajo, ahora ve y báñate, que se nos hace tarde-me dice después de besar mis labios, ¡Dios como me encanta besarlo! Pero aun así me separo de el, por que si no Jenny nos regañara de nuevo, entro al baño de prisa, mientras le aviento un beso que el disimula atraparlo y guardarlo.

Mientras tomo mi ducha y canto con el mejor animo del mundo, pienso en las canciones que podría cantar en la presentación que le podrían gustar al representante y al de la disquera, salgo de la ducha, e Ian entra luego, mientras yo me pongo la ropa que escogí, mi vestido negro de encajes, me queda a la medida, ajustado de mis pechos hasta la cintura, para después dejar caer un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, mis zapatos altos de color negro, -Hay que combinar- me dijo a mi misma, mientras que con mi varita hago que mi cabello negro, que ya me llega hasta la cintura se seque y quede completamente lacio como siempre, mientras que mi maquillaje es simple, delineado de arriba y un poco de chapas de color rosa y mis labios rojos.

-Lista- me digo una vez que me miro en el espejo y veo mi cuerpo por todos los ángulos posibles hasta ver salir a Ian en toalla.

-Te ves hermosa-me dice mientras se seca el cabello con la toalla, ese cabello me fascina es algo largo, pero lo hace ver como ese artista muggle del grupo llamado The Strokes.

Una vez que estuvimos listos, nos dirigimos al edificio Sunshine, para comenzar nuestra jornada laboral. Ian se fue a su despacho y yo al mió.

-Buenos días Señorita Parkinson- me saludo mi asistente

-Buenos días Susan, ¿Esta Jenny en su despacho?-le pregunte parándome enfrente de su escritorio, con unos papeles en mano, ella asintió y tomo el teléfono, después de unos susurros colgó.

-Puedes pasar-me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual yo correspondí y me dirigí a la oficina de mi querida Jefa Jenny Wood.

-¡Bien! Enséñame lo que tienes nena-me dijo entusiasmada cuando me vio entrar por la puerta.

-Bueno, tengo aquí las fotos de las modelos con los vestidos de esta temporada, el azul y verde vienen como bomba, la ropa de los años 70`s al parecer han regresado-

-Si, me eh dado cuenta, me fascinan esos pantalones- me interrumpió, pero no le di importancia ya que eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Si, bueno, creo que seria bueno que en la portada estuviera esta foto, donde se luce la ropa de los 70`s y por dentro abordar mi sección con los nuevos colores y vestidos que se están usando en esta temporada- termine de decirle, mientras ella veía las fotos de las modelos y algunos borradores con lo que escribiría en mi reportaje.

-Me parece perfecto pequeña… comienza de una vez, ya que no quiero que lo dejes a medias por tu presentación- me sorprendí ante aquello ¿Cómo es que lo sabia?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste?- le pregunte sorprendida

-Me lo dijo Ian ayer, me dijo que te daría la sorpresa hoy ¿Estas emocionada?- me pregunto sonriéndome

-¡Demasiado!-le exprese mi alegría, mientras tomaba de nuevo mis cosas.

-Que bien, bueno ya basta de pláticas y ve a trabajar, cuando sepas la ubicación de tu presentación, avísame, que iré con gusto-

-Por supuesto, estaré feliz de que vayas, hasta luego-

Salí de la oficina y me dirige a la mía, que después de muchas horas de pasar mis escritos a la computadora, me dio la hora de la comida, tome el teléfono y marque a la oficina de Ian.

-Dime preciosa –me contesto

-¿Saldrás a comer?- le pregunte desde la bocina de mi teléfono

-Lo siento amor, tengo demasiadas cosas que pasar y no quiero perder tiempo, quiero salir temprano para ponernos a practicar- me dijo, di un suspiro de tristeza en broma

-Esta bien, amor, te veo de rato, iré a comer fuera…te amo-le dije

-Yo también te amo- después de eso colgué, tome mi bolsa, salí de mi oficina y me dirige al elevador, uno de los artefactos muggles que tanto me da miedo.

Una vez que salí del edificio, fui a mi restaurante muggle favorito, Sushi Yok, me encanta esa comida, camine hacia la entrada y justo en el momento que iba abrir la puerta, alguien del otro lado lo hizo, logrando que casi topara con el, no le di importancia.

-Oh, lo siento adelante- me dijo aquella persona

-Gracias- le conteste, pero justo en el momento que pase por un lado suyo, me detuve, esa voz yo la conocía perfectamente, me gire un poco para encontrar con aquel rubio, los años le habían sentado bien, ya no era tan flacucho como antes, tenia el cuerpo bien tonificado, su piel pálida seguía igual que siempre, sus ojos grises y su nariz mas fina que antes, y su cabello, al parecer era un poco mas oscuro, y corto, al parecer el también se dio cuenta de quien era, ya que se me quedo mirando, tratando de saber si en verdad era yo.

-¿Parkinson?- pregunto sorprendido, no pude moverme, me quede sumamente sorprendida de la persona que veía enfrente de mi.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-me pregunto con cierto tono molesto y de fastidio, reaccione inmediatamente ante el tono, así era como solía hablarme antes, así que tome todo el aire que pude y tratando de no darle importancia y claro, hacerlo enojarse un poco le conteste.

-Mmm… lo siento, no te recuerdo-le dije sonriéndole, tratando de mostrarme indiferente.

-Extraño, solías perseguirme como perro faldero en la escuela- me dijo con esa maldita sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, iba a contestarle pero la voz de una persona me distrajo.

-Pansy, ¿Vienes sola? ¿Dónde esta Ian?- Mire a mi salvación, mi amiga muggle, Elisa, una joven delgada, de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y una piel dorada.

-Elisa… si vine sola, Ian tenia mucho trabajo, no pudo acompañarme-le dijo ignorando por completo a ese rubio tonto, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, mi corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad impresionante, me decía a si misma, que latía solo por la sorpresa de verlo visto después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y el quien es?- me pregunto señalando a Malfoy, que aun seguía detrás de mi con el ceño fruncido, le iba a contestar que no tenia idea y que mejor comiéramos juntas, pero como siempre el contesto antes, logrando que por primera vez en el día, me molestara.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, el amor imposible de Pansy, pobre, siempre me seguía a todos lados como perrito, pero claro es poca cosa para mi-dijo mirándome fijamente con un destello en sus ojos grises.

-¡Mejor lárgate Malfoy!-le grite logrando que todo el restaurante volteara a ver hacia nosotros, Elisa lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Poca cosa para ti? Será al revés, maldito hijo de…-

-¡Elisa!- le grite antes de decir aquello, ella me miro molesta y Draco la miro a ella sorprendido.

-Pero…-

-Nada, no vale la pena, mejor comamos-le dije ignorando una vez mas aquel hombre que una vez fue el primer amor de mi vida ¿Pero de verdad había olvidado aquel sentimiento? "Por supuesto que si Pansy" me dije a mi misma mientras caminábamos hacia una mesa, dejando a Draco atrás, el cual me miraba molesto.

Draco POV.

Me encontraba en mi oficina, escuchando el demo que Harry me había traído, si, se que suena raro que diga aquel nombre, lo que pasa es que después del ultimo año en Hogwarts, ambos nos hicimos buenos amigos, y nos alejamos del mundo mágico, decidimos hacer una vida tranquila ¿Extraño no? Pero así fue, pero en fin el caso es que estoy escuchando este demo, la joven que canta tiene una voz impresionante, Harry quiere que sea su representante y le busque un lugar para cantar y darla a conocer, el caso es que no se donde y aun ni siquiera se su nombre, debo comunicarme con Josh Wayne, cuando ya sepa cuando y donde será, para que el le informe a esta mujer y la conozcamos Harry y yo. En fin, salgo de mi oficina, para ir a un restaurante llamado, Sushi Yok, donde veré a otro cliente, para decirle que no podré seguir representándolo, Harry quiere que me dedique completamente en la imagen de esta mujer, no quiere gastar dinero en reproducir discos que después no se vendan ¡Que tacaño resulto! Llegue al restaurante y después de varias horas de discutir con el cliente y recomendarle a otra persona, se fue un poco molesto, me levante del lugar y camine hacia la puerta, Cuando abrí la puerta para salir de aquel restaurante, pero tope con una joven de mi misma edad, bueno al menos eso creo.

-Oh lo siento, adelante- le dije cuando me hice a un lado, para que pasara, ella me dio las gracias, al escucharla y que pasara por mi lado, esa voz y ese aroma se me hacían demasiado conocidos, la mire poniéndole mas atención, ese cabello negro, ahora estaba mas largo, su piel ya no estaba tan pálida como antes, sus ojos color miel, mostraban una sorpresa al verle, su cuerpo había mejorado, tenia buenas piernas, un buen busto y en fin, estaba radiante.

-¿Parkinson?-le pregunte sorprendido, tal vez me equivocaba, aunque estaba seguro de que no era así, vi que me miraba sorprendida, pero no decía nada ¿Acaso no me recordaba?

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-le pregunte molesto y frustrado de que no digiera ni una sola palabra, vi como reaccionaba ante lo que había dicho.

-Mmm… lo siento, no te recuerdo- me dijo sonriéndome, como si no le importara quien fuera, eso me hizo molestarme.

-Extraño, solías perseguirme como perro faldero en la escuela- le dijo mi sonrisa sarcástica y burlona, tratando de no mostrar mi enfado, me iba a contestar cuando una estupida persona nos interrumpió, una joven muy delegada para mi gusto, de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y una piel dorada, ¡Que asco! Me recordaba a los Weasley`s.

-Pansy, ¿Vienes sola? ¿Dónde esta Ian?-

-Elisa… si vine sola, Ian tenia mucho trabajo, no pudo acompañarme-le contesto ignorándome por completo, eso me hizo fruncir el ceño y molestarme aun mas, ¿Quién demonios era Ian? ¿Y como se atrevía a ignorarme? si antes siempre me seguía a todos lados, bueno claro antes de enamorarse de…

-¿Y el quien es?- escuche la voz de su amiga, que hizo que interrumpiera mis pensamientos y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, conteste, sacando la molestia que me había dado por haber sido ignorado.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, el amor imposible de Pansy, pobre, siempre me seguía a todos lados como perrito, pero claro es poca cosa para mi- le conteste a su amiga, pero veía a Parkinson, con un brillo inusual a mis ojos.

-¡Mejor lárgate Malfoy!- me grito al parecer sumamente enojada, mientras que su amiga me miraba con un odio y la gente nos miraba sorprendidos. ¡Que pena!

-¿Poca cosa para ti? Será al revés, maldito hijo de…- me quede sorprendido ante las palabras de aquella estupida pelirroja, como se atrevía hablarme de ese modo.

-¡Elisa!- le grito antes de que pudiera decir aquello, ella la miro molesta y yo la mire a ella sorprendido.

-Pero…- quiso replicar, de nuevo me estaban ignorando, eso hacia que mi ira se incrementara mas, ¡Nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy!

-Nada, no vale la pena, mejor comamos-le dijo mientras se alejaban y me dejaban ahí parado como estupido, esa Parkinson era un tonta.

Salí del lugar como un demonio, no sabía ni por que estaba enojado, tal vez por la forma en que me dejaron en ridículo o el hecho de que en verdad me molestaba que ella fuera indiferente conmigo e hiciera como si no le importara, pero no, claro que no, si antes no me importo ¿Por qué ahora debería? ¿O es que debería importarme? Trate de convencerme que solo fue por que me hicieron ver como un completo idiota, trate de relajarme y decidí mejor ir a mi oficina, para ver en que lugar podría presentarse aquella mujer que Harry quería, tuviera todo mi atención.

**N/A: Bueno tomando en cuanta que jamas eh escribido en primera persona, espero que lo haya hecho bien y sin errores, por eso me gustaría que me digieran si lo hice bien, jaja, la pareja aun esta indecisa, puede ser Ian, Draco o Harry, pero eso ya se vera en el transcurso de la historia. **

**Espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, Gracias a Princesa Sirenita Hale, que me corrigió en el principio, jajaja que oso! Ni me había dado cuenta, muchas gracias, y Pansy-89 el capitulo de inexplicable hay va, aun falta poquito, espero y no pase de esta semana.**

**Gracias por leerme. **

**Próximo capitulo- Encuentro con el segundo amor**

**Alexita Malfoy las adora: D **


	3. Encuentro con el segundo amor

**Pajera: Indefinida por el momento**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama **

**Capitulo 2.- Encuentro con el segundo amor**

**Pansy POV.**

Miércoles al fin, me siento más feliz y con menos preocupaciones, la verdad es que desde el día que vi a Malfoy, mi actitud cambio un poco con Ian, me sentía extraña, sentía que le ocultaba cosas que el necesitaba saber, pero por miedo, no se las dije, ese día no me lo volví a topar, ni al día siguiente, haciendo que eso aumentara mi felicidad, pues eso quería decir que solo fue una casualidad entre muchas, y gracias a eso, mi vida volvió hacer la misma, mi actitud volvió hacer la misma alado de Ian.

Ahora estoy en mi oficina, terminando de pasar los últimos borradores de mi reportaje de modas y acomodando las imágenes de las modelos y los outfits, cuando el teléfono sonó, le pique al botón de altavoz y escuche la voz chillona de mi asistente Susan, la cual era de mucha ayuda.

-Pansy, tienes una llamada de Josh-me dijo Susan

-Pásala de inmediato-le dije rápidamente y muy nerviosa, tomando el teléfono y desactivando el altavoz

-¡Pansy!- me dijo Josh al parecer algo emocionado

-¿Dime? ¿Malas noticias? ¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte con mucho nervio, por que aunque lo oyera emocionado, podía ser un juego de mi mente.

-Tranquila… ya me dijeron la locacion y la hora-me dijo

-¿De verdad? ¿Y donde es?-lo volví abordar con unas dos preguntas y logre escuchar un suspiro por parte de el.

-Jaja, eres incorregible… es el sábado Pans a las 9 en el Bar "La coqueta, hay es donde conocerás al representante y al que grabara el disco-me dijo Josh como si nada, y yo solo puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Y como se llaman?-le pregunto tratando tan siquiera de saber los nombres de los que me irán hacer mi sueño realidad.

-Oye Pans… después te digo si… tengo mucho trabajo horita y…-

-Oh, si descuida- lo interrumpí- no hay problema Josh, muchas gracias por todo en verdad, que no se como pagarte- le conteste sumamente feliz y rápidamente, pues no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo.

-Fue un placer Pans… salúdame a Ian, besos-me dijo antes de colgar, en ese momento me levanto y salgo de mi oficina corriendo hacia la de Ian, abro la puerta de golpe, haciendo que el se levante de la silla y me mire sorprendido y a la vez alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunta preocupado y yo la verdad, solo logro correr hacia el y treparme como chango sobre el, mientras le grito lo que Josh me ah dicho.

-Eso es genial-me dice cuando me baja al suelo y me da un beso, un beso que yo termino profundizando y haciendo que se vuelva cada vez más intenso.

-Ajam… ajam…- un carraspeo desde la puerta hace que me separe de el completamente roja y al mirar ambos hacia la puerta logramos ver a Jenny, mirándonos picaramente.

-¿A que se debe tanta felicidad eh?- nos pregunta

-Cantara el sábado a las 9 en la "Coqueta"-le contesta Ian por mí, muy feliz.

-¡¿De verdad? Eso es genial Pansy-me dice Jenny, mientras se acerca a mí y me abraza.

-Lo se, y por supuesto ¿iras verdad?-le pregunto emocionada al momento de deshacer el abrazo.

-Por supuesto… es mas, vamos a celebrarlo en la hora de la comida, ¿Vienes Ian?-le pregunta Jenny

-Oh… tengo demasiado trabajo, pero Pansy y yo celebraremos en la noche y repasaremos unas canciones-le contesta Ian al mismo tiempo que se disculpa conmigo con la mirada.

-Si… pero vamos tu y yo, a las ¿2 te parece?-le pregunto a Jenny y ella asiente, después se despide de nosotros y nos vuelve a dejar solos.

-Lamento no poder ir amor-me dice mientras me abraza de la cintura.

-Descuida amor, nuestra celebración en la noche será mejor que una comida-le digo guiñándole un ojo y logrando que el se sonroje.

Después del pequeño momento de felicidad con Ian, por lo de mi presentación, volví a mi trabajo, cuando dieron las dos, me dirigí a la oficina de Jenny.

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunto cuando entre a la oficina

-Por supuesto… me encanta tu outfit, no lo había visto bien- me dice cuando toma su bolsa y sale conmigo de la oficina, miro lo que llevo puesto, un pantalón negro que me queda un poco holgado y una camisa blanca, con unos pequeños holanes entre los botones y unos zapatos negros que no se veían ya que el pantalón casi los cubría.

-Gracias-le contesto, después de unos minutos en el coche de Jenny, que por cierto no me agrada subirme a un auto con ella al volante, maneja como loca, llegamos a un restaurante muy fino llamado "Ancore".

-¿Tienen mesa?- nos pregunta un mesero cuando estuvimos dentro del local, después de que Jenny le da una negativa, el nos lleva a una mesa, casi en el centro.

-Gracias, tráiganos el mejor Champagne que tenga-le dice Jenny una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Enseguida- contesta el mesero cuando nos deja solas.

-¿Y dime como va todo con Ian?-me pregunta Jenny tomando un trozo de tortilla frita.

-Excelente, es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo-le contesto sonriente

-Eso es genial Pansy… era hora de que encontraras un hombre que en verdad te aprecia y lo mejor de todo es que te apoya en tus sueños-me dice, por que después de todo, ella sabe perfectamente lo que viví en el mundo mágico.

-No entiendo por que nunca quisiste ir al mundo mágico-le susurre, ya que yo sabia que ella era mestiza, solo que no quiso saber nada acerca de eso.

-Mi vida aquí era perfecta, a demás con eso de la guerra, me daba un poco de miedo, pero en fin, mejor dime… ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?-me pregunto al momento de que el mesero llego con el Champagne.

-No, gracias a dios… aunque solo falta que me encuentre a Harry Potter-le digo burlona, mientras ella me sonríe y ordenamos la comida.

-Si, jaja seria una tremenda casualidad-me contesta riéndose

-Lo se, aunque espero y jamas pase… cuando vi a Draco, jure que aquellos sentimientos que mi corazón había olvidado regresaban, pero luego me di cuenta de que no eran mas que un profundo odio… digo como podría querer aun a ese par de idiotas cuando lo único que hicieron fue hacerme sentir la peor persona del mundo-le dije con cierta amargura en mis palabras.

-¿Sabes? Eso es algo que jamas entenderé de nosotros, los seres humanos, odiamos con una intensidad, pero a la vez ese odio también puede convertirse en otra cosa… mejor ejemplo, tu e Ian… juraban detestarse y mírense ahora-me dice burlona.

-Si ya… pero el no era como ellos-le dije algo sonriente

-Bueno en eso, tienes razón- le me dice cuando el mesero, llego con nuestra comida, platicamos acerca de las canciones y la ropa que usaría en la presentación, mientras comíamos, una vez que terminamos, salimos del lugar y pedimos el carro al joven del valet parking, el cual parecía sumamente despistado.

-¿Cómo va el reportaje? ¿Ya mero lo terminas?-me pregunta cuando esperamos a que llegue el coche.

-Si, solo me falta acomodar las fotografías y unos detalles… descuida estará listo antes del sábado-le digo cuando el joven del Valet llego con un carro que no era el de Jenny.

-Aquí tiene las llaves-le dice el joven a Jenny cuando le da las llaves.

-Ese no es mi coche-le contesta Jenny algo molesta

-Oh lo siento, déjeme ver-le dice el muchacho mientras mira el papel de nuevo.

-¡Ese no es mi coche!- escuche a un metro de nosotras a un hombre sumamente enojado, poso mi vista en el coche y veo que es el de Jenny.

-Disculpe, ¿Ese no es su coche?-le pregunto cuando me acerco a el, sin mirarlo bien y señalo el coche que Jenny tenia enfrente de ella.

-Si, ese es-me contesta, ya mas tranquilo, cuando se acerca a Jenny y se intercambian las llaves.

-Confundimos los números, mil perdones-dicen los del Valet apenados.

-Si, como sea-les contesta el joven y gira de nuevo para encararnos- Muchas gracias ¿Señorita?- me pregunta extendiéndome la mano.

-Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson- le contesto sonriente y veo como aleja su mano, justo en el momento en que iba a estrecharla, lo mire confundida.

-No te creo-me dice sorprendido al momento que sus ojos pasan por todo mi cuerpo, logrando que me incomodara.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso te conozco de alguna parte?-le pregunto, cuando comienzo a inspeccionarlo, veo que sus ojos son como verde esmeralda, detrás de unas gafas redondas, un cabello negro rebelde, piel pálida, y un cuerpo perfectamente bien dotado, en ese momento, siento que si lo eh visto en alguna parte, pero no logro recordar.

-¡Por supuesto que me conoces!-me dice levantando su cabello para dejarme ver una cicatriz sobre su frente en forma de rayo.

-¡Eres Harry Potter!- exclama Jenny sorprendida, logrando que saliera del segundo shok en ese mes, pero aun así no puedo articular ni una sola frase, peor palabra, solo logro mirar de Jenny a Harry y de Harry a Jenny.

-¿Qué… acaso me sigues Parkinson?-me dice frunciendo el ceño, cosa que logra irritarme, ¿Qué se creía?, definitivamente el y Draco seguían siendo los mismos groseros de antes, gracias a dios, que en ese momento solo sentía una ola de repulsión por los dos, ahora mas que nunca estaba convencida de que no tenia sentimientos por ellos, mas que odio y decepción, bueno por ahora.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le grite molesta, mirándolo con un odio que jamas imagine.

-Uff… que bueno, recuerdo los malos ratos que pasábamos Draco y yo-dijo casi sin pensarlo, por lo que pude ver, ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al decir aquello, ya que Potter nunca fue de esas personas que les gustara dañar por que si.

-Los dos son unos idiotas-susurre para mi misma tomando las llaves de Jenny y obligándola a subir al coche junto conmigo, para irnos lo mas rápido posible, dejando a Potter detrás, como con Malfoy. ¿Quién diría que mi vida iría a cambiar tanto después de aquello?

**Harry POV.**

Me encuentro en un restaurante llamado "Ancore" donde espero a Hermione y Ron, los cuales siempre llegan tarde a nuestras reuniones, pero no importa esta vez, ya que mi mente esta sumamente concentrada en aquel demo que Josh, un amigo, me envió y que por suerte puede ser mi salvación en estos momentos, Draco se encargara de representarla, ya que le hice una oferta que no podía rechazar, además de que si puede ser todo un éxito esta mujer, nos traería mucha fama y nuestros negocios incrementarían. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, es increíble como el mundo da vueltas y terminas llevándote bien con la persona que era tu enemigo a morir en el colegio, escucho mi celular vibrar logrando que mis pensamientos fueran interrumpidos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya tienes fecha y lugar?-le pregunto al que esta al otro lado de la bocina

-Si, el sábado a las 9 en la "Coqueta"-me dice la voz de Draco

-Perfecto, entonces nos veremos hay, están llegando Ron y hermione-le digo cuando veo a mis amigos llegar a mi mesa, sumamente contentos.

-De acuerdo, adiós-me dice

-Adiós-le digo para después colgar mi teléfono y saludar a mis amigos con un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo te va Harry?-me pregunta Hermione una vez que estamos sentados todos.

-Muy bien, este sábado en la "Coqueta" habrá una presentación de una cantante a la cual vamos a contratar, ¿Irán? Es a las 9- les contesto sumamente emocionado.

-Claro, ¿Cómo se llama?-me pregunta Ron, cuando recuerdo que ni Draco y yo, preguntamos el nombre de la cantante.

-No lo se-les digo riendo, los cuales me imitan por lo despistado que puedo ser a veces, nos sumergimos en una platica, que al parecer jamas iba acabar, si no hubiera sido por las interrupciones del mesero, que iba y pedía nuestras ordenes.

-Espero y todo sea como esperas Harry-me dice Hermione cuando ya terminamos nuestra comida y están a punto de irse.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, espero y así sea-le digo cuando le doy un fuerte abrazo

-Nos veremos el sábado-me dice Ron despidiéndose de la misma forma que Hermione

-Por supuesto, hasta luego-les digo cuando los veo marcharse y pago la cuenta. Salgo del lugar, cuando pido mi coche a los del Valet Parking, que después de un buen rato, comienzo a enojarme, por que no llegaban, veo salir gente pidiendo por sus coches y eso hace que me enoje mas y para el colmo mi enojo crece mas cuando un coche que no es el mió se estaciona enfrente de mi.

-Aquí tiene Señor-me dice el joven del Valet

-Ese no es mi coche-le digo, tratando de contener mi molestia, pero el se me pone al tiro y me contesta muy seguro de que ese era mi coche.

-¡Ese no es mi coche!- le grito al fin ya molesto, cuando una voz me distrae, esa voz la eh escuchado antes, pero no logro reconocerla, así que sin importarme ni prestarle atención, miro a la mujer a un lado de mi.

-Disculpe, ¿Ese no es su coche?-me pregunto señalando un coche que esta enfrente de una mujer que al parecer estaba hablando con otro joven del Valet Parking.

-Si, ese es-le contesto, un poco mas tranquilo y acercándome a la otra mujer para intercambiar las llaves.

-Confundimos los números, mil perdones-me dicen los del Valet apenados, pero los ignoro.

-Si, como sea-les contesto- Muchas gracias ¿Señorita?- le pregunto extendiéndole la mano, para agradecerle

-Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson- cuando dijo aquel nombre, no me lo podía creer, rápidamente aleje la mano, sorprendido, viendo que ella se extraña ante ello.

-No te creo-le dije aun sorprendido al momento que mis ojos pasaron por todo su cuerpo, logrando incomodarla, la verdad, es que había cambiado mucho, era un poco mas alta, claro que aun no me rebasaba, le sacaba una cabeza, su cuerpo era mas maduro, tenia un buen cuerpo, de eso estaba seguro, su piel, no tan pálida como antes y sus ojos miles, solo su pelo era distinto, estaba largo, pero aun de ese negro como la noche, al igual que el mió, se veía realmente hermosa, pero aun así, eso no quita que antes siempre nos acosaba a mi y a Draco.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso te conozco de alguna parte?-me pregunto mirándome, como tratando de reconocerme.

-¡Por supuesto que me conoces!-le dije levantando mi cabello para dejarla ver mi cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¡Eres Harry Potter!- exclama la persona que venia a su lado, sorprendida, mientras que Pansy nos mira a ella y luego a mi y a mi y luego a ella, después de un momento, me asusto, recordando que siempre nos perseguía a Draco y a mi, en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué… acaso me sigues Parkinson?-le pregunte frunciendo el ceño, y la verdad algo asustado, pues los días que nos seguía en Hogwarts, en nuestro ultimo año, como perrito, como dice Draco, en verdad que nos irritaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-me grito molesta, mirándome con un odio que jamas imagine que me fuera a mirar, bueno ya que estaba loquita por mi después de estarlo por Draco.

-Uff… que bueno, recuerdo los malos ratos que pasábamos Draco y yo-dije casi sin pensarlo, abriendo los ojos lo mas que pude, ya que no era que la chica me cayera bien ni nada, pero tampoco era una mala persona, para herir a alguien.

-Los dos son unos idiotas-susurro para ella misma, pero yo pude escucharla perfectamente, me sentí un poco mal por eso, supongo por que no quise hacerla sentir mal ¿O era por otra razón?, la vi como se llevaba a la fuerza a su amiga y se subían al auto para marcharse a toda velocidad. Lo que sentí después no pude explicarlo, era como si no hubiera querido que se fuera, pero trate de no ponerle mucha atención y me fui a mi casa a descansar, aunque la imagen de ella apareció en mis sueños y no parecía importarme mucho, al fin y al cabo, ya no recordaba ningún sueño.

**N/A: Huí, ahora si ya mero comienza lo padre… aun ni llevo el desarrollo ni nada y ya estoy pensando en el final de la historia y creo que no les va a gustar jajaja, pero ya no les digo nada mas, espero y el encuentro con Harry les haya gustado, aunque a mi me gusto mas el encuentro con Draco, :B en fin, gracias por leer y los veo en el prox.**

**-Próximo capitulo- El día de la presentación.**


	4. El dia de la presentacion

**Pajera: Indefinida por el momento**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama **

**En este capitulo los títulos de las canciones tampoco me corresponde. :D **

**Capitulo 3.- El día de la presentación**

**Pansy POV.**

Después de subir al coche, maneje directo al trabajo como una loca, Jenny no decía nada, aun estaba algo impactada por a ver visto a Harry Potter, el estupido niño que derroto a Lord Voldemort, y agradecía que no me preguntara nada al respecto, pero después de un tiempo, que Jenny se dio cuenta que ya casi nos acercábamos a "Sunshine" hablo.

-Vaya que tienes mala suerte… ¡Lo invocamos!-me grito tan fuerte que casi doy un salto de la impresión, fruncí el ceño, la mire por un momento molesta y después regrese mi vista al frente.

-¡Es un idiota! ¡Los dos son unos idiotas!-bufe molesta, mire a Jenny de reojo y vi como quería aguantarse la risa, para después ponerse seria.

-¿Qué sentiste?-me pregunto mirándome con mucho interés.

-¿Qué sentí de que?-le pregunte sin entender lo que quería decir, aun mirando el camino, apenas entrando al estacionamiento de la editorial.

-Si, ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste quien era?-me pregunto algo impaciente, estacione el coche, lo apague y recargue mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del coche.

-No lo se-susurre mirando el techo del carro, algo confundida, fije mi vista en la de ella, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior- Te agradecería que no habláramos mas acerca de esto… Ahora estoy con Ian, y lo amo demasiado, además dudo que vuelva a encontrarme a esos dos en mi camino… así que mejor olvidamos esto ¿Quieres? ¿Por favor? – casi le roge para que me contestara un "Si".

-Esta bien Pans, no hablaremos mas de aquello-dijo resignada, le agradecí con un sonrisa, antes de tomar nuestros bolsos y salir del carro.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, aunque a veces en mi mente, aparecían los rostros de Potter y Malfoy en mi cabeza, logrando que me enfureciera, los dos seguían siendo igual que el ultimo curso, después de aquella guerra. Mi mente comenzó a recordar uno de los desplantes de Draco Malfoy, uno que fue el que mas daño me hizo, eso mientras dizque leía mi artículo de los colores que venían de moda este año.

*Flash Back*

-Draquito… ¡Amor!-grito una pelinegra, de ojos color miel, piel pálida y delgada, conocida como Pansy Parkinson.

-¡Deja de decirme así! Y quítate de enzima-le dijo Draco Malfoy, cuando la joven lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y el la alejaba.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo ahora? Antes no te quejabas-le dijo Pansy mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacía un pequeño puchero.

-Eres demasiado hostigosa Parkinson, a demás, ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué somos novios?-le dijo Draco soltando una carcajada, que logro descomponer la cara de la chica en una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza.

-Yo… pensé que… yo creí…-Pansy no pudo decir nada mas, estaba paralizada y demasiado confundida por aquello.

-¿Qué? No me digas que…- Draco soltó de nuevo una carcajada, una con mas fuerza, logrando que todo el comedor se silenciara y los voltearan a ver- Vamos Parkinson, jamas andaría contigo-dijo tratando de calmar la risa.

-¿Por qué no?-Pansy sabia que estaba rebajándose demasiado, pero no le importaba, lo amaba y lo único que quería era estar con el.

-¡Por que no eres mi tipo! ¡Eres demasiado empalagosa, caprichosa, tonta, sumamente celosa y eso que no soy tu novio! ¡A demás si fuera a tener algo contigo, solo seria sexo! Tengo entendido que eres demasiado buena en eso- dijo soltando otra carcajada.

-¡Puedo cambiar si quieres!-le grito Pansy, ya cuando sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, sabia bien que todos la miraban con indignación y pena, pero no le importaba, pero aquello que dijo el, después de aquello, logro destrozarla por dentro.

-¡Entiende esto por que no pienso repetirlo! ¡Nunca, nunca me fijare en ti, ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Deja de rebajarte y comportarte como un perrito faldero! ¡Entiéndelo, no me gustas! ¡No me interesas! ¡No te amo y mucho menos te quiero! ¡Solo te utilizo para mis deberes, solo eso! ¡Nunca para nada más! ¡Así que lárgate de una buena vez y déjame en paz!- Pansy lo miro salir de la sala común, como si nada, ella comenzó a sollozar, miro como todos comenzaban aburrirse y mirarla con lastima, hasta que su vista se poso en los ojos de Harry Potter, que veía en dirección por donde se había perdido Draco, con una expresión de reproche, algo en ella hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, aun así salio de aquel lugar rompiendo en llanto.

*Fin del Flash back*

Unos golpes en mi puerta lograron traerme a la realidad, despejándome de aquel recuerdo tan doloroso, aunque ahora que lo veía, no era tan doloroso, una vez despejándome de aquello mi vista se poso en la puerta, por donde Ian entraba ya listo para irnos.

-¿Estas lista?-me pregunto caminando hacia a mi y colocándose atrás de mi silla.

-Si, solo deja apago la computadora y nos vamos-le dije sonriendo, una vez que arregle todo, tome mi bolsa, me levante de la silla y tome la mano de Ian para salir de mi oficina y despedirnos de Susan.

**Harry POV.**

Desperté sobresaltado al escuchar como golpeaban mi puerta con brusquedad, mire mi reloj de mesa, ¡Apenas las 7!, con mucho pesar me levante de la cama, alborotándome mas el cabello, mientras pasaba la sala y pateaba algunas cosas del suelo.

-Hasta que me abres-dijo Draco algo mal humorado cuando abrí la puerta.

-Estaba dormido-le dije cuando lo deje pasar

-¿Dormido? ¿No fuiste a trabajar?-me pregunto mientras se tiraba sobre mi sillón.

-Si y no, fui un rato a escuchar el demo, de esta chica que conoceremos el sábado y luego fui con Hermione y Ron a comer- me senté en otro sillón que estaba enfrente de el cuando la cara de Parkinson cruzo por mi mente- Por cierto ¿A quien crees que me tope cuando salí del lugar?-le pregunte, tratando de ponerle suspenso al asunto, mientras me sentaba correctamente sobre el sillón, al igual que Draco

-¿A quien?-me pregunto, mirando por todo el lugar de mi desarreglado departamento.

-Si ya se, esta algo desordenado- le dije algo molesto

-Deberías ser algo mas limpio Potter… este lugar es un asco-me dijo, mientras colocaba algunas cosas suyas sobre la mesa que nos apartaba- Y bien ¿A quien viste?-me pregunto, logrando que se me fuera la molestia al recordar lo que le iba a decir.

-Vi a Pansy, Pansy Parkinson- Draco me miro sin sorprenderse, pero hubo algo extraño en el, como si le molestara que la mencionara o que la hubiera visto.

-Yo también la vi- eso me hizo molestarme, aunque la verdad, no tenia idea del por que.

**Draco POV.**

Cuando dijo que la había visto, algo extraño en mi paso, sentí molestia, una fuerte molestia, que no lograba descifrar, trate de no hacer caso a esa extraña sensación.

-Yo también la vi-fue lo único que le conteste, algo en mi me hizo sentir como si a el también le hubiera molestado, pero trate de no ponerle atención, algo que últimamente hacia mucho.

-¿De verdad?-me pregunto, algo sorprendido y a la vez ¿Molesto?-¿Y te reconoció? A mi no y se puso…-

-Si, la vi el lunes, cuando salía de negar mis servicios a un cliente- lo interrumpí molesto-Obvio me reconoció Harry, se puso como loca, casi se me lanza como antes-le mentí ¿Por qué? La verdad no quería que supiera que no me había reconocido y mucho menos que me hubiera tratado indiferentemente, cuando yo soy Draco Malfoy. Bueno al menos de eso trataba de convencerme.

-¿A si? Que extraño- alzo una ceja, como tratando de decirme que mentía.

-¿Por qué extraño?-le pregunte frunciendo la boca, algo molesto.

-No por nada… Se puso bien ¿No crees?-eso me sorprendió escucharlo, era verdad que se había puesto sumamente bien, pero admitirlo así, abiertamente, no era bueno.

-Supongo…-le dije, algo ausente, después un silencio incomodo se hizo en nosotros, supongo que el tema de Parkinson no era algo recomendable entre nosotros, así que lo desvié a uno mas importante por ahora.

**Harry POV.**

Al momento que me interrumpió, supe que aquello que me dijo no podía ser cierto, note cierta molestia en su contestación y además que recuerdo haber escuchando cuando Parkinson, se molesto y nos dijo idiotas a los dos.

-¿A si? Que extraño-le dije alzando una ceja, en señal de que mentía

-¿Por qué extraño?-me pregunto frunciendo la boca y con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-No por nada… Se puso bien ¿No crees?- en cierto modo lo dije para molestarlo, aunque la verdad también lo creía, vi su sorpresa ante aquello, pero lo conocía perfectamente, para saber que no admitiera que le sorprendió verla tanto como a mi, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en ese momento.

-Supongo…- me contesto algo ausente, y después un silencio, algo me decía que hablar de Parkinson, no era bueno entre los dos y gracias a dios el cambio el tema.

**Pansy POV.**

Llegamos a casa alrededor de las 7, estuvimos ensayando las canciones que cantaría como dos horas, hasta que decidimos descansar, aunque para ser sincera, la verdad no había puesto mi mayor empeño.

-Estas muy pensativa ¿En que piensas?- escuche la voz de Ian mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

-No, solo estoy nerviosa…-le dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho y veíamos las luces de la ciudad, desde la gran ventana de vidrio que estaba en la sala.

-Lo harás perfecto amor-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo sonreía ante ello, me gire hacia el.

-Vivamos juntos-le dije de la nada y el solo se quedo sorprendido ante mi petición, me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Me encantaría vivir contigo- me abrazo con esos brazos fuertes y yo le correspondí feliz, de que aceptara.

-Amor… ¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste…?

-¿Si amaste a alguien?-me interrumpió, yo sabia que le interesaba saber aquello, y antes le había dicho que no quería recordar aquello, pero ahora, quería decírselo, necesitaba hacerlo, a ver los visto, me trajo recuerdos dolorosos, pero en ese momento, me di cuenta que no sentía nada mas que rencor hacia ellos, que no seria un problema. (N/A: Por ahora).

-Si, creo que ya puedo contarte aquello-le dije, mientras lo dirigía a un sillón y nos sentamos en el.

-Esta bien… dime-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me miraba a los ojos.

-Como ya sabes, yo estudie en hogwarts, mis padres son unas personas que les gusta mucho estar en la cima, ser reconocidos, y ante ello, me pidieron que conquistara a una persona, que lo siguiera, que hiciera lo posible para que fuera su prometida y llegara a casarme con el, lo malo es que me enamore de el, Draco Malfoy se llama, aunque la verdad no se como pude enamorarme de el, era una persona fría, cortante, sin sentimientos, pero aun así lo ame- no despegaba la mirada de sus ojos azules, que me miraban atentos ante cualquier palabra- hasta un día que en verdad me dijo cosas hirientes, que ahora que las recuerdo, no eran tan horribles, pero una que esta enamorada, cualquier desplante puede herirla y romperle el corazón ¿No crees?-le pregunte mientras una risita salía de mi.

-Tienes razón, cuando uno se enamora y no es correspondido cualquier desplante puede dolerle en lo mas profundo del alma-me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Si, bueno, el fue uno de las personas que ame y el otro se llama Harry Potter…

-¿El que salvo tu mundo?-me pregunto sorprendido.

-Así es, el no fue tan duro, conmigo, hasta que creo que lo arte, la verdad es que era un poco empalagosa y caprichosa antes…

-¡Hey! Aun lo eres-me dijo riendo, yo solo le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, que el hizo ademán de dolerle y después me atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

-No es verdad-le dije haciendo un puchero

-¿Aun sientes algo… algo por ellos?- esa pregunta la hizo algo nervioso, como temiendo la respuesta.

-Si…- susurre, el me separo confundido- Rencor y un odio profundamente fuertes- le dije, vi como su rostro se tranquilizo un poco.

-¿Y como estas segura?-me pregunto, aunque un poco mas tranquilo, podía sentir su nerviosismo en aquellas palabras.

-Por que esta semana me los eh topado-sus ojos se abrieron tanto, que jure que se saldrían- y lo único que sentí fue eso, rencor y odio, solo te amo a ti Ian- le afirme aquello, y es que de verdad sentía un amor por el.

-Eso me tranquiliza-me dijo sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan suya, que me derretía, porque era entre sensual y perversa, eso me encantaba.

Después de aquella charla, nos preparamos la cena, una deliciosa comida italiana, es lo bueno de que Ian sepa cocinar, por que yo soy un verdadero desastre en ella, pero el me a enseñado, terminamos de comer y el se despide de mi con un fuerte abrazo, se va no por que lo haya pedido, si no por que ira arreglar sus cosas, para venirse a vivir conmigo, lo beso con tanta pasión que casi logro que no se vaya, pero el se separa y se despide, sin querer hacerlo.

-Buenas noches hermosa, te extrañare-me dice antes de tomar su maletín y salir del departamento.

-Y yo a ti-le mando besos al aire y el sonríe antes de perderse por el pasillo, entro y cierro la puerta de nuevo, doy un suspiro de felicidad y con mi varita limpio aquel desastre en la cocina, tomo una ducha rápida, para después tumbarme a mi cama y soñar, aunque lo que haya soñado fuera un mas bien un recuerdo del pasado.

***Flash Back***

-Vamos Potter, ¿Qué esperas?-decía el rubio al pelinegro, esperando a que subiera a su escoba.

-No quiero jugar Malfoy… mucho menos si Park…-

-¡Harry!- grito una pelinegra que corría hacia la dirección de ellos, Draco sobresaltado cayo de su escoba, Harry puso cara de espanto, la chica desde la vez que Draco la había rechazado, se la pasaba siguiéndole, al principio era amable con ella, pues no se le daba ser grosero, hasta que lo comenzó a desesperar, Draco se burlo de el, le dijo un "te lo dije" y el parecía arrepentirse de no haberle hecho caso.

-Debes ser malo con ella o jamas te dejara en paz-le susurro Draco cuando llego a su lado y miraba a Pansy con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?-le pregunto Harry sin hacerle caso al rubio, el solo giro los ojos.

-Podemos hablar ¿A solas?-le pregunto Pansy mirando con despreció a Draco

-Descuida Parkinson, no me interesa lo que tenga que decirle, una persona que no sabe lo que es dignidad-le dijo Draco burlón- te veo luego Potter… ¡Suerte!-le grito una vez que se encontraba lejos y Pansy lo miraba con una mueca.

-Antes de que hables Parkinson… yo tengo también algo que decirte- dijo suspirando con cansancio, Pansy abrió los ojos emocionada, pensando que le diría que sentía lo mismo que ella.

-¿Y que es?-le pregunto acercándose a el con una elegante coquetería.

-Parkinson, a mi no me gustas-le dijo de sopetón

-Eso ya lo se Harry, por eso te conquistare-le dijo Pansy algo infantil, Harry suspiro con fastidio, Draco tenia razón, si no la despreciaba, jamas lo dejaría en paz.

**-**¡No quiero que lo hagas! Parkinson, no me interesas-lo primero lo grito y lo segundo trato de decirlo un poco mas calmado, sin fijarse que el patio de quidditch comenzaba a llenarse de gente.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, en verdad… me sigues, me hablas, me abrazas e incluso tratas de besarme, y me estoy hartando, si antes no te decía nada, era por que sentía pena por ti, pero nada mas, no siento amor, ni mucho menos cariño por ti- Pansy no soporto una decepción mas, las palabras de Harry fueron cuidadosas y un poco menos hirientes, pero aun así dolía, dolía que no la quisiera.

**Otro recuerdo dentro del sueño**

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la mirada pérdida y triste, últimamente, después de aquello, se había metido por despecho con Blaise, Theo y otros dos que no conocía, mientras que Draco le decía a Harry que lo mejor era seguir siendo indiferente con ella, por que a una muestra de cariño podría malinterpretarlo todo, Harry aunque le costara ser algo mezquino con ella, lo hacia, no quería volver a sentir como era acosado por una chica y tener problemas con Ginny. Cada vez que se topaban con ella o huían o se reían de ella.

-Vaya ¿Acaso nos sigue mi mas fiel perrita?-le dijo Draco una vez que casi tropiezan con ella, los miro dolida, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Creo que tendremos que cambiarnos el rostro Draco-le dijo Harry tratando de esbozar una sonrisa de crueldad, lo que mas parecía una sonrisa torpe.

-Mejor la denunciamos por acoso o…-

-¡No los estoy siguiendo!-les grito molesta, ambos la miraron sorprendidos

-¿De verdad? Bueno eso nos tranquiliza un poco-dijo Harry tratando de ser amable, un codazo de Draco lo hizo mirarlo molesto.

-Pues eso esperamos, si no tendré que darte galletas de premio para que aprendas a dejarnos en paz, como un vil perrito-le dijo Draco caminando de nuevo por aquel pasillo con un Harry no muy contento.

***Fin del flash back***

Me desperté sobre saltada, ¿Por qué soñaba aquello?, mire el reloj, que daban a penas las 3 de la mañana, suspire un poco y volví a recostarme en la cama, tratando de olvidar el sueño, lo cual logre sin problemas. El jueves en la mañana antes de irme a trabajar, Ian aparecía con sus cosas en la puerta de mi casa y yo lo recibí contenta, ese día y el siguiente paso rápidamente, con Ian a mi lado el tiempo pasaba sumamente rápido. Hasta que llego el sábado, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa desde que me desperté, Ian trataba de calmarme.

-Todo saldrá bien, ven a desayunar ¿Quieres?-me dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Es que estoy nerviosa amor-le dije sentándome a su lado, con un nerviosismo que jamas creí que me sucedería.

-Oye, yo voy a estar a tu lado ¿Recuerdas?

-Toca conmigo-le dije rápidamente- tocas la guitarra mientras yo toco el piano, me sentiría más segura si tu tocas a mi lado, que un extraño-le tome las manos, y lo mire con los ojos suplicantes.

-De acuerdo, tocare contigo-me dijo, di un fuerte grito y me acerca a el para abrazarlo, casi lo tiro de la silla, pero a el no le importo.

-Gracias, gracias, te amo tanto-lo llene de besos, mientras el me atrapaba en sus brazos.

-¿Nos olvidamos del desayuno?-me pregunto mirándome coquetamente y alzando sus cejas, cosa que me encantaba, sin afirmarle nada, lo bese con una pasión descontrolada y con un poco de violencia, hasta que llegamos a la cama, ya desnudos, pues nos fuimos desnudando en el trayecto de la cocina a mi, perdón, a nuestra recamara. Me recostó con cuidado, al momento que el dejaba caer su peso sobre mi, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo con delicadeza, yo acariciaba su espalda, al momento que me daba besos por mi cuello, hasta que ambos nos hicimos solo uno, entre besos y caricias, olvidándonos completamente del desayuno.

-¿Qué me pongo?-le pregunte después de un rato, mientras los dos recuperábamos fuerzas, acostados en la cama.

-El pantalón negro entubado y esa camisa de rayas blanca con negro…

-Y el saco que tiene como lentejuela-le dije, el me volteo a ver

-Claro y tus botas negras que parecen de soldado, te veras hermosa-me dijo besando mi frente.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Comemos fuera?-le pregunte

-Mejor comemos aquí en la cama- me dijo besándome de nuevo, a lo que yo sabia a que se refería perfectamente y una vez mas lo hicimos. Después de aquello nos dieron las 7, yo estaba como loca, nos perdimos entre besos y caricias que ni nos percatamos de la hora, me metí a bañar rápidamente, y el después de mi, después de salir, comencé a vestirme con lo que habíamos acordado, la verdad es que me veía perfecta y Ian, ni se diga, su pantalón negro, sus botas negras, se puso una camisa negra en cuello V, y su chaqueta de cuero, parecía estrella de rock.

**-**Te ves guapísimo-le dije mientras lo abrazaba, y el colocaba sus manos sobre mis caderas.

-Tu te vez hermosa como siempre-

-Gracias, aunque aun me falta pintarme-le dije mirándome de nuevo al espejo.

-Yo digo que no lo hagas, así te ves bien-me mire una vez mas

-Esta bien, ¿nos vamos? No quiero llegar tarde-le dije mirando el reloj una vez mas, que daban las 8:15.

-Vamos- me dijo, con un movimiento de varita guarde las cosas y las trasporte al auto, mientras que nosotros nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, para irnos.

**Draco POV.**

-Vamos a llegar tarde ¡Potter!-le grite a Harry que apenas se estaba arreglando, sabia bien que odiaba llegar tarde algún lugar y el parecía hacerlo adrede. Me había vestido como siempre, todo de negro, aunque ahora me veía mas apuesto.

-Ya, ya… eres demasiado estresante a veces Draco-me dijo mientras me miraba molesto y salía de la habitación, aventando la toalla sobre un sillón, traía un pantalón vaquero, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero color negro.

-¿Qué quieres verte malo?-le pregunte burlón, por la ropa que traía.

-No molestes quieres, vámonos de una vez- me dijo sin mirarme y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta con molestia. Sin decir ni una palabra más, nos dirigimos hasta la "Coqueta", donde nos encontramos a Josh, un joven delgado, ojos color gris y cabello castaño-

-Hola chicos, mi amiga ya llego, esta tras el set, preparándose-nos dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras nos dirigía a una mesa que estaba en la parte de arriba, enfrente del barandal, para que pudiéramos ver mejor.-El bar esta llenísimo, esperemos y les agrade como canta-nos sentamos en la mesa, justo cuando le iba a preguntar el nombre, pero una mesara nos interrumpió tomándonos nuestras bebidas.

-¿Les gustaría algo de tomar guapos?- nos dijo la mesera con una voz súper coqueta.

-A mi nada gracias, los dejo chicos, iré a ver como esta todo- se despidió Josh, sin dejarnos preguntar de nuevo quien era la chica.

-Mmm… una cerveza, por favor- pidió Harry una vez que se fue Josh

-¿Y para ti lindo?-me pregunto la mesera de una forma demasiado insinuante, que me hizo recordar a Parkinson.

-Un whisky-le dije fríamente y con una mirada amenazante, que hizo que se fuera rápidamente.

-No le preguntamos el nombre de nuevo-me dijo Harry, la verdad es que algo había pasado entre los dos, desde aquella plática acerca de Parkinson, fue como si hubiera una pequeña tensión, entre los dos, no le conteste nada, me quede callado un momento, hasta que llego la mesera con nuestras bebidas.

-Gracias- contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo

-De nada, con permiso, que disfruten el espectáculo- nos dijo por ultimo, cuando las luces comenzaban apagarse.

-Cantaran 2 grupos, antes que ella-nos dijo la voz de Josh, cuando se sentó a lado de Harry, ambos nos quedamos callados y miramos hacia el frente, donde salían varias personas y colocaban un piano con el micrófono integrado, la guitarra y un micrófono extra, aparte de los amplificadores que aumentaban el sonido, una vez que acomodaron todo, se fueron, y dieron paso al anfitrión.

**Pansy POV.**

-¿Estas nerviosa?-me pregunto Ian cuando veía a la gente del Staff acomodar nuestros instrumentos.

-Un poco, aunque la verdad contigo a mi lado, me siento mas tranquila-le conteste mientras una joven se acercaba a nosotros y nos preguntaba si necesitábamos algo.

-No estamos bien, gracias-le conteste

-Perfecto, serán los últimos en cantar, ¿Cuántas canciones serán?-nos pregunto mientras anotaba algunas cosas sobre unos papeles.

-¿Cuántas podemos cantar?- le pregunto Ian, mientras que yo me moría de nervios por dentro.

-Unas dos, después de eso, ya empiezan los espectáculos y lo demás-nos indico la joven, para después marcharse.

-¿Vamos a vocalizar al camerino?-me pregunto Ian, después de que se fuera la joven, yo asentí y ambos nos dirigimos al lugar que nos habían asignado para arreglarnos o lo que fuera, una vez hay, me senté en el sillón, mientras Ian me miraba divertido

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?-le pregunte

-No por nada… ¿Cuáles quieres cantar? Tenemos 10 canciones en la lista, ¿Cuál crees que impresionara mas?-me pregunto sentándose en la mesa, enfrente de mi y tomando mis manos.

-No lo se, ¿que te parece Jar of Hearts y Black and blue?-le pregunte no muy segura de la primera, ya que esa la cantaría sola.

-¿Segura que Jar of Hearts?-me pregunto, al parecer, pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Tienes razón, mejor Tragedy-le dije rápidamente

-Será como quieras amor, ¿Con cual vas a querer empezar?-me pregunto, mientras, tomaba una guitarra, para que comenzáramos a vocalizar.

-Quiero empezar con la de Black and blue-le dije, mientras tomaba aire

-De acuerdo-me dijo cuando comenzamos a ensayar un poco, la verdad estábamos tan entretenidos que ni cuenta nos dimos que el primer grupo había salido.

**Harry POV.**

El primer grupo era algo, como Rock, la verdad es que me estoy aburriendo sobre manera, esa música, me calaba en mis oídos y Draco solo platicaba con Josh, sin poner atención a la primera banda que salio.

-¡Cantan pésimo!-grite molesto, logrando que ambos me pusieran atención.

-La verdad, es que ese tipo de música a mi tampoco me agrada-dijo Josh, mientras nos pedía otra ronda de lo que estábamos tomando.

-A mi me da igual-nos dijo Draco con su típico ademán de arrastrar las palabras

-Chicos, no es por nada, ¿Acaso están molestos? Siento como una incomodidad entre los dos-nos pregunto Josh, Draco y yo nos miramos, la verdad es que desde que le comente lo de Parkinson, algo entre nosotros sucedió, aun no logro saber que es, pero algo definitivamente, algo nos molesto.

-Para nada-contesto Draco mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, el primer grupo, se comenzó a retirar y entraba el segundo, después de ser anunciado por el anfitrión.

-¿Están seguros?-volvió a preguntarnos, después de un silencio incomodo.

-Claro, no tendríamos por que estar molestos, ¿O si?-le pregunte a Draco, mirándolo directamente, la verdad es que esto de estar algo agresivos, no era nada bueno.

-Por supuesto que no Harry, todo esta bien Josh-me dijo, como entendiendo que no tenia caso que estuviéramos extraños entre los dos, como si eso hubiera sido una especie de tregua, comenzamos hablarnos como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque la verdad no había pasado nada, seguimos la platica hasta que el siguiente grupo se marcho y el anfitrión entraba de nuevo al escenario

-Hay viene su estrella-dijo Josh interrumpió la platica y logrando que pusiéramos la vista hacia el frente con mucho interés.

-Gracias, por deleitarnos con su música, un fuerte aplauso para el grupo Ros- poca gente aplaudió para ser sinceros, yo solo deseé que la mujer que cantara continuación, recibiera mejores ovaciones que los dos grupos anteriores- Ahora, con ustedes, una mujer que escribe sus propias canciones, es la editora de modas de la revista "Sunshine" y a demás, toca el piano y la guitarra un aplauso para la Srta. ¡Pansy Parkinson!- En ese momento, pensé que fue una mala pasada de mi cabeza, pero cuando mire al frente y la vi tomar aquella guitarra, supe que no lo era. ¡Ella era la dueña de aquella voz increíble! ¡La que Draco representaría y yo grabaría su disco! ¡No me lo podía creer! Mire a Draco y el a mi, estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, gritamos un fuerte ¡QUE! Pero por los aplausos nadie puedo escucharnos, salvo Josh, que nos miro confundidos.

**Draco POV.**

La música del primer grupo, era horrenda, así que mejor comencé hablar con Josh, sin invitar a la plática a Harry, que al parecer tampoco disfrutaba de aquella música. Después de que Harry grito y Josh nos pregunto que si nos ocurría algo, lo cual negué, pero que sabia bien que si ocurría algo, desde que menciono a Parkinson, el problema era que no sabia, por que me molestaba hablar de aquello, pero después el me miro, como tratando de hacer una tregua entre los dos, lo cual acepte, aunque ni siquiera sabia a que se debía la tregua, no había nada que hubiéramos hecho para molestarlos. Seguimos la platica hasta que el gordo anfitrión del evento salio y menciono a la cantante que tanto esperábamos, pero mi mente se bloqueo al escuchar aquel nombre.

Tenia que ser una broma, no me lo creía, Parkinson, ¡Cantante! Y yo seria el que la representaría, tenia que ser una broma, cuando mire a Harry el me veía también, igual de sorprendido. Después de gritar ¡Que! Sin que nadie nos oyera excepto Josh, volví a mirar al frente al igual que Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Josh, pero ni Harry ni yo le hicimos caso, solo vimos como Pansy, tomaba su guitarra y decía unas cuantas palabras.

-Buenas noches… mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, y esta canción se llama Black and blue, espero y la disfruten- La verdad es que no podía decir nada, estaba como paralizado y mas paralizado quede cuando comenzó a cantar, en verdad tenia buena voz.

**Pansy POV**

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, cuando el grupo comenzó a salir del escenario y cuando aquel hombre regordete decía algo acerca de mi, Ian se dio cuenta, ya que tomo mi mano y me dio un apretón levemente.

-Es tu hora, descuida, lo harás genial-me dijo, tome aire, nos soltamos de las manos y comencé a caminar hacia la guitarra.

-Buenas noches… mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, y esta canción se llama Black and blue, espero y la disfruten-les dije a todos los presentes, cuando toque las primeras notas, antes de comenzar a cantar, me sentí mejor, me olvide de todo, mientras la gente me veía con unas sonrisas en su rostro, les estaba gustando y eso era lo que importaba, para cuando acabe de cantar la gente aplaudía y gritaba emocionada

-Gracias-dije algo nerviosa después de acabar la primera canción-La siguiente canción se llama Tragedy- la siguiente la cante sin siquiera sentirme nerviosa, después de todo, Ian estaba a mi lado, nada saldría mal. Al terminar de cantar, di las gracias, todos aplaudían con muchas ganas, algunos hasta gritaban que cantara otra o que era muy linda, salimos del escenario y una vez fuera nos abrazamos fuertemente, para después irnos a refrescar un poco, antes de conocer al representante y al de la disquera.

-Espero y les haya gustado-le comente a Ian, algo nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro de que les encanto-me dijo cuando entramos al camerino, tomábamos una botella de agua y nos dirigíamos al bar.

**Harry POV.**

**-**Draco, ¿Qué tal si nos esta acosando?-le pregunto algo asustado, aunque sabia bien que no podría ser así, no estuvo contenta cuando me vio y dudo que tampoco lo haya estado con Draco, aunque el digiera que si.

-No lo se Harry, pero lo averiguaremos ahora mismo-me dijo Draco, parecía algo perturbado, confundido y sorprendido.

-Tienes razón, hay que saber de una vez que trama- le conteste

-Vengan chicos, les presentare a Pansy-nos dijo Josh feliz, la verdad estaba algo nervioso, y Draco, pues el era experto en aparentar que nada le perturbaba.

-Vamos Harry, veamos que sucede, aunque tengo que admitir que canta bien, y al publico le ah gustado, tal vez no nos acose y sea pura casualidad, aun así creo que nos haría buena reputación, si a toda esta gente le gusto imagina a cuanta mas gente le gustara si la conocen abriendo conciertos-me dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de entusiasmo, estaba siendo frió y de nuevo no mostraba lo que sentía, eso me hacia pensar que algo estaba ocultando o que algo le afectaba de sobremanera para no mostrar lo que sentía. Bajamos las escaleras, hasta llegar a la barra, donde veía caminar aquel chico que tocaba el piano y detrás de el a Parkinson. Sentí algo extraño en el pecho, pero trate de no mostrarle importancia, solo esperaba que Parkinson no estuviera tramando nada y que no nos estuviera acosando como antes.

-Ian, Pansy, les presento a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter…- al momento que Josh se hizo a un lado para que la viéramos, pude ver como abría los ojos lo mas que podía y yo me sentí extraño, muy extraño.

**Draco POV.**

-Draco ¿Qué tal si nos esta acosando?-me pregunto Harry al parecer algo asustando, la verdad no creía eso, ya que cuando nos vimos, no le dio gusto verme, se mostró fría e indiferente.

-No lo se Harry, pero lo averiguaremos ahora mismo- le dije, estaba algo perturbado, tal vez actuó todo aquello, para ver mi reacción, pero también estaba confundido, no parecía a ver actuado nada cuando nos vimos, y es que la verdad estaba realmente sorprendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y Harry la verdad parecía no creer lo que el mismo había dicho.

-Tienes razón, hay que ver que trama-me dijo, después Josh nos hablo.

-Vengan chicos, les presentare a Pansy-nos dijo feliz, pude notar algo de nerviosismo en Harry, y pensé que tal vez era por el miedo de que nos acosara de nuevo.

-Vamos Harry, veamos que sucede, aunque tengo que admitir que canta bien, y al publico le ah gustado, tal vez no nos acose y sea pura casualidad, aun así creo que nos haría buena reputación, si a toda esta gente le gusto imagina a cuanta mas gente le gustara si la conocen abriendo conciertos-le dije sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción en mi, la verdad es que tenia que admitir que tenia una voz increíble y eso me beneficiaria en muchas cosas. La vi detrás de aquel chico que había tocado el piano junto con ella.

-Ian, Pansy, les presento a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter…- al momento que Josh se hizo a un lado para que la viéramos, pude ver su sorpresa en sus ojos, la verdad era que ni tenia idea de que éramos nosotros.

**Pansy POV. **

Ian caminaba enfrente de mi, cuando pude ver a Ian venir asía nosotros, y unas cabelleras rubia y una pelinegra, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, me puse a un lado de Ian, cuando Josh ya estaba casi enfrente de nosotros.

-Ian, Pansy, les presento a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter…- De acuerdo, no me lo creí al escuchar el primer, ni mucho menos al escuchar el segundo, hasta que Ian se hizo a un lado y los pude ver, hay parados enfrente de mi, lo único que pude hacer fue abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no me lo podía creer.

-¿Disculpa como dijiste?- escuche la voz de Ian sorprendido y algo molesto

-Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter- volvió a decir Josh, gire mi rostro hacia la derecha para ver a Ian, pero lo único que pude ver fue como el caía al suelo.

-¡Ian!-grite asustada e hincándome inmediatamente a su lado, no duro mucho desmayado, apenas unos cuantos segundos y el volvió abrir los ojos, levantándose inmediatamente y tomando mi mano.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte preocupada, puede ver molestia en sus ojos

-Si, tranquila estoy bien-me dijo con su voz tranquila y amorosa, eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-Vaya, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Acaso se conocen?-nos pregunto Josh, se veía realmente confundido, no estaba entendiendo nada, la verdad es que nadie parecía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Si, bueno, nos conocimos en la escuela, dinos Parkinson ¿Sabias que nosotros íbamos hacer tu representante y discográfica antes de esto?-me pregunto Draco mirándome como si yo hubiera tramado esto, eso me molesto.

-Si, dinos ¿Acaso nos estas siguiendo?- le siguió Harry, realmente me enfurecí, apreté la mano de Ian, que los miraba furiosos, vi que diría algo, pero yo fui mas rápida.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y descuiden, no necesitan hacerlo!-les dije molesta, pero sin perder mi elegancia y educación.

-Nosotros no dijimos que no te haríamos el favor, Parkinson, la verdad es que te daríamos buenas ganancias y tú a nosotros, solo queríamos estar seguros- dijo nuevamente Draco, ¿Seguros? ¿Darme ganancias? ¿Hacerme el favor? ¡Hacerme el favor! Eran estupideces, no necesitaba que me hicieran ningún favor, apreté los dientes del coraje, y los mire con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, Potter al parecer se sorprendió y Draco, bueno se que el es bueno para no expresar lo que siente.

-No necesito favores, así que busquen a otra persona que si necesite de ustedes, por que gracias a dios me va muy bien en mi trabajo y esto solo es un pasa tiempo, que si quiero después puedo buscar a otras personas, ¡Idiotas!-les grite furiosa, tome mi bolso que lo deje sobre la barra, luego tome de nuevo la mano de Ian.

-Es verdad, ¡Mi novia! No necesita de nadie, Gracias de todas formas Josh, con permiso-les contesto Ian igual de enojado que yo, tomo mi mano y me saco de aquel lugar, dejando a Malfoy y Potter con la boca abierta y la mirada confundida y me creyó parecer verlos molestos. Mi pregunta sin duda era ¿Molestos por no aceptar o por Ian?

**N/A: Wow, creo que me emocione con este capitulo, sin duda creo que va ser el mas largo de esta historia, bueno eso creo, depende de la emoción con que escriba el siguiente, espero y les haya gustado. Los títulos de las canciones son de Christina Perri, me encanta como canta ella, así que tomare de sus canciones, una en especial para hacer una parte emocionante entre Harry, Draco y Pansy. **

**Espero y les guste el capitulo, besos y gracias a todas por seguir hasta el fin la de inexplicable =) las quiero… Saludos.**

**Próximo Capitulo- Acoso**


	5. Acoso

**Pajera: Indefinida por el momento**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama **

**Capitulo 4.- Acoso**

**Draco POV **

-Si seguimos así, terminara en la quiebra Señor-me dijo mi mas fiel asistente, logrando que me pusiera un poco mas nervioso.

-La verdad es que no nos ah ido nada bien-le dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos y apoyando mis codas sobre la mesa, mientras veía las fotos de aquellas personas- las personas a las que eh representado últimamente, son una basura, siempre estropean todo y eso solo logra que me vea como un estupido que no sabe controlarlos y a demás ¡No saben cantar, pésimas canciones! ¡Ni actuar!-termine de decir, tomando aquellos papeles y mandándolos a volar molesto.

-Se que no le va a gustar lo que diré, pero sabe bien que ella es la única esperanza para los ambos-me dijo mi asistente, odiaba reconocerlo, pero tenia razón, Parkinson era excelente cantando y se que sabe controlarse, pero ah pasado un mes desde aquel día, y Harry ni yo, hemos tocado ese tema.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea hablarlo con el-susurre para mi mismo

-¿Qué?-me pregunto Tom mi asistente mirándome sin entender aquello

-Necesito que la sigas-lo apunte con el dedo sobresaltándolo-que me informes todo lo que hace, donde vive, donde trabaja, teléfonos, restaurantes frecuentes-le dije mientras enumeraba aquello con mis dedos-¡Todo lo que puedas acerca de ella!-le dije por ultimo levantándome del asiento y tomando mi maletín.

-¿De la Señorita Parkinson?-me pregunto antes de que saliera por la puerta

-Si, buscare a Harry, regreso después-le dije por ultimo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina sin decir adiós.

Tal vez era una locura, querer representarla, pero sabia bien que ella tenia un don, la gente se había vuelto loca al escucharla ese día, y mi empresa podía ser salvada de la quiebra, si ella me ayudaba, solo era eso, negocios. Llegue a la disquera de Harry por medio de telétransportación y para mi sorpresa, estaba vació, no había ni una solo alma en aquel lugar, bufe molesto y de nuevo me teletrasporte, pero ahora a la casa de Harry, en donde lo encontré dormido en el sillón, bufe de nuevo aun mas molesto, tome un vaso de agua que tenia sobre el comedor y se lo vacié en el rostro.

**Harry POV**

Sentí, como algo líquido caía sobre mi rostro, y me senté en el sillón rápidamente, para después pararme molesto y mirar a Draco con enojo.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa?-le pregunte molesto, mas de lo que ya estaba, de por si no me iba bien en el trabajo.

-Así jamas, saldrás del hoyo Potter-me dijo sentándose en otro sillón mientras suspiraba.

-No me digas que has tenido mejoras en tu empresa-le pregunte sarcástico, sabia que le iba peor o igual que a mi.

-Pues por lo menos trato de seguir buscando algo, nunca pensé que me fuera ir tan mal-lo mire comprendiendo aquello, sin decir nada, me senté a un lado

-Necesitamos a Parkinson-dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo voltee a ver y el a mi, al parecer creo que el se dio cuenta que con ella, algo mejoraría en nuestra situación.

-Dudo que acepte-le dije resignándome

-¿Así de fácil te resignas? ¡Vamos! ¡Algo tiene que ocurrírsenos!-me grito levantándose del sillón, caminando de una lado a otro.

-Ok vale, vale, ¿Pero que?-le pregunte, antes de que me respondiera, recordé algo que sucedió el día de la presentación-¿Y que con el tal Ian? ¿Qué tal si no la deja?-le cuestione, recordando que se molesto ese día.

-Ah si, el novio-dijo Draco rodando los ojos molestos, yo solo opte por suspirar, eso iba hacer más difícil de lo que pensábamos.

-Bueno, primero que nada, necesitamos encontrarla-le dije analizando la situación

-Ya me encargue de eso, mira Harry, me importa poco si tengo que rogarle, pero no pienso regresar al mundo mágico y que mis padres me reprochen, así que tendremos que hacer hasta lo imposible para que acepte-me dijo muy decidido.

-Esta bien, cuando tengas la información, iremos a verla-le dije también decidido, no quería regresar tampoco al mundo mágico.

**Pansy POV**

Ha pasado un mes desde la presentación, la verdad es que me sentía vacía, tenia grandes esperanzas de poder mostrar al mundo mi voz, y desde que supe quienes eran, todo se vino abajo, Ian no menciono nada ese día, nunca lo hizo, pero sabia perfectamente que le molestaba que fueran ellos. Aun así seguimos nuestras vidas con tranquilidad, hasta que ese asunto se nos olvido.

-Buenos días amor-me dijo cuando desperté

-Buenos días-le contesto bostezando, no tenia ganas de ir al trabajo, pero aun así me levante y desayune a su lado.

-¿Te pondrás eso?-me pregunto una vez que salía de la ducha y con una mueca en el rostro, mire mi ropa, traía una falda de color gris, que me llegaba a los muslos, una blusa de tela transparente de color blanco, que dejaba ver mi brasier de encajes y unas botas color gris, que me llegaban a las rodillas.

-Si, ¿Me veo mal?-le pregunte, mientras me maquillaba como siempre.

-No, pero odio que te miren al pasar- me abrazo fuertemente

-¿Celoso eh?-le pregunte terminado de pintarme y levantando ligeramente una ceja de forma coqueta, al girarme para verlo.

-Solo un poco- se rió mientras me abrazaba, salimos del departamento ya tarde, iba tan de prisa que había olvidado mi laptop, donde tenia ya terminada mi sección de la revista.

-¡Demonios! Olvide mi laptop-dije molesta antes de subirme al coche

-Ve por ella, ya vamos tarde y me regañaran de nuevo-me dijo algo preocupado

-Vete tu, no quiero que por mi descuido te regañen, te veo después-le dije una vez que logre convencerlo, subí de nuevo al departamento, y una vez que tenia en la mano lo que había olvidado, recordé que era una bruja.

-Que tonta soy-me dije a mi misma, para después aparecerme en un callejón, a una cuadra del edificio, camine rápidamente, tan pérdida en mis pensamientos que no me fije en las dos personas que estaban en la entrada del edificio.

-Justo a quien buscábamos- escuche una voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras e instintivamente levante el rostro para ver aquel par de ojos grises y otros de color verde.

-¿Us…ustedes? ¿Pero que…? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte extrañada y molesta, sin tener idea de que era lo que hacían en mi trabajo y mucho menos de por que me buscaban.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo Parkinson- esta vez fue Potter el que hablo, mirándome fijamente.

-Ella no tiene nada que hablar con ustedes-escuche la voz de Ian detrás de mi, una voz que jamas había escuchado en mi vida, fría, cortante y molesta. Me gire para verlo, pero su vista estaba fija en ellos.

-¿Ian?-le hable, tratando de que me mirara, pero ni siquiera me miro, tenia miedo de que comenzaran una pelea, conocía a Malfoy y su temperamento.

-Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan, nos están retrasando-les dijo Ian con molestia.

-Nos iremos cuando hablemos con ella-le contesto Malfoy, sin mostrar nada mas que indiferencia en su voz ¡Que extraño! Pensé ante aquello.

-Solo serán unos momentos-esta vez fue Potter el que hablo, era el que menos decía una palabra, solo que en el si se notaba un poco de molestia.

-Y yo les dije que no tiene nada de que hablar con ustedes- Ian

-Eso lo decidirá ella ¿No crees?- Malfoy

-Tiene razón, que ella diga si quiere escucharnos- Potter, yo solo me quede callada, sin decir absolutamente nada, simplemente viendo a cada uno, cada vez que habrían la boca.

-¿Por qué tendría que escucharlos?-Ian

-Por que le conviene a ella-Malfoy

-¿A ella o a ustedes?-Ian

-A ambos- Potter

-De acuerdo, ¡Ya basta! Ustedes largo, no me interesa nada de lo que tengan que decir ¿De acuerdo? Ian vamos, que se nos hace tarde-les dije ya harta de aquello, abrí la puerta de cristal, y la detuve, esperando a que Ian reaccionara, después de unos segundos, el dejo de mirar a Malfoy y Potter y camino así a mi, me tomo de la cintura con brusquedad, pegándome a su cuerpo y plantándome un doloroso beso, al cual yo gemí un poco por el dolor, me separo de inmediato y tomándome de la mano me arrastro, casi podía decirse, hasta el elevador.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-le pregunte molesta, una vez que estuvimos dentro del elevador.

-¡Nada!-me grito, era la primera vez que el, me hablaba de aquella manera.

-¡Ian! Jamas me habías gritado-le dije sorprendida, el me miro y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Tienes razón, lo siento… es que no soporto a esos dos, ¡Me dan celos!-me dijo molesto, yo lo mire con una sonrisa, me gustaba aquello.

-Ian… sabes que te amo a ti ¿Verdad?-le pregunte, lo cual el asintió- Entonces deja esos celos de lado, por que aparte no pienso hablar con ellos, ni me interesa lo que me tengan que decir-le dije mientras lo abrazaba, el me correspondió.

-Lo siento amor… -me dijo besando mi cabello.

**Draco POV.**

-Imbecil-masculle por doceava vez, desde mis adentro, ese estupido noviecito de Parkinson, me tenia molesto, y un poco mas ella, que ni siquiera nos dejo hablar, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, no dejaría ir aquella oportunidad de salvar mi trasero y de paso el de Harry.

-Te dije que no seria fácil con el novio de por medio-me dijo Harry una vez que mas, mientras estábamos esperando en una banca, alejada del edificio de Parkinson, a que ella saliera sola y pudiéramos hablar, no era por nada, pero me sentía un acosador, esperando a su victima.

-¡Ya lo se Potter! Me lo has dicho como mil veces en estas mugres 6 horas-le dije molesto, ¡6 horas esperando a que saliera! ¡Seis!

-Y tu has dicho "idiota! Como un millón de veces-me contesto algo molesto, tal vez por la forma en que le hable.

-Si bueno ya… ¿Qué haremos? Parkinson parece ceder ante lo que ese estupido le pide, que tal si jamas la convencemos de que la represente y que tu grabes su disco ¡Esto es una locura!- dije exasperado, Harry me miro preocupado, sabia que tenia razón.

-No lo se, pero por lo menos hay que intentarlo-me dijo mirando hacia la puerta del edificio- ¡Mira! Ya salio-me dijo Harry apuntando asía la puerta del edificio.

-Genial, va sola… sigámosla-

-¿Qué tal si no nos quiere escuchar?-me interrumpió Harry, lo mire molesto y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No seas tonto, esperaremos a que entre a donde sea que vaya… supongo que ira a comer y hay hablaremos con ella, dudo que quiera hacer una escenita o algo por el estilo, vamos que se nos escapa-le dije rápidamente, mientras la seguíamos a una distancia prudente. Vimos que entro a un restaurante llamado "La condesa", entramos como criminales, escondiéndose de la justicia, pero al parecer el tonto de Harry, tropezó con una mesera, haciendo que todo lo que traía en la charola cayera al piso, logrando así que Parkinson nos descubriera.

-¡Espera!-le grite cuando la vi que saldría de aquel lugar, pero ni siquiera me hizo caso, tratamos de seguirla, pero al parecer había desaparecido.

-Lo siento-dijo Harry apenado, mientras yo lo miraba molesto.

-Regresemos a su trabajo en 4 horas, después la seguiremos a su casa-le dije molesto y sin decirle nada mas, me fui del lugar.

**Harry POV.**

-Lo siento-le dije apenado, sabia que había arruinado una perfecta ocasión para que ella pudiera escucharnos.

-Regresemos a su trabajo en 4 horas, después la seguiremos a su casa-me contesto molesto y desapareció. Pensaba que podríamos decirle para que aceptara, era obvio que le gustaba cantar, y de eso me di cuenta el día de la presentación. Aun recuerdo la sorpresa en su rostro cuando supo que éramos nosotros los que la contratarían, su sonrisa se había desvanecido por completo. Después de comer un poco y de andar por caminando sin ir a ningún lugar, pasaron las 4 horas y me dirigí de nuevo al edificio "Sunshine" en donde vi el coche de Draco, sin preguntar ni nada, entre en el.

-¿No ah salido?-le pregunte

-No, ni el coche del estupido novio-me contesto sin ánimos

-El definitivamente es un problema-me dije a si mismo, justo cuando el coche que esperábamos salio del lugar, Draco encendió el carro y los seguimos a cierta distancia, para que no sospecharan nada. Una vez que llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Parkinson, esperamos a que el coche de Ian, se fuera, pero jamas pasó.

-¿Crees que se quede con ella?-me pregunto Draco con cierta molestia en su voz

-Pues no lo se, puede que si… es su novio-le dije no muy contento de aquello

-Vamos a entrar, tengo una idea-me dijo Draco, bajamos del coche y nos adentramos al edificio, no tuvimos que preguntar cual era el numero de su apartamento, ya que el asistente de Draco le dio esa información. Una vez que estuvimos enfrente de la puerta, Draco saco su varita.

-¿Qué harás?-le pregunte confundido y mirando a todos lados de que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo.

-Es un hechizo para poder mirar a través de las paredes-me dijo casi en un susurro- ¿Traes tu capa?-me pregunto, yo negué con la cabeza-Bueno, revisa que no venga nadie, mientras los espiamos-me dijo mientras apuntaba la varita hacia el departamento y murmuraba el hechizo que no alcance a escuchar. Gracias a dios el pasillo estaba desierto. Mire asía la pared, donde pude ver a Parkinson platicando con aquel sujeto, al parecer también podíamos oír de que hablaban.

**Pansy POV.**

**-**¿Un pastel?-le pregunte confundida

-Si… ¿No se te antoja?-me pregunto mirándome, mientras me desplomaba en el sillón

-Claro, pero sabes que soy pésima en la cocina-me reí cuando lo vi ponerse el delantal y sacaba algunas cosas de la despensa

-Descuida, yo te enseñare… cámbiate, por que esto será un desastre-me dijo con una sonrisa, me pare perezosamente del sillón, y con mi varita me cambie el atuendo a un short gris y una camisa larga que cubría el short.

-Listo… haber Señor Chef ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-le pregunte burlona parándome a su lado, me coloco un tazón enfrente, una taza y una caja de harina.

-Pon 2 tazas de harina en el tazón- yo lo hice, desparramando tantito polvo en el suelo, luego lo volví a mirar, esperando instrucciones- Bien, ahora pon una taza de leche, y después con esto lo bates- después de poner la taza con leche, mire aquel aparato que estaba ya dentro del tazón, la verdad es que no sabia ni que era, solo presione un botón, logrando que aquella cosa, se moviera como loca y salpicara todo el polvo y la leche sobre nosotros, antes de que Ian pudiera decirme alto, gracias a dios yo solo me ensucie la ropa.

-Lo siento-le dije riéndome al verlo con la cara llena de polvo.

-¿Te parece gracioso?-me dijo mirándome con malicia, rápidamente entendí lo que pasaría.

-Oh… no, no, no…-le dije cuando lo vi tomar una botella de crema batida- ¡Fue accidente!-le grite y antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, el se lleno la mano de la crema batida, me tomo de la cintura y me la embarro en el rostro.

-Jajaja, ahora si estamos a mano- me dijo riendo, no se dio cuenta de que tome un poco de polvo y cuando abrió la boca para reír una vez mas se lo avente, paro de reír y nos miramos mutuamente, y de un momento a otro, ambos nos encontrábamos en una guerra de comida, aventándonos todo lo que había en la mesa, duramos como unos 2 minutos así, nos detuvimos para mirarnos y reírnos de ambos.

-Tenías razón, esto fue un desastre-le dije acercándome, rodeándolo del cuello con mis brazos y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Sabes a crema batida-le dije pasando la lengua por mis labios.

-Jaja tu también-me dijo besándome de nuevo, mientras me rodeaba la cintura, y cada vez nos besábamos con mas intensidad, sentí como mi short caía al suelo e Ian me sentaba sobre la mesa sucia, yo le quite la camisa, dejando ver aquel torso que me volvía loca.

-¿Así que en la mesa eh?-le dije burlona, el solo sonrió y volvió a besarme.

**Cambio de Narrador**

Draco y Harry que estaban en aquel pasillo, miraron como ella se cambiaba y se acercaba a Ian para hacer su pastel, rieron un poco cuando Pansy hizo aquel desastre con la batidora.

-¡Que tonta!- dijo Draco riendo, al igual que Harry

-Jaja ¡Quien no sabe usar una batidora!-dijo Harry igual de burlón que el chico

Pero aquellas carcajadas se volvieron en un intenso silencio, al ver como el chico colocaba a Pansy sobre la mesa y ella le quitaba la camisa.

-Creo que no deberíamos ver esto-le dijo Harry a Draco, quien no se percato que miraba con furia aquella escena.

-Si, claro, pero antes…- saco su varita y con un movimiento, hizo que algunos libros que la chica tenia en un librero cayeran al suelo, asustando a ambos- Ahora si vámonos-dijo Draco, mientras camina por el pasillo, con un Harry confundido por aquello, aunque el también se veía un poco molesto por aquella situación en que se encontraba la pelinegra con aquel sujeto. La verdad es que no querían darle importancia al asunto, aunque no sabían que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a sus sentimientos.

Pansy se sobresalto al igual que Ian, al escuchar caer los libros, miraron hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el librero.

-Que extraño-susurro Pansy, para si misma

-Será mejor que nos bañemos o amaneceremos con moscas en el cuerpo-le dijo Ian riendo, Pansy bajo de la mesa y con la varita limpio el desastre.

-A veces es bueno ser una bruja-le dijo riendo, caminando hacia su recamara, se giro a ver a Ian que la miraba atentamente- ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaras viéndome o me alcanzaras en la ducha?-le dijo coquetamente, se bañaron juntos, donde se entregaron por primera vez en ese día.

Paso una semana, una semana que Pansy se dio cuenta que Draco y Harry la seguían a todas partes, salía de su apartamento para ir al trabajo y hay estaban ellos, salía para comer y hay estaban ellos, salía para irse a su casa y hay estaban ellos, aun así jamas les dirigió la palabra, al igual que ellos, paso otra semana, y aun la seguían, se sentía acosada, Ian gracias a dios no se había dado cuenta de aquello, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pero al parecer algo también le preocupaba.

-¿Qué tal amigo? Te ves preocupado-le dijo Josh entrando a su oficina

-Josh ¡Que alegría verte!-le dije Ian mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo

-Lo mismo digo… ¿Y que tal? ¿Cómo va todo con Pansy?-le pregunto sentándose

-Genial, todo esta perfecto… aunque- Ian se quedo en silencio mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared.

-¿Aunque que?-le pregunto Josh confundido

-Esos imbeciles, nos acosan- dijo molesto

-¿Quiénes? ¿Potter y Malfoy?-le pregunto Josh

-Si, esos-dijo entre dientes

-Pues que yo sepa, solo quieren contratarla y grabar su disco si es que obtiene la fama que esperan, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-le pregunto el sin entender

-Ya sabes que esos dos fueron los primeros de quien ella se enamoro, me dan celos, me da miedo, miedo de que la vaya a perder-le dijo Ian con suma preocupación- pero aun así, quiero que ella sea feliz y se que eso del disco la iba hacer feliz… y nadie mas que ellos han aceptado hacerlo, no por que las otras disqueras y representantes no crean en ella, si no por que están demasiados apretados, para agregar una mas a su lista…-

-Entonces dile que acepte-lo interrumpió Josh-Se que te da miedo perderla… pero debes ser fuerte y apoyarla, sobretodo si en verdad quieres que sea feliz-termino de decir Josh

-Creo que tienes razón- susurro Ian, después de aquella platica con su amigo, salio del edificio y atravesando la avenida, los vio. Se acerco a ellos con paso decidido, logrando que lo miraran sorprendidos y esperando a que Ian los corriera o los agrediera.

-Ustedes dos… ¿Que es lo que quieren?-les pregunto molesto

-Solo queremos que Parkinson, acepte grabar su disco conmigo y que el sea su representante-le dijo Harry hablando con amabilidad, aunque por dentro no fuera así.

-¿Y por que tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso no tiene mas personas?-les pregunto burlón, Draco solo apretó los puños molesto.

-No nos ah ido bien últimamente, pero se que si Parkinson acepta, todos saldremos ganando-le dijo Harry, Ian miro hacia otra dirección, suspirando, lo que diría, tal vez le traería demasiados problemas, no estaba seguro, pero lo único que quería era que Pansy fuera feliz, con lo que realmente le gustaba hacer.

-Estas son las llaves del departamento mió y de mi novia, saldremos en una hora, espérenos hay-les dijo entregándole las llaves a Harry

-No entiendo-Draco hablo esta vez confundido.

-Los ayudare a que ella los escuche sin quejarse, así que los veo en una hora-sin decirle mas regreso de nuevo al edificio de su trabajo, esperando no arrepentirse de aquello.

**Pansy POV**

Cuando salimos del trabajo, ningún carro nos seguía, me sentí aliviada, ya que empezaba a molestarme, a demás de que tenia miedo de que Ian se diera cuenta de aquello y sucediera algo terrible.

-Abre tu, olvide las llaves-me dijo una vez que estuvimos delante de la puerta del departamento, yo abrí sin moléstame ni nada, pero recordé que el cerro en la mañana la puerta del departamento, le iba a decir algo, cuando enfrente de mi vi a Potter y Malfoy ¡Ahora hasta a mi casa entran! Me dije asustada, mire a Ian que no parecía sorprendido ni extrañado de aquello, entonces me di cuenta de todo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-le pregunte a Ian, dejando mis cosas sobre una mesita molesta

-Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir-me dijo Ian, iba a decirle algo, pero me dio un beso evitando que pudiera decir algo-Solo escúchalos-me dijo antes de perderse de la vista de los que nos encontrábamos en la sala.

-¿Qué rayos quieren?-les pregunte molesta

-Solo queremos que aceptes que Draco sea tu representante y yo tu disquera Parkinson, solo eso, sabemos que es importante para ti esto, aunque digas que es solo un Hobby, y tu…am… novio esta de acuerdo, en eso- hablo Harry, diciendo la palabra novio, como si le molestara, pero no le tome importancia a eso.

-Será importante para mi, aun así puedo conseguir otras personas-les dije no pensando aceptar aquello, sabiendo que a Ian le molestaba aquellos dos hombres.

-¿Segura? Dime una cosa Parkinson- la voz de Draco sonaba fría y burlona, me miro fijamente- ¿Cuantos representantes y disqueras te han dicho que no?-me pregunto sonriendo, al parecer hasta de eso sabia ¡De verdad que investigaron todo! Bufe molesta, y se notaba, ya que Draco hizo un gesto de victoria.

-Piénsalo bien, nosotros necesitamos representar y grabar el disco de alguien que de verdad sea buena en lo que hace y aunque nos cueste admitirlo, tu eres buena cantando y pues...-

-A ya veo, ¿Acaso no les va bien en sus trabajos?-les dije riéndome, mientras me sentaba en mi sillón, disfrutando de sus fracasos.

-Si es cierto, al igual que a ti, que nadie te contrata-me dijo Draco ganando en aquello.

-Acepta Pansy- mire a Ian, en el pasillo que guiaba a nuestra recamara

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sin entender

-Se bien que mueres por que tu voz sea escuchada y ellos te están dando esa oportunidad, al igual que tu a ellos, no te detengas por mi… voy a estar bien, acepta trabajar con ellos-me dijo sin quitarme la vista de enzima, me levante del lugar y camine hasta quedar enfrente de el.

-Ian yo, ¿Estas seguro de esto?-le pregunto jurando que mis lagrimas caerían en cualquier momento.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz y se que esto es tu sueño… acepta amor-me dijo una vez mas, aguante las lagrimas, le di un beso corto y me gire de nuevo para ver a Potter y Malfoy.

-De acuerdo-les dije, ambos se sonrieron entre si.

-Perfecto, no te arrepentirás Parkinson- le dijo Harry feliz

-Eso espero-susurre para mi misma

-Bien, mañana ve a mi oficina-me dio una tarjeta, donde venían sus datos

-¿A que hora?-le pregunte algo cortante, que fuera mi representante no me obligaba hablarle con amabilidad.

-A la hora que puedas, estoy desde las 9 hasta las 9 de la noche-me contesto Malfoy

-De acuerdo, mañana te veré-le conteste indiferente, lo único que quería era que se fueran y agradecerle a Ian.

-Bueno, nos vamos, no les hacemos perder mas el tiempo-dijo Potter cuando Ian los guió a la puerta- Gracias, hasta luego-le dijo Harry antes de salir por la puerta

-Adiós-nos dijo Malfoy como siempre como un estupido arrogante.

Una vez que Ian cerro la puerta, corrí asía el y lo abrase fuertemente, el me correspondió, pero estaba segura, sentía que estaba preocupado por la decisión que había tomado.

-Gracias-le susurre en el oído, el me abrazo fuertemente-Te amo

-Y yo a ti- me contesto

-Ian… no te preocupes, mi corazón solo es tuyo, hoy y siempre-le dije, el me miro feliz de escuchar aquello.

-Lo se-

Próximo Cap- Convivencia

=) Alexita Malfoy REviewes

Abrazos y besos.


	6. convivencia

**Pajera: Indefinida por el momento**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama **

**Capitulo 5.- Convivencia**

**Pansy POV.**

Después de decirle aquello a Ian, ambos nos fuimos a dormir, y al día siguiente seguimos nuestra rutina, y decidí ir con Malfoy después del trabajo con Ian, hasta que recibí una llamada de el.

-Pansy, le habla el Sr. Malfoy-me dijo Susan por el teléfono, hice una mueca de molestia y sin pocas ganas le conteste.

-Pasa la llamada- tome el teléfono y escuche su asquerosa voz molesta.

-¡¿A que hora piensas venir?-me grito, despeje el teléfono de mi oreja por el grito.

-No me grites, dijiste que podía ir a la hora que quisiera- le dije con desgano, el no contesto nada-¿Bueno?-le dije, esperando una repuesta.

-Si ya se lo que dije, lo cual ya no importa, te quiero aquí después de que comas, necesito decirte algunas cosas-me dijo algo molesto, supongo que por que yo tenia razón y no tenia derecho a gritarme

-Mmm… de acuerdo Malfoy, te veo después, adiós-le dije colgando, escuche que diría algo, pero UPS, fue demasiado tarde, me reí un poco, pensando en que tendríamos que hacer algo respecto al trato que me daba. Después de acabar con mi reportaje, el cual me quedo perfecto, fui a ver a Jenny.

-No fuiste ese día-le dije entrando a la oficina con un semblante triste

-Lo siento nena, pero tuve que salir de viaje rápidamente y ya no pude avisarte, por cierto, tienes que conseguirme a una persona sumamente igual o mejor que tu o tan siquiera una que te llegue a los talones, para cuando me abandones con tu nueva carrera, ¿me oíste?-me dijo, ya cuando estaba sentada en la silla.

-De acuerdo, tengo a una amiga, que es casi igual que yo, se llama Elisa Stark-le dije mientras le entregaba los bocetos de la revista.

-Oh, me parece bien, tráela mañana para conocerla-me dijo viendo mi trabajo- Te quedo genial… Ah, por cierto, cuando seas famosa, quiero una portada y una sección para ti, fotos, una entrevista y esas cosas ¿De acuerdo?-me pregunto aun mirando mi trabajo

-Por supuesto Jenny, me encantaría-le conteste-¿Me puedo ir?- ella asintió, me levante de la silla y salí de la oficina, para dirigirme a la mía, tome mi bolso, no sin antes avisarle a Ian que ira a ver a Malfoy.

-¡Al fin llega!-me dijo un joven, delgaducho, cabellos castaños y ojos verdosos.

-Supongo… ¿Quién eres?-le pregunte algo confundida.

-Oh lo siento soy Tom, el asistente de Draco… pero por favor pasa, el te esta esperando, ¿Gusta algo de tomar?-me pregunto dirigiéndome a la oficina de Malfoy.

-No gracias-le conteste, el llamo a la puerta y pude oír su voz mal humorada.

-Ya esta aquí Señor-le dijo aun enfrente de mi y tapando mi vista

-De acuerdo, puedes irte-escuche decirle a Tom, el se hizo a un lado dejándome ver aquel rubio, vestido como usualmente el vestía, todo de negro, entre a la oficina y Tom la cerro detrás de mi.

-Buenos tardes Malfoy-le dije aun parada enfrente de su escritorio

-Si, si como sea… siéntate-me dije, o mas bien me ordeno.

-Bien-le conteste, no tenia intención de pelear con el.

-Bueno, primero tengo que decirte, que para comenzar a grabar un disco y hacer una gira, tienes que abrir conciertos de gente ya famosa…-

-Eso ya lo sabia-lo interrumpí, el me miro furioso, yo solo puse los ojos en blanco

-Como sea, ya conseguí que abras un concierto, será este jueves, Harry y yo iremos por ti a las 7 de la noche, para que estés lista y te quiero mañana, después de que termines de hacer lo que tengas que hacer, para que ensayes con la que será tu nueva banda-me dijo rápidamente, que yo ni podía créemelo, lo mire sorprendida.

-¿De…de verdad?-le pregunte, no sabia ni que decir.

-Si de verdad, así que ya sabes, ya puedes largarte-me dijo

-Bien, nos vemos-le dije levantándome feliz, sin importar el trato

-Ah, por cierto-me hablo, antes de que tomara la perilla de la puerta

-¿Qué?-le pregunte indiferente

-Tápate mas -me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

-¿Tu también?-pregunte recordando a Ian, lo cual hizo que sonriera y el me mirara confundido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-No nada, como digas, adiós-le dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar.

**Harry POV.**

Estoy en mi cama, pensando, por mas evasiones que le este dando en mi cabeza, se que no puedo evadirlo por mucho mas tiempo. Se ah metido en mis pensamientos como si de una vela se tratara.

-Mmm… supongo que solo es… ¡Demonios! No se ni lo que es-me dije sentándome en la cama, me cambie de ropa, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul, y me aparecí enfrente de aquel enorme edificio.

-Buenos tardes-le dije a una recepcionista que se encontraba en la entrada

-Buenos días, ¿A quien busca?-me pregunto

-Busco la oficina de Pansy Parkinson-le dije, ella asintió, tomo el teléfono y hablo unas cuantas palabras, después guardo un poco de silencio.

-¿De parte de quien?-me pregunto,

-Harry, Harry Potter-le dije, ella volvió con el teléfono y después de decir gracias colgó.

-Señor Potter, tome el elevador al quinto piso, hay lo esperaran-me dijo con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí antes de irme, cuando el elevador se abrió en el quinto piso, vi a Parkinson, supongo que esperándome.

-Potter…-me dijo cuando se acerco a mí

-Parkinson, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte

-Bien gracias, ven-me dijo guiándome a su oficina, me sentía nervioso ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que me hacia diario. Entramos a la oficina y ella se sentó en su lugar y yo en el de enfrente.

-Ah, perdona ¿Tu como estas?-me pregunto, la verdad no entendía por que me hablaba como si fuéramos unos amigos lejanos.

-Yo bien, gracias-le dije sonriendo

-Bueno… ¿me dirás a que viniste?-me miro confundida y yo solo busque un pretexto rápidamente, no tenia por que venir, me sentía estupido. ¿Para que negarlo? Parkinson me atraía, lo cual era gracioso, por que cuando tuve la oportunidad no la aproveche.

-¿Eh? Ah si, vine a ver si podridas venir un día al estudio y ver tus canciones, para ver como se escucharía…-

-¿De verdad?-me grito sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Si, creo que seria bueno empezar a grabar unas cuantas-le dije sonriéndole, pero en ese momento recordé que ella tenía novio, mi sonrisa se desvaneció

-Me parece genial, creo que contigo el trato será mejor el trato que con Malfoy-me dijo riendo, mientras veía unos papeles sobre su escritorio

-Bien, ¿Cuándo iras?-le pregunte, recargándome en su escritorio.

-Mm… pues no lo se, mañana tengo que capacitar a Elisa para que tome mi lugar aquí, aunque no creo que sea difícil, luego tengo que ensayar con las personas que tocare para este Jueves, los cuales serán con los que toque de ahora en adelante y pues supongo que después del jueves, ahora que no tendré nada que hacer ¿Te parece bien?-me pregunto, ni siquiera le había puesto atención a nada de lo que dijo, por estar mirándola atentamente, era tan diferente a como la conocía.

-Pansy… dice Ian que saldrá tarde del trabajo, que te ve en casa-eso me saco de mi embobamiento.

-Gracias Susan-le contesto Pansy algo triste, antes de que saliera su asistente

-Bueno Potter…-

-Harry- le dije interrumpiéndola

-¿Perdón?-me pregunto confundida

-Dime Harry-le dije, ella me miro sorprendida

-De acuerdo Harry-me dijo riendo de nuevo-Tu también me puedes decir Pansy-me dijo

-De acuerdo Pansy, entonces toma-le extendí un papel con mi teléfono-Me hablas para cuando puedas ir a grabar unas cuantas-le dije levantándome del asiento.

-Bien, nos vemos el jueves entonces-me dijo levantándose del asiento y estrechándonos las manos, sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago y rápidamente me aleje de ella, me despedí rápidamente y salí como si fuera Flash. Que demonios estaba ocurriéndome, no podía fijarme en Parkinson, ¡Tiene novio!

-Genial, ya cuando es demasiado tarde me suceden estas cosas-me dije a mi mismo mientras me aparecía en mi casa, y ahora lo que me preguntaba era, que si yo pude ahora después de mucho tiempo sentir algo así por ella ¿Malfoy sentiría algo? Lo dudaba la verdad, aunque lo que había hecho el día que la estuvimos espiando dejaba mucho que decir.

-Nah, lo dudo, es Malfoy el la odiaba mas que yo-me dije a mi mismo antes de tirarme sobre mi cama y quedarme profundamente dormido. ¿Quién diaria que estaba equivocado?

**Draco POV.**

-¿A que hora llamo a los que serán la banda de la Srta. Parkinson?-me pregunto Tom, yo deje de ver los números telefónicos de algunas bandas que conocía, para mirarlo a el

-Los llamaras cuando ella llegue, no se ni a que horas vendrá-le dije, mirando de nuevo los números.

-¿No lo sabe?-me pregunto extrañado, yo lo mire de nuevo suspirando

-Si… tenia que capacitar a una muchacha, dijo que vendría después de aquello, después ya le ordenare a que horas llegue, ahora vete que tengo que hablar a ciertas personas-le ordene, el salio mientras yo decidía a quien llamar, aunque no pude hacer nada, por que Tom volvió a entrar para decirme que Parkinson había llegado. Le ordene marcar a la banda, al momento que me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia la puerta. La vi mirando algunas que otras fotos que tenia con algunos grupos.

-Veo que me hiciste caso de taparte mas-le dije arrogante como siempre, ella se giro a verme e hizo una mueca de molestia, la mire de arriba para abajo, traía un pantalón negro, con unas botas de soldado del mismo color y una camisa de tirantes gris que brillaba un poco de la parte de enfrente, su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, para cuando la mire a la cara, ella me miraba aun mas molesta.

-Deja de mirarme ¿Quieres?-me dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón que teníamos en la estancia.

-Oh disculpa ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?-le dije acercándome un poco mas, claro que solo para molestarla, bufo con fuerza.

-Por supuesto que no… Ya no provocas eso en mi- me contesto con una sonrisa, aquel comentario me hizo sentirme extraño, pero como siempre no le tome importancia.

-Ja, claro-le dije mirando por encima de mi hombro a Tom que salía de mi oficina.

-Listo jefe, ya van en camino a donde el Señor Potter-me dijo antes de volver a perderse de vista.

-Bien… levántate, nos vamos-le ordene a Parkinson, ella se levanto del lugar cruzando sus brazos y esperando a que digiera algo-Toma mi mano, iremos con Potter-le dije

-¿Tomar tu mano? Ja, mejor dime en donde es, puedo aparecerme sola-me dijo con molestia, la verdad es que logro desesperarme un poco.

-Ya Parkinson, toma mi mano y no me hagas perder el tiempo-le dije fríamente y arrastrando las palabras con pesar.

-Bien-me dijo muy apenas, se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano, cuando nos aparecimos en el estudio de Harry.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Harry sobresaltando, vi que su mirada se paso del asombro a la molestia cuando se fijo en mi mano, que sin darme cuenta aun sostenía la de Parkinson, la solté de inmediato.

-Hola Harry-lo saludo ella con una sonrisa, como si fueran muy amigos, no se porque, pero eso me molestaba

-Hola Pansy… ¿Pero que hacen aquí?-pregunto Harry volviendo hacer el mismo

-Pues supongo que aquí ensayare con la banda-le dijo mirando el lugar como una niña pequeña, muy asombrada-¡Vaya! ¿Hay es donde grabas la música Harry?-le pregunto y al ver la cabina con varios instrumentos.

-Si así es-le dijo Harry levantándose de donde estaba para pararse a lado de Parkinson, sinceramente me molesta que la gente me excluya, por eso estaba a punto de gritarles, hasta que escuche las voces.

-Ya llegaron, ven Parkinson, te presentare-le dije caminando hacia la puerta para recibirlos, ella camino hacia donde estaba hasta detenerse detrás de mi.

-¿Qué tal viejo?- dijo el guitarrista, al entrar al igual que el bajista, y el de la batería.

-¡Ya les dije que no me digan así! Tengo 22 años, no estoy viejo-dije molesto, escuche detrás de mi las risas de Parkinson y de Harry-¡¿Ustedes de que se ríen? ¡¿Y por que se tratan como si fueran viejos amigos eh?-les pregunte aun mas molesto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y acercándome a la bolita.

-Jaja, bueno, Harry a diferencia de ti, sabe tratar a las personas aunque no sean de su agrado-me contesto ella aguantando la risa, le iba a contestar pero la voz de los muchachos me lo impidieron. Y la cara de Harry sonrojada, me distrajo más.

-¿Ella es la chica? Wow… -Ese había sido Timmy, el es el que toca el bajo, el es bajito, algo pálido, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Jerry-la saludo, tomando su mano y besándola, Jerry es el baterista, un moreno de pelo negro largo con barba y ojos oscuros.

-Hey, espera ni siquiera me presente… Yo soy Timmy- vi como tomaba la otra mano de ella y la besaba.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-le pregunto Pansy a Jeremy, el cual es nuestro guitarrista, de cabello castaño, ojos miel y de piel pálida.

-Yo soy Jeremy, mucho gusto… ¿?-

-Oh si es verdad, yo soy Pansy Parkinson, mucho gusto en conocerlos-les dijo la tonta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mi vista se poso en Harry, que la veía como idiota.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le susurre sin que los demás me oyeran mientras se presentaban y hablaban de algunas cosas.

-¿A mi? Nada-me dijo rápidamente y algo nervioso, para después acercarse a los demás y dejarme como idiota hay solo.

-¡Bueno ya!-les grite después de un rato-Pónganse de acuerdo en las notas y esas cosas, mientras Harry y yo hablamos-tome a Harry del brazo con fuerza y me lo lleve a rastas del lugar.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-me dijo molesto, mirando a cada momento en donde Parkinson estaba hablando con los demás.

-¿Qué te traes con Parkinson?-le pregunte molesto, sabia que algo me ocultaba

-No me traigo nada, solo que pensé que lo mejor es llevarnos bien si vamos a estar trabajando juntos ¿No crees? Es lo mas sano-me contesto, no estaba convencido de aquello, sabia que había algo mas. Aunque no estaba seguro si mi molestia era que me ocultaba algo o si era lo que pensaba.

**Pansy POV.**

Estuvimos como dos horas poniéndonos de acuerdo con los acordes musicales, aunque nos distraíamos mucho a veces, Jeremy, Timmy y Jerry eran geniales, las combinaciones entre los instrumentos y mis canciones eran perfectas.

-¿Ya se pusieron de acuerdo?-nos dijo Malfoy

-Si ya estamos listos para comenzar a ensañarlas bien, ya anotamos todo solo falta ver como se escucha-dijo Jeremy, yo me levante del lugar emocionada, me fascinaba esto.

-Bien, pues entren de una vez a la cabina-nos ordeno como siempre sin ninguna amabilidad.

-¿Cuántas canciones tocaremos ese día?-pregunto Jerry, cuando entramos a la cabina y ponían sus propios instrumentos.

-Cantaran 5 canciones-nos contesto-¿Cuáles serán las canciones Parkinson?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente, yo lo mire distraída.

-Ah bueno, pues creo que Tragedy, Black and Blue, The lonely, Bluebird y Jar of hearts-le conteste enumerando con los dedos.

-Bien, pues comiencen a ensayarlas-nos dijo saliendo de la cabina y cerrando la puerta.

-Harry ¿Puedo tomar la guitarra?-le pregunte

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?-escuche su voz desde unas bocinas

-¿Qué si puedo tomar la guitarra?-le volví a decir

-Si, ¿pero no tocara Jeremy la guitarra?-preguntaron Malfoy y Harry confundidos

-No, tocare el piano y ella la guitarra-nos contesto Jeremy

-Bueno…avisen cuando empiecen-dijo Harry sonriéndonos, después de afinar los instrumentos, comenzamos a cantar la de Tragedy, la cual nos salio muy bien a la primera, y después continuamos las otras, estuvimos horas ensayándolas, hasta que terminamos a las 3 de la mañana, solo nos falto la de Jar of hearts

-Les falto una canción-nos dijo Malfoy mal humorado, yo lo mire cansada y un poco aturdida.

-Si ya sabemos, esa la canto yo sola con el piano, no es necesaria que la ensaye, me la se de memoria y si nos disculpas estamos cansados, así que Adiós-le dije molesta, después me gire a los chicos y me despedí amablemente de ellos.

-Hasta mañana Harry, gracias por todo-le dije Harry y sin decir mas aparecí en mi casa, donde un Ian me recibía preocupado y enojado.

-¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-me grito molesto

-Lo siento amor, es que estuvimos horas ensayando-le dije acercándome a el

-¡Pues espero que no sea así siempre Pansy o al menos avísame! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Pensé lo peor!-me dijo aun gritando.

-¡Ian tranquilo! Lo siento si, pero por favor… estoy cansada-le dije mirándolo con tristeza, jamas peleábamos.

-¡No! Discúlpame, por favor, no te pongas triste, es que en verdad pensé que te había pasado algo malo-me dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

-Esta bien amor, tu también perdóname, a la otra te aviso-le conteste respondiendo el abrazo. Al día siguiente me levante más temprano, aun en pijama y le prepare el desayuno a Ian.

-¿Y a que hora terminas la apertura?-me pregunto Ian mientras desayunábamos

-Abro a las 9, pero tengo que estar a las 7, y solo cantare 5 canciones, así que creo que terminare llegando como a las 10-le dije dándole un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja.

-Me parece bien, yo llegare a las 9:30, tengo unas cosas que enseñarle a Elisa y unas cuantas cosas que me faltan-me comento.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos en la noche-le dije una vez que terminamos de comer, el se fue a arreglar, yo goce de que no tenia nada que hacer y me tire en el sillón a ver la tele, pasaron 30 minutos e Ian ya salía arreglado para irse a trabajar.

-Ya me voy preciosa… te veo en la noche, te amo-se acerco al sillón y me dio un beso, yo lo abrase con fuerza.

-Te voy a extrañar bebe-le dije con voz de niña chiquita y melosa, el me sonrió.

-Y yo a ti hermosa-me contesto, y nos volvimos a dar un beso.

Ese día me duche temprano y pase horas y horas buscando que ropa ponerme, estaba mas nerviosa que nunca, decidí ponerme algo cómodo, un vestido negro que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas negras, deje aquello botado sobre la mesa, me mire en el espejo, aun en mi ropa interior, me maquille, me puse la base, las mejillas algo doradas y me enchine las pestañas, mis labios los pinte de color rosita no muy fuerte, mi cabello lo deje ondulado, y una vez que estuve lista me vestí, cuando sentí que alguien aparecía en mi departamento. Estoy segura de que es Ian y ya que no podía abrocharme el vestido sola le llame.

-¿Amor? ¿Me subes el cierre?- le dije en alto, dándole la espalda a la puerta, no escuche ninguna afirmativa, pero si sus pasos.

-Ian…-sentí sus manos apartando mi cabello de mi espalda- Pensé que llegarías mas tarde-le dije sintiendo como subía el cierre y pasaba sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Si bueno…

-¡Pero que!- me separe rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz fría que arrastraba las palabras detrás de mi, lo mire molesta y le solté un golpe sobre el hombro

-¡Oye!-me grito molesto

¡Oye nada! ¿Cómo rayos sabes donde vivo?-le pregunte aun algo asustada, sentía que mi corazón explotaría -¿Y por que no dijiste que eras tu?-

-Ya tranquila si… solo vine por ti-me dijo sin ponerme atención y mirando mi apartamento.

-Son las 6:30… dijiste a las 7-le reproche

-Se lo que dije y si nos iremos a las 7-me dijo saliendo de mi recamara

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-le pregunte saliendo detrás de el, lo vi sentarse sin permiso sobre mi sillón, me cruce de brazos y levantando las cejas levemente esperando una respuesta, pero al escuchar un crack detrás de mi, me hizo dar un brinco.

-¿Tu también?-pregunte al ver a Harry

**Harry POV.**

Es verdad que me atraía Parkinson, pero si no quería que Draco se diera cuenta tendría que disimular, así que hay me encontraba enfrente de ella, mirándome sorprendida y molesta y Draco, esperando mi reacción.

-¿Yo también que Parkinson?-le dije con enojo, ella me miro aun mas sorprendida por mi contestación, dio un fuerte suspiro y levantando las manos se fue molesta a su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-le pregunte a Draco, que miraba hacia donde se había marchado Pansy con una sonrisa burlona.

-Termine temprano y no tenia a donde ir, así que aquí me vez-me dijo volteándome a ver aun con la sonrisa.

-Pues ya somos dos-le dije sin tomarle importancia y sentándome a un lado de el.

-Si, pero creo que la media hora será eterna… ¡Parkinson!-grito de repente, yo miraba el departamento de Pansy desde mi lugar, era muy cómodo, me fije en la cocina, mis mejillas me ardían al imaginar que era yo y no el tal Ian en la situación que vimos la vez pasada que Draco y yo la espiábamos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Pansy saliendo de su habitación, se fue a la cocina mientras sacaba un vaso y se servia agua.

-Nada, deberías ser más servicial y ofrecernos algo de tomar-le dijo Draco levantándose del sillón, y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Si claro…-le dijo Pansy sin darle importancia, una sonrisa salia de mi rostro.

-Draco tiene razón, yo tengo sed Parkinson-le dije, sin mirarla y parándome a un lado de Draco, que ahora me veía extrañado.

-Mejor vayámonos de una vez, para que el día termine y deje de ver sus caras… tu estabas siendo amable y ahora te comportas igual que este idiota que esta a mi lado…-

-No soy ningún idiota, pero no trataría jamas bien a la persona que me acosaba…-

-Ja! Si eso les preocupa, alégrense de que ya esta en el pasado, Ian me es lo único que me importa e interesa…-eso me hizo molestar y sin pensarlo también la ofendí.

-Eso dices tu, pero capaz y es una trampa como las de antes…- le dije

-¿Trampa? Ja por favor, tengo años sin verlos y no saben lo feliz que estaba…-

-Digas lo que digas, Harry y yo aun sospechamos de ti Parkinson…-

-Son detestables- gruño Pansy y sin que pudiéramos decir mas, se fue asía donde tenia un piano y se sentó en el molesta.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte, Draco y yo tomamos nuestros asientos de nuevo

-Ensayo-me dijo sin ganas, tenía ganas de escucharla, pero el reloj daban las 6:40.

-Pues date prisa, que ya mero nos tendremos que ir-le dijo Draco cruzando los brazos.

-Si, si-dijo Pansy cuando tocaba algo en el piano. Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella comenzó a ensayar, logrando que Draco y yo nos giráramos a verla.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

Estuvimos atentos a cada nota del piano y a su voz, en verdad era increíble, cantaba con el alma, y algunas expresiones que podíamos ver en su rostro se veían algo de tristeza.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the eyes inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are._

Mire a Draco que dejo de mirarla para ver su reloj, mire el mió inconscientemente, eran las 6:50.

-Parkinson, debemos irnos ya-escuche a Draco decirle, ella dejo de tocar y se giro a vernos levantándose del lugar, ambos nos levantamos al igual que ella.

-Que bueno, pero antes de irnos, debo decirles algo-nos dijo, la miramos atentos, se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Y que es?-le pregunte

-Creo que si vamos a tener que vernos mas seguido, deberíamos tan siquiera tratar de llevarnos bien, no se ustedes, pero estarme pelando con ambos, claro antes solo era Malfoy porque es el mas grosero de todos, pero al parecer tu ya estas igual, pero eso no viene al caso…lo que digo es que estarnos peleando siempre hace el trabajo mas cansado, propongo que tratemos de convivir un poco- Draco alzo las cejas mientras ponía cara de burla.

-Creo que tiene razón Draco, no tenemos que llevarnos como si fuéramos amigos, solo un trato profesional y cordial-le dije, tratando de que estuviera de acuerdo

-Mmm… esta bien-bufo Draco

-Bueno entonces hay que irnos ya-les dije con una sonrisa, tome la mano de Pansy, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo, y sin decir nada mas, la otra mano la puse sobre el hombro de Draco, para después aparecernos en el camerino de Pansy, donde ya nos esperaban los demás.

**Cambio de narrador…**

Una vez que aparecieron en el camerino, todos se saludaron amablemente, estuvieron un tiempo vocalizando y viendo que canciones cantarían primero, Draco y Harry los observaban atentamente, Pansy de vez en cuando los volteaba a ver, parra cuando eso sucedía Harry desviaba la mirada y Draco la miraba con gesto molesto.

-¿No te cae nada bien verdad?-le pregunto Harry burlón al rubio.

-No es eso-le contesto el mientras los miraba a todos ensayando y de vez en cuando riéndose de cosas sin sentido

-¿Entonces que es?-le pregunto Harry sorprendido de la respuesta de joven rubio

-Creo que…- Draco no alcanzo a decir mas, llamaron a la puerta y el rápidamente se dirigió abrirla.

-Lo siento, pero hay un joven que dice conocer a Pansy Parkinson y quiere verla horita mismo-le dijo joven del Staff.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Pansy, la cual había escuchado aquello y se detuvo a un lado de Draco.

-Soy yo-contesto el joven, a Pansy se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa al ver quien era y sin pensarlo dos veces lo rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto antes de darle un beso y soltarlo del abrazo

-Vine a ver a mi novia-le contesto tomándola del cuello con ambas manos. Harry bufo molesto, logrando que Draco lo mirara entre sorprendido y confundido, aunque muy en el fondo el también se sentía molesto. Después de un largo rato de estar conviviendo con los de la banda, Ian se despidió y se fue al concierto para mirar a su novia cuando comenzara a cantar.

Cuando abrió el concierto la gente aplaudió como normalmente lo hacen cuando no conocen a un nuevo artista, Pansy solo necesito cantar una canción para que la gente lograra emocionarse, Draco y Harry que miraban todo atrás del escenario quedaron sorprendidos con los aplausos que le brindaban a la pelinegra. Al momento que Pansy cantaba la ultima canción, los chicos ya habían salido e ido al camerino a tomar algo. Mientras ella tocaba el piano y cantaba la canción que ante había cantado.

-Creo que valió la pena rogarle que aceptara-dijo Draco aun sin creer el publico que se estaba ganado la chica. Harry no contesto simplemente no lograba quitar la mirada de ella, hasta que una persona hablo.

-¡Vaya amigo! Si que canta bien-le dijo la voz del vocalista del grupo del cual estaban abriendo el concierto- ¿Sabes? Creo que me agradaría que abriera todos nuestros conciertos en la próxima gira-Draco y Harry giraron a verlo rápidamente.

-¿De verdad?- dijeron asombrados los dos.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién será su represéntate?-dijo el chico pensativo, Harry le dio un codazo a Draco para que dijera algo rápidamente.

-Yo lo soy-le dijo Draco

-¡Genial! Toma- le extendió una tarjeta y Draco la tomo- Es nuestro represéntate, habla con el para que se pongan de acuerdo ¡Genial!- grito antes de irse.

-¡Dios Draco!-grito Harry rápidamente, no podía evitar sentirse mas feliz- ¡Estamos a un solo paso mas de lograr mas clientes!- Harry se lo quedo mirando extrañado, ya que el chico no le puso atención y ahora caminaba hacía una Pansy que salía del escenario contentísima, su cara se descompuso al ver como Draco abrazaba a Pansy fuertemente y la levantaba un poco del piso sumamente feliz, Pansy solo se quedo sorprendida ante aquello, que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra.

-¡Lo hiciste genial! ¡Eres genial!-le grito Draco cuando la deposito de nuevo en el piso, Pansy sonreía pero no podía decir nada, estaba confundida por la reacción.

-¡Pansy lo hiciste asombroso!-le dijo Harry rápidamente, mientras quitaba a Draco de un empujón y abrazaba a Pansy con igual o mas intensidad que Draco.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular, aun con una sonrisa la cual se extendió más cuando vio a Ian correr hacia ella.

-¡Amor! ¡Lo hiciste genial!-le dijo cuando ambos se abrazaron y se dieron unos cuantos besos, Harry miraron la escena con desagrado, mientras que Draco la miraba sin importancia, ya que al parecer el que tenia claro que era lo que estaba sintiendo era Harry.

Al terminar ese día Harry se fue directo a su casa, aunque Draco quiso convencerlo de ir a celebrar el gran público que Pansy había logrado, el cual se tuvo que ir a su casa, por que todos estaban cansado y Harry no tenia ni un animo de celebrar nada, haber aceptado que ella le atraía y que le gustaba, no era bueno. Ya que tenía novio y lamentablemente Harry era demasiado bueno para arrebatarle una mujer a una persona.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tienes que tener novio Pansy?-dijo en voz alta y suspirando, estaba tendido sobre su cama, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era tener el menor trato con ella. Mientras que Draco solo pensaba en los buenos resultados que saldría de aquello y Pansy en lo feliz que se sentía en compartir, la emoción y felicidad ad que sentía al cantar frente a la gente, con Ian.

Al día siguiente Draco llamo a primera hora al represéntate del grupo Forjes.

-Buenos días Sr. Malfoy, tome asiento por favor-el rubio le tomo la palabra y se sentó en la silla frente de el.

-Buenos días-le saludo cordialmente.

-Vera, el grupo quiere a esta chica que habrá sus conciertos…- se quedo pensando un momento, logrando asustarlo.

-¿Y usted no esta de acuerdo?-le pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-Oh no, no, por supuesto que si, traería mucha mas gente a los conciertos, y pues lo demás usted ya lo sabe, pero la gira dura 6 meses ¿Ella esta de acuerdo de ausentarse tanto tiempo? Tengo entendido que esta en una relación-le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro que estará de acuerdo… es lo que mas desea-le dijo Draco "Y si no lo esta la mato" pensó mientras sonreía.

-Bueno entonces háblelo con ella y cuando sepa su respuesta, venga conmigo y firmaremos el contrato…la gira comienza el próximo mes-le dijo por ultimo mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta de la oficina.

Draco estaba un poco preocupado por aquello, 6 meses era demasiado y si Pansy no aceptaba seria un problema. Aunque la verdad el problema seria otra cosa, que ninguno de los 3 imaginaria.

**N/A: Hola pues aquí les traigo otra capitulo, aunque no me agrado demasiado, y como no eh recibido comentarios me siento triste hahaha, espero y les guste al que sea que lo lea =). Gracias.**

**Alexita Malfoy.**


	7. Ire

Capitulo 7.- Iré

**Draco POV.**

Salí de la oficina del representante de los Forjes lo mas rápido que podía, para aparecerme en la casa de Harry, el cual estaba como de costumbre acostándote en su cama, lo pare golpeándolo con una almohada que estaba tirada.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- me grito molesto mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Tenemos un problema, idiota-le dije molesto, la verdad es que a veces Potter me sacaba de mis casillas, pero aunque me costara decirlo le tome un gran cariño.

-¿Cuál problema?-me pregunto mirándome asustado

-La gira dura 6 meses, ¡6 MESES! ¿Qué tal si no acepta? – le dije sin mas ni menos, la verdad es que si estaba asustado, era nuestra única oportunidad de que vieran los demás artistas que somos buenos en nuestro trabajo y si Parkinson se hecha para atrás todo se nos vendría abajo. Lo vi mirarme sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

-6 meses… -

-¿Qué no tienes mas que decir?-le pregunte molesto

-Es que no sé que decir… mira no nos precipitemos a las cosas, hablémoslo con ella primero y ya acorde a lo que suceda, algo se nos ocurrirá. A demás es lo que ella quiere, no creo que no sepa que así se dan las cosas en esta vida de la música ¿no crees?- Tenia razón, me calme un poco con sus palabras, pero aun así me preocupaba lo que fuera a decir.

-Tienes razón, vamos hablar con ella de una vez, no puedo mas con esta angustia-le dije, el me miro algo extraño- ¿Qué esperas? Cámbiate de una vez-le dije molesto.

-Ya voy, ya voy- me contesto no muy convencido de querer ir, la verdad no sabia que le sucedía, desde que volvimos a ver a Parkinson, se comportaba muy extraño, pero como era costumbre mía, no le tome importancia, ya que me preocupaban mas otras cosas, como el futuro de mi carrera.

**Pansy POV.**

Salí de la ducha cubierta en mi toalla, después de que Ian ya se había marchado a su trabajo, me puse un vestido pegado al cuerpo de color azul y me cubrí con un pequeño suéter de color negro, ya que me había dado un poco de frio, cuando escuche un fuerte crack en la cocina, la verdad salí molesta, pues ya tenia una idea de quien se trataba, eso de llegar a mi casa sin decirme nada, en verdad era molesto.

-¿Se puede saber quien les dio permiso de aparecerse en mi casa?-les pregunte molesto cuando los vi a los dos mirarme con una cara de preocupación enorme-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte rápidamente.

-Yo hablo-le dijo Harry a Draco el cual ya iba a contestar- Parkinson, si sabes que cuando una persona le abre los conciertos a alguien que esta de gira, debe de ir a donde ellos van por el tiempo que dure ¿verdad?-Me ofendió la pregunta, pues claro que sabia, ya que así se daban a conocer otros grupos.

-Claro que lo se-le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón, ellos me imitaron y la verdad es que me miraban muy atentamente, lo cual me incomodaba.

-¿Y que piensas si alguien quisiera que tú abrieras sus conciertos?- esta vez fue Malfoy el que hablo, y la verdad es que su pregunta me sorprendió.

-Pues que estaría fantástico-le dije emocionada-¿Acaso alguien quiere que habrá sus conciertos?-les pregunte realmente sorprendida y feliz.

-Si, así es-dijeron al mismo tiempo y si mi percepción de emociones no fallaba, emocionados por mi reacción.

-¡Eso es estupendo! ¿Cuándo empieza? ¿A dónde iremos primero? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿3 meses?-los bombardee con muchas preguntas, pero la ultima tuvo un efecto especial en ellos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada?- ya me estaba comenzando a molestar tanto misterio.

-Parkinson, la gira empieza el próximo mes y… y dura 6 meses-

-¿Qué?-pregunte de nuevo, tal vez había escuchado mal, 6 meses es mucho.

-Dura 6 meses- ahora si que me moría.

-¡Es demasiado!-grite, imposible que fueran 6 meses.

-Mira Parkinson, o es eso o es nada, tú decides, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no seas estúpida-me dijo Malfoy sumamente molesto

-Mira Malfoy, no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera, tengo una vida y un novio aquí, 6 meses es demasiado tiempo, no puedo tomar esa decisión sola, tengo que hablar con Ian-me enojaba su tono al decirme las cosas, quien se creía que era.

-Si tienes razón Parkinson, háblalo con el, pero toma en cuenta que es tu sueño y si en verdad es lo que deseas, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad-me dijo Harry, y la verdad es que sus palabras eran muy ciertas- Ahora te dejamos, pero por favor, en cuanto decidas algo avísanos inmediatamente, hasta luego- se despidió, vi como Malfoy iba a replicar algo mas, pero Harry fue mas rápido y lo tomo del hombro para después desaparecer de mi departamento.

**Harry POV.**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-me pregunto Draco molesto, con una mirada que en verdad si me dio miedo.

-Tranquilo quieres, no podemos empezar atacarla, y la verdad es que tiene razón, debe hablarlo con el idiota de su novio- aquello ultimo lo dije con un resentimiento que creo que Draco lo noto, por que me miro de una manera muy atenta.

-Esta bien, solo espero que él no nos cause problemas o en verdad le pondré un imperius para hacer que le diga a Parkinson que vaya- bufo mientras se desplomaba en mi sillón y aparecía un whisky en su mano.

-Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a eso-le dije, esta preocupado al igual que el, nuestras carreras aunque lo quisiéramos o no, podrían depender de ella, aunque también me preocupaba pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, Draco quería que fuera con el y la verdad es que no quería dejarlo solo con Pansy, algo me decía que Draco aunque no quisiera verlo, se sentía atraído al igual que yo. No lo se tal vez sea algo pasional, carnal, pero no puedo dejar de soñar y pensar en ella, y esto me esta matando cada vez mas. No quiero ni imaginarme que pueda pasar.

-Harry me iré a casa, en cuanto a lo de Parkinson, si llega a llamar para dar una respuesta te avisare, nos vemos después- y así como menciono eso se marcho, yo seguí recostado en el sillón hasta que me quede dormido, últimamente prefería vivir de mis sueños que de la realidad y desgraciadamente sabia el porqué.

**Pansy POV.**

-6 Meses- repetí para mi misma al momento en que desaparecieron de mi casa, estuve dando vueltas como loca de un lado para otro hasta que me canse y me recosté en mi cama, no se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en como decírselo a Ian, hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, mire el reloj que estaba sobre mi buro que el cual marcaban las 9 de la noche, me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia la cocina.

-Hola nena- me dijo cuando camino hacia mi y me abrazaba.

-Hola, ¿que tal tu día?-le pregunte algo nerviosa soltándonos del abrazo.

-Excelente, Elisa es súper eficiente, sus ideas son grandiosas amor, no pudiste escoger a una persona mejor para que se encarga de tu puesto- Me alegre al escuchar eso.

-Que bueno-le conteste sin animo, el me miro extrañado

-¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto mirándome

-Ian, hoy vinieron Malfoy y Potter- hizo una mueca al escuchar sus nombres y camino a la cocina

-¿Qué querían?-me pregunto sin mirarme y abriendo el refrigerador.

-Pues decirme que me quieren para ser Telonera de Forjes en su gira-le conteste frotando mis manos, en verdad tenia miedo de como reaccionara, mis manos sudaban.

-Eso es genial amor- me dijo cerrando el refrigerador y corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme, le correspondí el abrazo no muy segura-Amor, ¿Qué pasa? No te vez muy contenta-me dijo al soltarme del abrazo.

-Dura 6 meses la gira-le solté de golpe, él se quedo mirándome sin saber que decir, veía en su rostro que no estaba contento con la noticia.

-Vaya… 6 meses es mucho…-no me miraba a la cara, solo miraba hacia mis manos.

-¡Lo se! Amor si no te parece no voy, no quiero…-el tomo mis manos y me callo con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pansy…-Me miro a los ojos y sentí un pequeño alivio-Te amo, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y si ir a esa gira hará tu sueño realidad, no tengo porque oponerme a nada… 6 meses si son muchos, pero se pasan rápido a demás, estaremos en contacto todos los días… Te amo- no pude evitar sonreír, lo abrase con tanta fuerza, el me correspondió igual.

-Te amo tanto Ian, hablaremos todos los días y…-

-¿Pansy se te olvida que eres una bruja? Puedes venir todos los días-me dijo con una sonrisa picarona en su cara, había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

-Es verdad, creo que ya no lo recordaba-le dije riéndome, esa noche hicimos el amor como locos, Ian era la persona mas comprensiva y amorosa del mundo, no había podido encontrarme a uno mejor que él.

Al día siguiente fui a la oficina de Malfoy que para mi suerte se encontraba con Harry, al entrar ambos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos y a la vez un poco asustados, yo creo que era por la respuesta que les daría.

**Draco POV.**

La vimos entrar a mi oficina sin anunciarse, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por lo que fuera a decirnos.

-Buenos días-nos dijo mirándonos de una manera extraña, supongo que disfrutaba viéndonos sufrir, la muy descarada tenia una sonrisa burlona en su cara, de seguro este era parte de su venganza por lo que paso en Hogwarts.

-Dilo de una vez Parkinson-le dije tratando de no sonar desesperado

-¡Draco! Por favor-me dijo Harry molesto

-Bien, siéntate-le dije tratando de poner mi mejor cara

-No es necesario, solo venia a decirles que si iré- sus palabras me dejaron desconcertado, en verdad había escuchado aquello.

-¿En serio?-ese había sido Harry, el cual fue el que me hizo regresar a la tierra.

-Si, enserio-nos dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Parkinson, debo admitir que por unos momentos pensé que dirías que no y que todo se iría por el caño- le dije levantándome de la silla y acercándome a ella, no se ni por que lo hice, pero una vez que llegue a unos centímetros de ella, la abrase.-Gracias- le dije soltándola, ella no correspondió el abrazo pero si la vi algo extrañada y sonrojada.

-De… de nada, debo irme…adiós Harry, Malfoy- aquello lo dijo tartamudeando como cuando estaba enamorada de mi, eso me hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué fue eso?-escuche la voz de Harry hablarme molesto

-¿Qué fue que?-le pregunte algo extrañado

-Nada, olvídalo-me contesto, Harry estaba muy extraño últimamente cada vez que había afecto de mi hacia Parkinson, aunque la verdad, no supe por que había hecho, tal vez por la emoción de que mi carrera no se vería estropeada.

-Estas muy extraño Harry, pero en fin, solo faltan dos semanas para que se termine el mes, tengo que hablar al representante de los Forjes para ver algunos detalles-

-De acuerdo, me avisas cuando sepas, nos vemos- me dijo sin mas y desapareció de mi oficina, realmente Harry estaba actuando muy extraño.

**Cambio de Narrador**

El día termino para todos, Draco había hablado con el representante de los Forjes, se marcharían el primero de Mayo hacia Paris, para después seguir a Roma, Vermont, Barcelona y Ámsterdam. Había logrado conseguir el camión gracias a Jeremy que tenía uno, el cual era de su antigua banda, tenía ya todo resuelto, así que ya no se preocupaba de nada, aunque aun así pensaba en que era lo que le sucedía a Harry, su actitud con el y hacia Parkinson le comenzaba a llamar mucho la atención, aunque aun desconocía el porqué. Mientras que Harry sabia perfectamente lo que le sucedía, sabia que algo en el despertaba cierta atracción por Parkinson, solo que no sabia bien si era solo deseo o algo mas.

Pansy estaba feliz, su sueño estaba cada vez mas cerca, tenia a Ian apoyándola en todo lo que deseaba, jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, pero todo eso estaba por cambiar, no tenia idea de todo lo que le esperaba al momento de irse de gira, su vida literalmente cambiaria.

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento el retraso, sé que dije que en una semana subiría capitulo nuevo y me tarde mas, pero es que eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer y andaba algo sin inspiración, y no me gusta escribir sin estar inspiración, pero espero y les guste este capitulo que en verdad batalle demasiado para hacerlo, por que no sabia que ponerle xD, pero el siguiente creo que podrá escribirlo mas rápido, porque ya lo tengo en mente todo, lamento mucho el retraso en verdad, pero espero y les guste,

Saludos a todas y gracias por seguir mi historia

Atte: Alexita Malfoy.


	8. Conociéndonos de nuevo, un poco mas

Capitulo 8.- Conociéndonos de nuevo, un poco más.

**3 Semanas después…**

**Pansy POV.**

-¡Pansy!-El grito de Ian al llegar a la casa, casi me mata del susto, salí de mi recamara corriendo para después colgarme de mi novio.

-Hola-le dije una vez que el me tenia sobre sus brazos-¿Cómo te fue amorcito?-le pregunte dándole miles de besos por todo el rostro.

-Muy bien, Elisa dio unas ideas sumamente geniales para la revista, deberías verla esta súper feliz con el trabajo que le dejaste- Sonreí feliz, me agradaba que Elisa se hubiera adaptado muy bien en el trabajo, me bajo de sus brazos, para después recostarse en el sillón.

-Me agrada que les sea de buena ayuda-le dije al momento que lo veía, me hizo una seña con la mano para que me recostara a su lado, corrí hacia él, me recosté a su lado y nos abrazamos, muy apenas y cabíamos en aquel sillón.

-¿Se siente extraño no?- Me pregunto Ian mientras suspiraba fuertemente

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte sin mirarlo

-Pues que en un día te vas y lamentablemente como dijo ese rubio tonto, no podrás usar la magia porque estarás con tu grupo en todo el camino- me dijo algo triste, Malfoy había dicho que iba hacer imposible usar la magia ya que estaríamos acompañados y estaríamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el camión, era algo que no me gustaba, pero así eran las cosas.

-Pero hablaremos todos los días y descuida algo se me ocurrirá para poder escaparme-le guiñe un ojo y esbozo una sonrisa, me beso en los labios y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

**Harry POV.**

Genial, algo no me gustaba de todo este viaje, pero algo me decía que no dejara solos a Draco y Pansy. Estaba recostado en mi cama y miraba mi techo, como si el me fuera a dar la respuesta a mis preguntas, pero sabia que no, que yo solo debía averiguar que era exactamente todos estos sentimientos que estaban apareciendo sobre mi, cada vez que la veía o la tenia tan cerca. Me quede dormido, para acabar despertando al día siguiente mojado gracias a Draco, que como era costumbre se aparecía en mi casa y me levantaba de mala manera.

-¡Draco! ¡¿Cuándo será el maldito día que me despiertes bien?!-le grite molesto mientras le arrebataba la toalla bruscamente, lo vi reiré como estúpido y eso me hizo enfurecer.- ¡Cállate!-le avente una almohada con fuerza pero la esquivo.

-Ya tranquilo… Harry en verdad te hace falta una mujer, tu casa es un asco-lo vi mirar mi casa, con una cara de asco, no estaba tan sucia.

-¿A que viniste ahora?-le pregunte

-A ver que hagas tu maleta, eres capaz de no hacerla-Idiota, si supiera que mi maleta esta hecha desde hace tiempo.

-Ya la tengo Malfoy, ahora vete, que quiero seguir durmiendo-le dije, me iba a tapar con la sabana, pero antes aparecí mi maleta en una silla, antes de que Draco me digiera algo, solo escuche maldiciendo por lo bajo y un fuerte crack, antes de volver a quedarme dormido.

**Draco POV.**

Me aparecí en mi casa molesto, Harry se la vivía dormido o sin ganas de nada, me empezaba a molestar, era como si nada le importa, me estaba empezando a preocupar, mejor me salí a caminar por las calles, sin darme cuenta llegue aquella pared por la cual podrías entrar al callejón Diagon.

-¿Da nostalgia no?-escuche una voz detrás de mi

-¿Parkinson que haces aquí?-le pregunte extrañado

-Salí a caminar, me sentía algo aburrida encerrada en la casa, y pues pasaba por aquí-me contesto mirando aquella pared, al igual que yo.

-No me da nostalgia para nada-le conteste a su pregunta, para después mirarla a ella.

-Mientes, se te ven en los ojos-me contesto mirándome y con una ligera sonrisa, me enojo que pudiera leerme tan bien, era la única que sabia lo que me pasaba siempre en Hogwarts.

-Ya no importa eso, ya no vivo en aquel mundo y no me importa lo que pase en el, hasta luego-le dije comenzando a caminar.

-¡Malfoy! Espera-me grito desde lo lejos, me gire a verla.-Porque no tratamos de tener la fiesta en paz, si vamos a pasar 6 meses de gira, tan siquiera hay que tratarnos con respeto-me dijo, aquellas palabras ya las había escuchado antes y recuerdo que no funcionaron conmigo, pero no pasaba nada con intentarlo.

-Esta bien Parkinson… ¿Quieres tomar algo?-ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Llegamos a un pequeño puesto de café y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Dime, ¿Cómo decidiste ser representante?-me pregunto mientras veía el menú del café.

-Soy bueno dirigiendo a la gente y haciendo que sean responsable, a demás me gusta encontrar personas con talentos-le conteste dejando el menú a un lado.

-Si, recuerdo como mandabas a ese pobre par de gordos, pero no siempre se puede controlar a la gente, hay algunos que tiene su carácter… Es extraño como es que nos fuimos a topar ustedes y yo ¿no?-me dijo cerrando el menú y riéndose.

-Si, la verdad si… Al principio pensamos que nos estabas acosando de nuevo-le dije riéndome, a ella no le molesto lo que dije, simplemente se rio con fuerza, mientras se tapaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Lo dejaron claro ese día, en que se dieron cuenta que yo era su salvación...-

-¿Desean ordenar algo?-el mesero nos interrumpió, la verdad es que no me la estaba pasando tan mal con Parkinson

-Si, un café choco latoso con mucha espuma, por favor-pidió Pansy

-A mi un café americano, gracias-el mesero se marcho dejándonos solos de nuevo- Y dime Parkinson…-

-Pansy-me cortó

-Pansy, dime, ¿como supiste que tenias buena voz?-le pregunte

-Pues un día estaba trabajando en la oficina y suelo escuchar música para inspirarme e Ian entro y me escucho… él fue el que me dijo que tenia una voz hermosa y fue así como empezamos todo esto, comenzamos a ir a bares a cantar solo por diversión, hasta que el amigo de Ian nos consiguió esa presentación contigo-me dijo, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Ian

-Pues tal parece que ese Ian te ah ayudado mucho-le dije mirándola sonreír

-Claro, es lo mejor que me ah pasado… -El mesero llego con los cafés, ambos les dimos las gracias.

-¿Cómo se dieron las cosas entre ustedes? Digo no es que me importe, pero me da curiosidad saber como se dieron-le pregunte, la verdad no sabia porque en esos momentos me daba curiosidad por saber como se había dado su relación.

-Pues al principio no lo soportaba, ya sabes, nunca me gusto que me digieran que hacer, pero no se fue muy extraño como se dieron las cosas-me contesto mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa, al parecer los recuerdos de aquella vez le llegaron a la mente.

-Suele suceder… ¿Estas emocionada?-le pregunte, al parecer no supo a que me refería- A la gira Parkinson, que diga Pansy, es difícil llamarte así, dado que jamás lo hice-le dije riendo.

-Lo se, pero así eres tu, ególatra, presumido, mandón y con un mal carácter-me dijo riendo

-¡Vaya que me conoces!-nos reímos por un rato, hasta que me pregunto otra cosa.

-Vez, podemos llevarnos bien-me dijo mientras señalaba la escena de estos momentos

-Tal parece que si Parki.. Pansy-le dije sonriendo, la verdad es que me sentía cómodo

-¿Y tu no tienes novia o algo?-me pregunto dándole un sorbo a su café.

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ver si aun tienes oportunidad con uno de nosotros? Harry tampoco tiene-le dije burlonamente, pero a ella pareció molestarle

-Por supuesto que no Malfoy, y si son iguales que antes, puedo imaginarme por que siguen solteros o sin alguien a su lado-me contesto molesta

-Tranquila, estaba bromeando-le dije tratando de calmarla

-¡Pues tus bromas no dan risa!-me dijo casi gritando, suspiro un poco y giro su cara hacia otro lado

-Perdón ya, no te enojes-le dije un poco sorprendido

-Creo que no fue bueno que viniera, mejor me voy-se levanto del asiento

-¡Oye! Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no querías que nos tratáramos bien?-le pregunte, me volteo a ver con una mirada que jure que casi podía matarme con ella.

-Si, pero fallaste con tu broma, mira Malfoy perdona, estoy algo abrumada y así, pero creo que mejor me voy… no me siento bien… Adiós-me dijo antes de irse, camino súper rápido, pero tan siquiera pidió perdón y no se fue molesta, aunque la verdad me dio algo de risa la situación, pero algo en mi me hizo que me llamara un poco mas la atención Pansy.

**Pansy POV.**

Me fui de ahí casi corriendo, me molesto lo que había dicho, y me fui lo más rápido posible para después aparecerme en mi casa, me sobresalte cuando vi a Harry en ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte molesta

-Lamento aparecerme así, pero quería platicar contigo-me dijo levantándose de mi sillón

-¿De que?-le pregunte dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y me sentaba a un lado, él se volvió a sentar, parecía algo nervioso y preocupado, así que me calme un poco, el no tenia la culpa de mi mal genio.

-Solo quería disculparme, porque últimamente me eh portado algo mal contigo, no eh tenido días buenos y creo que eso afecta mi animo-me dijo mirándome fijamente, algo en su mirada me incomodaba para ser sincera.

-Descuida, trabajar con Malfoy debe ser frustrante-le dije riendo, él también lo hizo.

-La verdad si, mas cuando llega a mi casa y me levanta de mala manera, siempre me avienta agua o me avienta cojines, odio que lo haga-me dijo riéndose.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-le dije burlona-¿Ya comiste Harry?-le pregunte levantándome de la mesa

-No, aun no ¿Tu?-me pregunto mirándome caminar hacia la cocina

-Tampoco, ven hagamos algo, muero de hambre-le dije, el asintió y se acercó enfrente de mi

-Pero debo admitir que soy malísimo en la cocina Pansy-me dijo

-Descuida yo también, ¿Qué se te antoja? Yo tengo ganas de pollo con puré de papas y verduras al vapor… que rico ¿no?-le dije saboreándome casi todo lo que mencionaba.

-Suena perfecto Pansy-me dijo, saque mi varita, ni de chiste cocinaría, soy pésima y no quería pasar vergüenzas, él se rio de mi-Supuse que no lo preparáis, ¿Recuerdas la vez que me diste un muffin todo quemado?-me pregunto, me sorprendí demasiado.

-Dios, ¿Como es posible que recuerdes eso?, ¡Que pena!-le conteste riéndome y recordando aquel muffin completamente quemado, al parecer Harry también lo recordó porque ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

-No lo se, el momento me lo recordó-me dijo aun riéndose y ayudándome a poner los cubiertos.

-Supongo que si, en fin, provecho Potter, espero que mi comida mágica sea mejor que prepararlo yo misma-le conteste con una sonrisa, lo vi mirarme en silencio y eso me alteraba un poco.

-Espero algún día probar algo hecho por ti, que no este quemado-no se si fue mi imaginación o en su plato-Estuvo delicioso Pansy, tengo que irme-se levanto algo precipitado.

-De nada, supongo que nos vemos mañana en la oficina de Malfoy-le dije no preguntando mas bien como confirmando.

-Claro, a las 9 A.M descansa Pansy, hasta mañana-me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a el para estirar mi mano para despedirme, el la tomo alto nervioso, para después soltarse rápidamente y desaparecer… La verdad es que Harry tenia ya tiempo portándose algo extraño, pero no era de mi incumbencia, nuestro trato solo tenia que ser profesional, a demás si estoy tratándolos bien es porque pasar 6 meses discutiendo es mas cansado que viajar.

**Cambio de narrador: **

Cada uno se encontraba ya en sus respectivas casas, pensando que de ahora en adelante todo mejoraría, tal vez si en cuestiones laborales, pero lo que no sabían, es que un problema mas grande a cualquiera se les presentaría, ellos: Luchar entre si, por conquistar el amor de una mujer y ella: Decidir o mas bien dicho, escuchar a su corazón y ver a quien es el que realmente quiere ama.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Les dije que lo tendría mas rápido, la motivación a regresado a mi y estoy bien feliz. Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero y les guste, esto es un capitulo antes de iniciar la gira, y de todos los problemas que tendrán, para que los lleve a momentos incomodo o inesperados, espero y les guste el capitulo, los veo pronto y gracias por seguirme leyendo. **

**Alexita Malfoy**


	9. Situaciones confusas e incomodas

Capítulo 9.- Situaciones confusas e incomodas.

**Pansy POV.**

La noche pasada, fue la última noche que pase con Ian antes de irme durante 6 meses, fue hermoso estar con él una vez más antes de marcharme, en verdad lo extrañaría. Me encontraba sentada mirando su rostro mientras el dormía aun lado mío, mire el reloj aun lado de mi cama, marcaban las 7:30, suspire una vez más le di un pequeño beso en la frente y me metí al baño para darme una buena ducha, cuando salí envuelta en la toalla vi a Ian sentado en la cama mirándome.

-Hoy te vas, ¿Estas emocionada?-me pregunto, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia mi, me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me sacaría el aire.

-Si lo estoy, pero a la vez estoy triste… no poder verte en 6 meses será un infierno-le dije correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Descuida amor, cuando nos veamos será mucho más emocionante, nos veíamos casi seguido, a lo mejor extrañarnos un poco nos vendrá bien-me decía tratando de animarme, lo bese con una intensidad que el correspondió.

-Tal vez tienes razón-le dije cuando terminamos aquel beso

-Ya verás que si, por que no te arreglas mientras te preparo algo de desayunar-me dijo mientras me sonreía, yo asentí y lo vi salir del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina. Escogí un vestido rosa pastel de tirantes pegado que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, me puse un pequeño saco encima de color azul, con unos zapatos de tacón bajo, del mismo color del vestido, mi cabello lacio, sin maquillarme, mire mis maletas que estaban en la sala mientras salía al comedor y veía a Ian hacer de desayunar, todo trascurrió bien hasta que mire el reloj que marcaba las 8:50, me deje llevar por la compañía de Ian que se me había ido el tiempo, salte de la silla y me acerque a Ian, lo abrase y lo bese como 20 veces.

-Te extrañare demasiado, pero hablaremos por la laptop y te escribiré-le dije besándolo por última vez- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, vete tranquila- me dijo abrazándome, me fui hacia donde tenía mis maletas, lo mire una vez más, y desaparecí de mi departamento.

**Draco POV. **

-¡8:59! ¿Por qué no llega? ¿Le dijiste Harry?!-le grite molesto a Harry, todos los demás me veían con cara de que era muy exagerado, pero para mí no era exageración.

-Si le dije Draco, cálmate, no creo que… ah mira ahí esta-me dijo señalando el elevador cuando se abría y daba paso a Pansy, me acerque molesto a ella.

-¡A la otra te diré que a las 8:30! A lo mejor así llegas temprano y no a la mera hora-le grite molesto, ella me miro sorprendida y un poco asustada a la vez.

-Disculpa, se me fue la noción del tiempo –me contesto algo apenada

-Ya Draco, ha llegado justo a la hora, no es para tanto-dijo Jeremy desde el otro extremo de mi oficina, suspire tratando de calmarme un poco.

-Lo siento, pero es que no quiero que nada salga mal, esta es una grande oportunidad para todos y la puntualidad debe ser nuestra prioridad-les dije tratando de calmar el ambiente, ya que se había vuelto un poco tenso.

-Tienes razón Draco, descuida no volverá a pasar-me contesto Pansy un poco más tranquila, me quede mirando por una fracción de segundo que parecía ser eterna, había algo en su mirada que me hizo sentir extraño.

-Bueno hay que irnos ya, el camión ya llego- la voz de Harry me hizo regresar a la realidad, deje de mirar a Pansy para después tomar mis cosas.

-Bien, pues hay que irnos- les dije caminando hacia donde estaba Pansy para subir al elevador, una vez que todos estábamos abajo y las maletas en el camión, todos subimos, algunos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo grande y cómodo que era el camión, tenía varias camas, algunas en literas y una mesa de comida, y el baño al final en la parte trasera.

-Es enorme Draco, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-me pregunto Jerry mientras se tiraba en una de las camas

-Es de la antigua banda de Jeremy pero eso es lo de menos, en fin, ahora escúchenme todos-todos quienes ponían algunas mochilas por aquí y por allá, me voltearon a ver- Esto será un viaje de 6 meses, hay que tratar de llevarnos lo mejor posible, estar listos a la hora que se debe, si todo sale bien, serán reconocidos muy pronto y sus rostros serán los primeros en la lista de la mejor música, así que chicos, mucha suerte a todos-les dije emocionado, los chicos comenzaron hacer ruido y dar animo a Pansy la cual se veía un poco nerviosa.

-¿Están listos todos?-me pregunto el chofer desde el asiento, asentí con la cabeza y él puso el camión en marcha, los chicos se habían quedado dormidos en las camas, Pansy se había sentado en un sillón que estaba pegado a una de las ventanas, y Harry y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de comida, la cual también tenía unos sillones entre la mesa.

**Harry POV**

-¿A dónde iremos primero Draco?-le pregunte alejando mi vista de Pansy que se había sentado en uno de los sillones del camión, se veía realmente hermosa.

-Primero a Paris y son muchos lugares, el chofer me lo dio el representante de los Forjes, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, pero hay algo en ti Harry que me hace creer que algo me ocultas y no quieres decirme que es- las últimas palabras me hizo hacer mirar a Pansy, que la vi mirar a Draco cuando dijo aquello

-Claro que no, ya te lo había dicho-le dije mirándolo de nuevo, tratando que no se notara mi expresión de culpabilidad por sentir aquello por alguien que hace años la desprecie.

-No te creo, pero algún día me lo dirás, ya veraz-

-¿Cuánto será de aquí a Paris?-la voz de Pansy nos interrumpió mientras veía unas hojas en sus manos, ambos nos quedamos en silencio viéndola, hasta que ella levanto la mirada-¿Qué? ¿No lo saben tampoco?

-Yo no-contesto Draco, para luego mirarme, yo tampoco lo sabía así que solo me encogí de brazos, cuando la voz del chofer contesto que eran 18 horas. (La verdad no tengo idea de las horas ni nada, asi que mejor no pondrá lugares, porque soy pésima en geografía haha) se nos quedó mirando con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te burles tu tampoco lo sabias-le dijo Draco tratando de ocultar la vergüenza con una sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella, eso me puso algo irritado.

-¿Qué es lo que lees?-le pregunte haciendo que me pusiera atención a mi

-Unas canciones que escribí, ¿Las quieren ver?-nos preguntó, se levantó del asiento y se sentó en la mesa a lado de Draco, eso me molesto, así que me levante y me senté a un lado de ella atrapándola en medio de los dos. Puso las hojas sobre la mesa mientras Draco y Yo nos acercamos un poco más para leerlas, pude notar que en ese momento Pansy se incomodó. ¿Acaso esa era una señal para mí? No lo sabía muy bien y sé que había dicho que nunca sería capaz de quitarle la novia a una persona, pero en este momento jamás en mi vida había deseado algo con tanta intensidad, así que ya lo eh decidido, tratare de conquistar a Pansy.

**Pansy POV.**

Esta situación fue de lo más extraña, me sentí muy incómoda, no sé si por el hecho de que hace mucho tiempo estos dos eran el amor de mi vida y ahora me encontraba entre ellos como si nada, solo que Harry estaba demasiado extraño, era verdad lo que decía Draco, algo le pasaba y no le quería decir ni a su mejor amigo, pero ese no era mi problema, ¿O sí? Por un instante quise saber qué era eso, soy curiosa y no lo puedo evitar, pero por un momento fue como si Harry se hubiera molestado al momento que me senté a un lado de Malfoy. Cuando ambos se acercaron a ver mis hojas, me sentí muchísimo más incómoda, pensé en que Ian se volvería loco si viera esta escena, suspire un poco al recordarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-escuche la voz de Harry y lo mire sonriéndole

-Claro solo me acorde de algo-le dije mirando de nuevo a mis hojas.

-El estará bien Parkinson, no seas sentimental-la voz fría de Draco me sorprendió, ¿Cómo demonios sabía que pensaba en él?

-¿acaso lees mi mente Malfoy?-le pregunte con interés y lo más bajito posible para que nadie nos escuchara

-Claro que no, pero es obvio que estás pensando en él, digo 6 meses es demasiado para estar alejada ¿no? Y tú eres de esas personas que si por ti fuera jamás te separarías de el al menos si fuera algo fuerte, o algo que en verdad te importara, como la gira-

-Vaya, después de todo si me conoces bien- le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa entre incrédula y sorprendida, aquello me había tomado por sorpresa ¿Cómo es que sabía aquello? Harry se había levantado del lugar y buscaba algo en una maleta que traía con él, sacando un pequeño libro de ella.

-Toma, tal vez esto te ayude a distraerte, y de seguro él te extraña tanto como tú a él, pero 6 meses se pasan de prisa-me dijo guiñándome un ojo, le sonreí agradecida, pero a la vez confundida y mejor volví al lugar donde había estado antes, me recosté y tome el libro no sin antes volver a mirarlos. Algo extraño sucedía con Harry de eso estaba segura, ¿Por qué me guiñaría un ojo? Y Draco ¿Cómo era posible que supiera aquello? ¿Sabría más de mí, de lo que yo sé? Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente y regrese la vista al libro, debería dejar de pensar en estas cosas, yo solo vine hacer un sueño realidad, no a otra cosa ¿O sí?.

**Draco POV.**

Aquello fue algo extraño, el vernos a mí y Harry sentados a cada lado de ella, no pude evitar pensar que hubiera hecho el novio de Parkinson al verla ahí, sentada entre nosotros. La reacción de Harry al momento que ella se sentó a un lado mío me saco de onda, era como si se hubiera puesto algo tenso e irritado por aquello. Y Pansy al momento que nos acercamos un poco más para mirar las hojas de sus letras, se estremeció. ¿Sera acaso que aunque ella lo niegue, alguno de sus pasados sentimientos por nosotros aun estuvieran presentes? Puede que sí o que no y ella ni lo sepa, siempre fue una chica que aunque fuera guapa, era un poco insegura y siempre tardaba en darse cuenta de las cosas, hasta que otro tomaba la iniciativa y en el momento en que ella suspiro, me sentí molesto.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Harry, yo ya sabía cuál era la razón de aquel suspiro y eso me molesto, tal vez por lo sentimental y exagerada que es.

-Claro solo me acorde de algo-

-El estará bien Parkinson, no seas sentimental-Le dije con mi típica voz fría y que arrastra las palabras, ella me miro sorprendida

-¿acaso lees mi mente Malfoy?-pregunto con interés y lo más bajito posible para que nadie nos escuchara

-Claro que no, pero es obvio que estás pensando en él, digo 6 meses es demasiado para estar alejada ¿no? Y tú eres de esas personas que si por ti fuera jamás te separarías de el al menos si fuera algo fuerte, o algo que en verdad te importara, como la gira- Me sorprendí creo que más que ella, como era posible que yo supiera aquello sin darme cuenta.

-Vaya, después de todo si me conoces bien- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa entre incrédula y sorprendida, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa ¿Cómo es que sabía aquello? Ni yo mismo lo sabía, tal vez después de todo, en Hogwarts le ponía un poco de atención. Harry se había levantado del lugar y buscaba algo en una maleta que traía con él, sacando un pequeño libro de ella.

-Toma, tal vez esto te ayude a distraerte, y de seguro él te extraña tanto como tú a él, pero 6 meses se pasan de prisa-le dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella le sonríe agradecida, pero a la vez confundida y volvió a su lugar en donde había estado antes. Aquel afecto de Harry hacia ella me hizo molestarme aún más y hacer una pequeña mueca con mis labios, esto no me estaba agradando nada y ni siquiera se la razón, solo sé que hay algo que me molesta.

**Narrador **

Pansy se había quedado recostada en aquel largo sillón con el pequeño libro que Harry le había dado, el cual era muy aburrido para su gusto, al fondo se encontraban los integrantes de su banda dormían como bebes, ya que la noche de ayer se habían ido a una súper fiesta, que ahora sus consecuencias eran un terrible cansancio y un dolor de cabeza, Harry se había quedado en la mesa con su computadora y unos audífonos en las orejas, estaba mezclando y oyendo algunas pistas de canciones, mientras que Draco se había recostado en una de las camas que estaba desocupada, mirando algunos papeles que había firmado con el representante Forjes, las fechas y lugares de los conciertos, el primero era el 3 de Mayo, en el auditorio principal de Paris. Después de una hora, Pansy se había quedado dormida en aquel largo sillón con el libro en la mano, Harry ya había cerrado su laptop y se había recostado en otra cama vacía para dormir un poco, Draco se había quedado sumamente dormido con todos los papeles desparramados, y unos cuantos sobre su pálida cara, en cuanto a los fiesteros, seguían durmiendo, alguno que otro se había levantado para ir al baño, pero al salir regresaban a las camas, antes de que el camión en movimiento les produjera ascos.

Pasaron unas 5 horas, cuando Pansy sintió unas manos frías sacudiéndola con delicadeza, movió ligeramente la cabeza y diciendo cosas sin sentido, para los odios de aquella persona que quería que despertara.

-Vamos, despierta, iremos a comer algo…-Pansy escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras y a unos chicos que hablaban demasiado, abrió los ojos algo distraída y pudo ver la pálida cara de Draco.- ¿No tienes hambre?-pregunto el rubio.

-¡Vamos a comer!-

-Muero de hambre- escucho las voces de los chicos, los cuales eran los integrantes de su banda y unos fuertes pasos, los chicos corrieron hacia donde estaba Draco empujándolo con tanta fuerza que cayo enzima de Pansy, pero logrando apoyarse de una mano sobre el respaldo del largo sillón, Pansy se había enderezado en ese momento, y ambos miraban hacia la puerta del camión por donde habían salido los chicos como diablos, a excepción de Harry que veía a ambos con una cara de pocos amigos. Draco volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Pansy para encontrarse con su mirada y darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, se alejó rápidamente, incorporándose, al momento que ella se levantaba del lugar.

-Pues vamos a comer ¿no?-escucharon la voz de Harry a un lado de ellos, mirándolos fijamente, el ambiente se sintió algo tenso entre los 3.

-Sí, vayamos de una vez-contesto Draco mientras se hacía a un lado para que pasara Pansy. Pero sinceramente se había sentido algo incómodo con aquello y su cuerpo empezaba a tener reacciones que necesitaba controlar rápidamente.

-Claro-dijo ella mientras sonreía tratando de que aligerar el momento.

Harry se había irritado un poco ante aquello, no había hablado mucho mientras comían, los chicos platicaban con Pansy, la cual parecía estar alegremente, Draco de vez en cuando miraba a Harry que estaba concentrado en su comida y a Pansy despistadamente, después de comer todos volvieron al camión y continuaron la marcha.

-Dime Pansy ¿Extrañas a tu novio?-le pregunto Timmy que se encontraba en la mesa del camión con Jerry y Jeremy.

-Si lo extraño- le contesto Pansy a su pregunta la cual estaba acostada en una cama del camión.

-Es demasiado empalagosa, a lo mejor él ni te extraña-le dijo Draco burlándose sentando en el sillón donde ella antes había estado y aun lado de él estaba Harry.

-Draco, no todos son tan fríos como tú-le contesto Harry que vio que Pansy había hecho una mueca de molestia.

-Hay, es que Draco es como un viejito, todo le molesta- dijo muerto de la risa Jeremy, logrando que Pansy se riera también y olvidara el comentario de Draco.

El tiempo paso volando, hasta que notaron que el camión paraba se dieron cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

-Bien chicos, dormiremos en este hotel, tengo que descansar saben-les dijo el chofer, parado enfrente de la puerta del camión, esperando que todos tomaran sus cosas y bajaran del camión, les bajo las maletas por si alguno quisiera darse una ducha y para el cambio de ropa y se fueron a registrar al hotel de paso.

-Somos 8 personas- Draco había estado hablando con el de la recepción, por un buen rato y regreso a donde estaban los demás molesto- Solo he conseguido 2 habitaciones y tienen 2 camas matrimoniales y una habitación es individual, es lo único que pude conseguir, así que vean como dormirán de una vez-les dijo el chico, pero el chofer fue más rápido y le quito una llave que decía individual.

-Necesito descansar bien y eso lo hago mejor durmiendo solo, lo siento- le contesto rápidamente antes de salir corriendo como alma en pena.

-Yo no pienso dormir en el camión, las camas están duras-dijo Jeremy rápidamente, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de sus amigos.

-En verdad que son unos llorones, a ver… Jeremy y Jerry pueden dormir juntos-dijo Harry

-Se te olvida que son dos camas matrimoniales, Pansy no puede dormir con un hombre, ¿Qué diría su novio?-dijo rápidamente Jerry

-Descuida, yo puedo dormir en el camión, no me molesta-dijo rápidamente ella

-Por supuesto que no, mira nosotros podemos dormir en el camión y Harry y Draco juntos y tu sola en una cama-le dijo Timmy

-Pero una cama para ella sola es injusto, mira Timmy y Jerry duermen en el camión, Pansy con uno de ustedes o conmigo, ¡ya esta listo!, ustedes escogieron el camión-les dijo riéndose y arrebatándole las llaves a Draco para correr.

-¡Maldito tramposo! Tan siquiera deja bañarnos-le gritaron los otros corriendo detrás de Jeremy

-Vaya banda que encontraste Draco-le dijo Harry riéndose al verlos correr hacia la habitación

-Son los mejores que tenía, no me molestes-le contesto Draco mientras se encaminan al cuarto.

-Son graciosos-dijo Pansy detrás de ellos

Tardaron una media hora en que Jeremy, Jerry, Timmy y Draco estuvieran bañados y con sus pijamas, menos Harry que aún seguía en la ducha, Jeremy ya se había tirado a dormir en una cama a lado de Draco, el cual ya se encontraba en el quinto sueño, al menos eso parecía.

-Bueno Pansy, nosotros los dejamos para que descansen-les dijo Jerry y Timmy abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-Gracias, hasta mañana, que descansen chicos-les contesto Pansy con una sonrisa

-Igualmente-le contestaron antes de salir, Pansy le puso seguro a la puerta y comenzó a sacar un pantalón largo de franela de cuadritos y una camisa de manga larga de color gris y su ropa interior claro está. Pasaron como unos 15 minutos y se comenzaba a desesperar, Harry tenía como media hora en el baño, se acercó a la puerta y al querer tocar esta se abrió de repente, el pelinegro casi se estampa con Pansy, pero ella por instinto coloco sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, las cual quito rápidamente y dándole la espalda. Él se colocó una sudadera blanca que le quedaba grande, algo apenado.

-Lo siento-contesto rápidamente-Es que como te tardaste mucho, pensé que ya te habías caído o algo-le dijo rápidamente, pero Harry no decía ni una sola palabra, por su mente pasaron varias escenas donde la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba o que la introducía al baño junto con él.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?-le dijo Pansy pasando una mano sobre su cara

-¿Qué?... ah si perdona, me quede pensando-le contesto el haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara al baño.

-Descuida-le dijo Pansy rápidamente entro al baño y cerró la puerta, para darse un buen baño.

**Harry POV.**

Me recosté en la cama, aunque no había hecho nada, me sentía cansado, habían sido demasiadas emociones el día de hoy y el viaje fue realmente pesado. Recuerdo el momento en que Draco casi cae sobre Pansy y sus rostros quedan a una palma de distancia y me irrito, estaba claro que comenzaba a sentir cierta atracción por Pansy, ¡Que va! Atracción no, más bien sentía que esta chica me estaba robando el sueño y los suspiros, hay algo en ella que comenzaba a mover demasiadas cosas en mí, me estaba enamorando, pero regresamos al hecho que tiene ya a alguien a su lado y que lo único que puedo hacer es quitarme esta estúpida sensación. Aunque realmente esta noche será difícil y muy incómoda para mí, tendré que dormir a su lado y tendré que resistir las ganas de abrazarla.

-Debí aprovechar mi oportunidad antes-dije en voz alta suspirando y tratando de dormir rápidamente, para no tener esta ansiedad de abrazarla y besarla esta noche que dormiría a mi lado.

**Draco POV**

No podía dormir, veía a Pansy dar vueltas de un lado a otro esperando a que Harry saliera del baño, contuve las ganas de reírme, en verdad Harry era tardado en el baño, más que una mujer. La vi acercarse a la puerta para tocar y en ese momento salió el, casi se metían un buen golpe, pero ella… ella tuvo que meter las manos y tocarlo, pude ver un pequeño sonrojo de parte de Pansy al momento que le daba la espalda y le decía algo que no pude escuchar, ya que hablaban despacio para no disque despertarnos. Harry se había quedado inmóvil, como ido hasta que ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, después no sé qué dijeron y ella entro al baño, mientras Harry se desplomaba en la cama, lo escucho decir que debió aprovechar su oportunidad antes, no se a lo que se refiere y veo que poco a poco cae dormido. Mi vista se vuelve a posar sobre la puerta del baño, y en ese momento se me viene a la mente lo que paso en el camión. Demasiadas sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo en ese momento, fue realmente extraño, me sentí nervioso y a la vez confundido, me habían dado ganas de besarla y lo mejor que pude hacer fue alejarme rápidamente de ella. Y después viene esto, al momento que veo como coloca sus delicadas manos sobre Harry, hubo una ira en mí que no pude explicar. Empiezo a creer que Pansy tiene cierto efecto en mí, pero lamentablemente no puedo saber exactamente qué es y no puedo verificarlo, por el hecho de que mi carrera está de por medio y si cometo una tontería ella sería capaz de marcharse y por otro su estúpido novio, aunque ese motivo no es tan importante como el primero, así que tendré que seguir con esta confusa situación, hasta que realmente sepa que es lo que realmente me interesa de Pansy.

**Pansy POV.**

Me encontraba en la regadera, pensando mientras el agua caía sobre mi cara que aquellas situaciones me habían puesto nerviosa, no porque aun sintiera algo por ellos, porque está claro que por mi mente Ian siempre rondaba en ella, lo extrañaba, pero sin duda lo que más extrañaría seria tenerlo a mi lado. Mientras me pongo el shampoo y enjuague recuerdo el incidente con Draco en la camioneta, el momento en que nuestras caras estuvieron demasiado cerca fue realmente confuso, no sabía ni cómo explicarlo, me comienzo a tallar cuando recuerdo lo que paso minutos antes con Harry, había sido la misma sensación que sentí con Draco en el camión, estas cosas realmente me ponían mal y me hacían pensar cosas que no debía, me daba miedo que en estos meses yo comenzara a sentir lo que había sentido en Hogwarts, y luego recordé que dormiré con alguien que no es mi novio y eso no me gusta nada. Digo si fuera Jeremy no me molestaría, pero compartir la cama con Draco o Harry es sumamente malo, me incomoda y me pone nerviosa. Salí del baño ya vestido y veo en la cama a un Harry profundamente dormido, pienso que tal vez así logre dormir bien y no sentirme mal, por dormir a lado de aquella persona que una vez fue alguien importante para mí. Paso rápidamente mi mirada a la otra cama donde se encuentra Draco con Jeremy y esbozo una sonrisa sin darme cuenta. Draco se veía mejor dormido que despierto, me sonrojo al pensar aquello y me regaño a mi misma por pensar esas tonterías, me meto en la cama silenciosamente a un lado de Harry para no despertarlo, batalle como media hora en dormir, porque sinceramente este día había sido el más incómodo que haya tenido y con esto último logre quedarme dormida.

**Nota Autora:** H**ola! Ya se que me tarde años y en verdad lo lamento mucho, pero es que necesito inspirarme, leyendo historias y las de Hermione y Pansy la verdad no me agradan, digo no es que no me gusten lo que escriban, porque los temas en si están padres, pero la pareja sinceramente no me gusta, pero si lamento mucho haberme perdido tanto tiempo, prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible y creo que de ahora en adelante ya no habrá tantos relatos en primera persona, es que me eh dado cuenta que batallo mucho en eso de expresar los sentimientos de cada uno, no sé si lo noten de repente, la verdad es que hasta batallo con los propios míos digo si habrá, pero muy poco, no como antes, a lo mejor también es por eso que no se que escribir, nunca fui buena en relatos en primera persona, pero ustedes díganme, si no les molesta. Gracias por seguirme aun y en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, prometoo que actualizare lo mas pronto posible.. Los quiere y adora Alexita Malfoy **


	10. Primer mes

Capítulo 10.- Primer mese

Harry sintió algo pesado sobre su pecho, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, sintió un par de cabellos sobre su boca, bajo la mirada para ver que era aquello y pudo ver una cabellera negra. Era ella recargada sobre él, Pansy comenzó a mover la cabeza y al abrir los ojos, por un instante creyó que aquel cuerpo que abrazaba era el de Ian, pero al levantar la cabeza diciendo "Buenos días" vio perfectamente el rostro de Harry algo ruborizado, dio un grito enorme y se movió del lugar cayendo al piso, logrando despertar a Jeremy y Draco.

-¡Ahh ¿Qué paso?!- grito Jeremy sentándose en la cama

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Draco al igual que Jeremy sentándose en la cama

-¡Nada! No pasó nada- les contesto Pansy levantándose del suelo, con la cara súper roja de la vergüenza, tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa, mientras los demás la veían con aspecto extrañado y sin entender nada.

-¿Qué le hiciste Harry?-pregunto Jeremy muerto de la risa- Hasta al piso fue a dar- daba patadas sobre la cama y tomando su estómago, casi llorando de la risa.

-No le hice nada- Harry estaba que se aguantaba la carcajada que quería sacar, porque al pesar de que se había sentido realmente cómodo con Pansy sobre su pecho, no podía evitar recordar el pequeño grito y como fue a dar al suelo.

-Vamos Harry, sabes que quieres reírte-le dijo Draco desde su lugar soltando semejante carcajada, Harry no se pudo contener y en un segundo los 3 estaban muertos de risa sobre la cama, hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, todos se callaron rápidamente, aguantando las ganas de reír enfrenté de ella. Ahí se encontraba Pansy ya vestida les iba a decir algo pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la voz del chofer se escuchó detrás de ella.

-Nos vamos en 30 minutos, dense prisa si quieren desayunar algo- Jeremy corrió al baño para cambiarse de ropa dejando a Draco y Harry con una furiosa Pansy.

-¿Qué?-les pregunto indiferente a ambos que se la habían quedado viendo, desviaron la mirada hacia otra parte. Draco se levantó y tomo su ropa de la maleta- Los veo luego, adiós- Pansy salió furioso del lugar con sus cosas en la mano, para llevarlas al autobús.

-De veríamos tener cuidado con Parkinson, no vaya hacer que después le dé la loquera y nos abandone a mitad de la gira-le dijo Harry burlonamente y se levantó para buscando que ponerse.

-A que te refieres ¿Cuidado por qué? No creo que sea tan aniñada como para que cualquier cosita le moleste-le dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras

-¿Ya se fue?-pregunto Jeremy sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño

-Si ya se fue… eres un collón, ni que te fuera a matar-le dijo Harry

-No me fui por eso… tenía ganas de reírme y no quería hacerlo enfrente de ella, de por sí ya tenía una cara… pero la verdad es que fue demasiado gracioso- les dijo aun riendo al momento que estaba saliendo de la habitación con todas sus cosas.

-Tiene razón ¿Sabes?-le dijo Draco-a todo esto ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo?-le pregunto a Harry mientras se ponía su camiseta, Harry se quedó pensando en eso, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé-mintió mientras se sentaba en la cama y se ponía sus zapatos

-¿Por qué grito?-le cuestiono Draco alzando una ceja, Harry aun le daba la espalda, se levantó algo frustrado por el repertorio de preguntas del rubio.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa?, estaba dormido-Draco pudo notar un dejo de molestia en la voz de Harry, le iba decir algo más, pero este ya había salido de la habitación con sus cosas.

**Pansy POV.**

Salí del cuarto furiosa, me recordó las veces que estábamos en Hogwarts y se burlaban de mi por cualquier tontería. Pero lo que más me molestaba era que abrase a Potter dormida y él se había dado cuenta, claro que solo lo hice porque pensé que era Ian el que estaba conmigo, pero el realmente parecía, como poder decirlo… se veía, AHG, no lo sé, pero se veía extraño y sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, y eso me saco mucho de onda. Estaba molesta por aquello, definitivamente había empezado mal el día de hoy.

**Harry POV.**

Salí del cuarto huyendo de las preguntas de Draco, me detuve un momento para suspirar profundamente, a ver despertado a un lado de Pansy y que ella me hubiera abrazado durante la noche me había hecho sentir realmente bien, hasta me ruborice, solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta de aquello, ya que mi cara demostraba mucho más que una sorpresa. Aunque se bien que está molesta por habernos reído de ella, pero es que fue muy graciosa su reacción y a la vez dolorosa. Debió pensar que abrazaba a Ian y al verme a mí se dio un tremendo susto, eso fue realmente un golpe duro para mí. Sé que había dicho que la conquistaría, pero ya no estoy tan seguro si sea buena idea.

**Draco POV.**

No sé qué es lo que habría pasado para que Pansy estuviera en el suelo, pero realmente fue una escena muy graciosa, como se levantó toda sonrojada, eso me había hecho pensar en que se veía hermosa cuando se avergonzaba. Tratamos de disimular la risa que nos conteníamos al momento que salió del baño, molesta por que obviamente nos había escuchado reírnos de ella. Me pregunte si eso le habría hecho recordar cuando estábamos en el colegio. En fin cuando Jeremy se fue quise preguntarle a Harry que era lo que había pasado, no sé si fue mi imaginación o en verdad no quiso decirme que era lo que había sucedido, y además de eso se había ido molesto ¿Qué rayos era lo que le pasaba? Salí después de unos minutos y me paralice pensando en algo ¿Sera que Harry esta…? Me molestaba la sola idea, sé que había dicho que encontraría la razón a los efectos que Pansy tenía sobre mí sin hacer nada que pudiera arruinar mi carrera, pero ahora decidí abandonar aquello, no puedo poner en riesgo la oportunidad de llegar a ser el mejor representante. Así que me dije a mi mismo que Parkinson no me interesa en lo absoluto y sé que soy bueno haciéndome creer y omitiendo las cosas.

OooO (Esto significa que comienza el Narrador (: )

-¿Cuántas horas nos falta para llegar chofi?-le pregunto Terry al chofer que lo vio de mala manera

-No me digas así-le dedico una mirada severa y escalofriante- unas 7 horas máximo-

-Bueno, si ya acabaron de comer hay que irnos- Terry, Jerry y Jeremy miraron molestos a Draco levantándose de su lugar, los demás no se molestaron por aquello.

-No dejas ni disfrutar el desayuno viejo- le dijo Jerry caminando hacia donde estaba el camión

-¡Que no me digas viejo!-le grito Draco

-Pero es que en verdad pareces un viejito amargado Draco, te quejas de todo-le dijo riéndose Jeremy

-¡Ya basta! Dejen de molestar-les dijo Draco deteniéndose para verlos, Pansy se había adelantado, cuando él se giró para seguir el paso, Terry ya estaba preparando su siguiente frase.

-Yo creo que lo que necesitas es una mujer que te quite el mal humor-le dijo este, todos esperaron la reacción de Draco, pero todo fue interrumpido, porque la risa de todos comenzaba a sonar por la cera donde caminan para dirigirse al camión, excepto por el chofer.

-¡No se burlen, se pudo haber lastimado! ¿Está bien señorita?-le dijo el chofer a Pansy que no había visto por donde pisaba y había dado a dar al suelo de una manera graciosa, logrando la risa que antes se había escuchado, se levantó sumamente molesta, no sin antes darle las gracias al chofer.

-¡Dejen de reírse! No fue gracioso-les grito molesta y sin decir nada mas subió al camión hecha una furia, detestaba que se rieran de ella.

-Creo que se enojó-dijo Jeremy, todos se habían quedado parados a unos centímetros de la entrada del camión.

-Demasiado sensible-dijo Draco negando con la cabeza y subiendo al camión seguidos por los demás, todos en silencio entraron al camión, algunos miraron a Pansy que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No deberíamos disculparnos?- pregunto Terry a los demás

-No es para tanto-Dijo el rubio sentándose en la mesa, nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, hasta que Pansy se levantó del asiento.

-Lo sentimos Pansy, no deberíamos habernos burlado-le dijo Terry cabizbajo

-No se preocupen, ya se me paso, además yo también me hubiera burlado si les pasaba a ustedes, a veces soy algo extrema-les dijo mientras se sentaba con los chicos en la mesa de la comida, Draco y Harry se habían ido a la cama a recostarse un rato.

**Pansy POV**

Bueno es verdad que estaba furiosa de que se hayan reído de mi cuando me caí, pero tenía que aceptar que había sido realmente gracioso la forma en como me desplome en el piso y aparte me habían pedido perdón, así que aparte de eso, supe que no tenía por qué molestarme. Aunque las cosas con Malfoy y Potter estaban algo delicadas, no fueron ni siquiera para disculparse, sentía que una cosa más e iba a estallar contra ellos.

OooO

Cuando llegaron al hotel de Paris donde ya tenían reservadas sus habitaciones, una para los chicos y el chofer, una para Harry y Draco y una sola para Pansy, todos se fueron a descansar y a relajar un rato antes de irse a un bar, como Terry lo había sugerido, para brindar por su primera apertura a una banda que era realmente conocida y por el éxito. Después de una hora, todos se encontraban en el lobby esperando a Pansy y Harry que aún no bajaban

-Mujeres tardan años- dijo Jeremy desesperado, se puso un pantalón vaquero y una camisa rosa en cuello V

-Bueno, hay hombres que también se tardan años- Draco dijo esto justo en el momento en que Harry bajaba las escaleras, todos trataron de disimular la risa. Draco se había puesto un pantalón negro entubado con unas botas negras, y una camisa negra. Harry que bajaba las escaleras traía un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de color verde.

-Bueno solo falta una- contesto Timmy disimulando las risas, el vestía igual que Jeremy y Harry, solo que con una camisa de rayas.

-Wow-se escuchó la voz de Jimmy, el cual vestía elegante, un traje de color gris, todos lo miraron sin comprender sus palabras, para después dirigir sus miradas hacia donde la dirigía Jimmy. Pansy bajaba las escaleras, se había puesto un vestido rojo pegado de manga corta y unas botas de color negro, llevaba su pelo negro lacio hasta la cintura y su maquillaje como siempre, delineado los ojos, un poco de rubor y sus labios de color rojo.

Todos se habían quedado viendo a Pansy mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar a ellos, los de la banda la empezaron a dar halagos de lo guapa que se veía, logrando sonrojarla un poco, su vista se posó entre Harry y Draco, que no habían dicho ni una palabra desde que llego, Draco parecía tener una pelea interna con el mismo y Harry tenia cara de querer decir algo, pero lo único que le salió fue un "te vez bien" pero su cara parecía decir lo contrario. Pansy por un momento se decepciono un poco de los dos, pero después recordó que no tenía por qué ponerse mal, él tenía a Ian y él ahora era lo único que le importaba ahora.

**Draco POV.**

La verdad es que cuando la vi bajar aquellas escaleras no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, realmente se veía muy bien, no podía dejar de mirarla y ahora lucho para no acercarme a ella y decirle que luce realmente hermosa, besarla, pero tenía que parar esos pensamientos, me decía una y otra vez que mi carrera era más importante que un simple polvo, porque eso era lo que quería pensar de aquellas cosas que sentía cuando la veía o la tenía cerca.

**Harry POV.**

Quería tratar de no demostrar lo que por mi mente y corazón estaba pasando, odiaba no poder hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos que me abrumaban, odiaba ser tan humanitario porque no podía simplemente olvidarme de que Ian era su novio y que sería doloroso para el que alguien le robara a su chica. Dios en verdad odiaba ser tan buena gente. Así que lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue un "Te vez bien", pero mi cara parecía a ver demostrado otra cosa, porque no sé si había sido mi imaginación o si en verdad había pasado, pero ella parecía haberse sentido mal por mi reacción.

OooO

Después de un rato llegaron al bar en donde tomaron varias copas celebrando lo que les estaba sucediendo, habían olvidado todos aquellos sentimientos que se les venían encima y por primera vez estaban disfrutando el momento que estaban pasando entre todos. Pansy, Harry y Draco de repente reían entre ellos recordando algunas cosas, Jeremy se había ido a bailar y conquistar alguna que otra chica.

-Vamos a bailar Pansy ¿Te animas?-le dijo Jerry, ella acepto encantada y los demás los siguieron, bailaron un buen rato, iban y venían de la barra pidiendo más tragos. Draco y Harry ya se habían ido a sentar.

-Creo que me iré a sentar un rato, ya me canse-había dicho Pansy a los chicos y regreso a la mesa en donde estaban sus dos ex amores.

-¿Ya te cansaste Parkinson?-le pregunto Draco dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

-Sí, pero dure más que ustedes-les contesto burlona

-Bueno es que en Hogwarts nosotros bailábamos sin parar, lo que no fue tu caso-le dijo Harry recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Ah claro, pero fue por sus culpas, nadie quería bailar conmigo-les contesto Pansy haciendo una cara como de puchero, pero sin estar molesta.

-No fue tanto nuestra culpa, tu eras un poco hostigosa, siempre atrás de uno, creo que los demás se asustaron-le dijo Draco riendo, Pansy se lo quedo mirando pero no decía nada, ni su mirada demostraba nada, era como si se hubiera quedado ida. Ambos hombres se miraron preocupados por aquello y la risa de Pansy hizo que devolvieran su mirara a ella.

-Es verdad, lo era-dijo entre risas, estuvieron hablando un buen rato, recordando aquellas locuras que Pansy había hecho, logrando sonrojarla un buen par de veces, hasta que los demás llegaron y decidieron irse, Draco había dicho que había sido suficiente fiesta por ese día y que mañana tendrían que estar listos y sin crudas.

Todo salió perfecto ese día, Pansy al principio estuvo muy nerviosa pero supo controlarse, la gente parecía haber aceptado a Pansy, unos gritaban que la amaban, otros saltaban y algunos se mantenían tranquilos pero ladeaban de un lado a otro la cabeza. Había sido un buen inicio, se quedaron un buen rato, ya que hubo otros conciertos en ese mismo lugar, y que al grupo que les habrían les gustaba recorrer los lugares a donde iban, y gracias a merlín Draco, Harry y Pansy se estaban llevando muy bien, aunque Harry trataba de mantenerse sereno y tranquilo, no podía a veces evitar sentir celos cuando Draco y ella platicaban animadamente. Ahora sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de ella y lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, porque su corazón era de Ian. En lo que consentía a Draco, parecía llevarlo todo controlado, por su mente ya no habían pasado imágenes seductoras entre él y Pansy, el creía que lo que antes había estado sintiendo era solo capricho y deseo de solo poseerla. ¿Sería eso cierto? Mientras que Pansy veía todo normal, empezaba a sentirse cómoda entre todos y empezaba a disfrutar los momentos por los que estaba pasando, comenzaba a ver a Harry y a Draco como buenos amigos, así como a los chicos de la banda.

Oo.

Faltaba una semana para que se acabara el primer mes y aún seguían en Paris, la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de la banda se abrió de repente dando paso a Draco.

-Chicos se adelantó la fecha, nos vamos en una semana a Roma-

-¡A Roma! Eso es genial, siempre eh querido conocer roma, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?-contesto Jimmy emocionado.

-Un mes y medio más, tenemos varias aperturas en Roma, así que si les falta ver o conocer algo de Paris, les sugiero que no pierdan el tiempo jugando pokar y bebiendo-

-¿Porque tanto?- Pregunto Jeremy

-Tenemos muchas aperturas en Roma, además de que a los Forjes, como ya les había dicho, les gusta conocer las ciudades que visitan es por eso que nos quedaremos un buen rato- Y sin decir más salió de la habitación para ir a la de Pansy, pero se detuvo antes de llamar a la puerta. Los gritos de la pelinegra se escuchaban hasta el pasillo.

-Draco, ¿Qué tal…-El rubio le hizo una seña de que se callara a Harry y este lo miro confundido, pero después de un momento entendió, así que el al igual que Draco se pegaron más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

Pansy momentos antes había estado hablando muy bien con Ian, se habían dicho cuanto se extrañaban, pero de un momento a otro la voz de Ian sonaba molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto ella

-No me pasa nada cariño-le contesto

-Ian no me mientas, ¿Está todo bien en la oficina?-

-Por supuesto esta mejor que nunca-su voz se oía distante y Pansy comenzaba a preocuparse

-Amor, si sucede algo dímelo, te oigo extraño-le rogo Pansy, pero la voz de Ian se había vuelto brusca y fuerte.

-¡Dios Pansy! ¡Te digo que todo está bien! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan dramática?!-le había gritado

-¿Dramática? Ian solo te pregunte algo, es claro que te conozco y sé que algo no anda bien, tu jamás…-

-¡Y yo ya te dije que todo está bien! ¿Por qué no quieres entender acaso eres…-

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Ian!- le grito Pansy, se había hartado. Fue en ese momento en que Draco se detuvo antes de llamar a la puerta.

-¡No eh dicho nada!-

-Me ibas a ofender-le replico ella, fue en ese momento en que Draco y Harry estaban escuchando de atrás de la puerta

-¡Estás loca! ¡Solo iba a decir sorda!, tú te precipitaste-le dijo

-¡Ahora estoy loca y me precipito a las cosas!- dijo sarcásticamente y soltando una risa arrogante

-Pansy lo siento yo…-

-No habíamos hablado en casi medio mes y ahora que por fin hablamos me gritas ¿Acaso ya no me quieres o que es lo que te pasa?-le dijo dolida

-Lo siento amor, escucha es que…-

-¡No Ian, es la segunda vez que lo haces!-le dijo recordándole la vez del elevador

-Lo sé, lo lamento… ¡Es que desde que no estas me siento solo y eh tenido mucho trabajo! Te extraño -le soltó

-Oh! Ian ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más calmado

-Por qué no quiero que vayas hacer una locura amor, es tu oportunidad y se cómo eres de precipitada, no quiero que por mi vayas a regresarte, pero creo que no me salió bien del todo-le dijo soltando una risa

-Eres un tonto Ian, yo también te extraño y no te preocupes, si tu no me pides regresar no lo hare, te amo-le dijo Pansy ya un poco más calmada

-Yo a ti amor, perdóname por ser tan idiota-le dijo el

-Descuida, es difícil para mí también estar lejos de ti…-

-Lo se amor… tengo que colgar, tengo una junta… Espero oír tu voz pronto, te amo-le dijo Ian y colgó tan rápido como pudo que ni tiempo tuvo Pansy de contestarle.

-Yo.. También te amo-dijo Pansy para el aire y con un dejo de tristeza, trato de cambiar la cara cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

**Harry POV.**

Me encontré con Draco en medio pasillo, lo salude y le iba a preguntar algo pero me callo en el instante, entonces oí la voz de Pansy hablar molesta, nos acercamos más a la puerta y pudimos escuchar todo, me sentí furioso contra Ian, como podía hablarle así, era un estúpido, cerré mi puño con fuerza y mire a Draco hacer lo mismo, pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Entonces me pregunto ¿Por qué?

**Draco POV.**

Me había quedado sorprendido, esto era realmente interesante, pero por alguna extraña razón me molesto, sentí cerrar mi puño con furia, pero sabía que Harry estaba mirando así que hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta y me dije a mi mismo que era porque ahora veía a Pansy como una amiga y no quería verla mal, además de que no quería que mi carrera se afectara.

**Pansy POV.**

Debo admitir que era mi primera pelea con Ian y se sentía horrible, mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en esos momentos en el que el cambio su actitud, pensé que le había pasado algo y que yo no estaba ahí con él para apoyarlo, pero cuando me dijo lo que realmente le pasaba, me sentí mejor, yo también lo extrañaba demasiado, pero tampoco me regresaría, no quería hacerlo sentir después culpable por renunciar a mis sueños. En el momento que el colgó tan apresuradamente pensé que tal vez le dolía hablar conmigo y no tenerme cerca para abrazarme o besarme, asi que decidí que lo mejor sería no hablarle dentro de un mes y medio, tal vez así se mantendría ocupado y no pensaría en que le hago falta. Escuche la puerta y trate de calmarme, una vez que lo logre y escuche quienes eran los que tocaban en mi cara se formó una sonrisa, debía admitir que Draco y Harry se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos a pesar del pasado.

OooO

-Hola Pansy ¿Cómo amaneciste?-le pregunto Harry cuando ella abrió la puerta

-Bien gracias, ¿Quieren pasar?-les pregunto haciéndose a un lado, ambos pasaron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en la habitación

-¿Segura estas bien?-pregunto Draco

-Claro que sí, tuve una pequeña pelea con Ian, pero ya se arregló todo-dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en la mesa donde estaban ellos

-Oh! Bueno, al menos se arregló todo-Harry uso todos sus esfuerzos para que aquella sonrisa le saliera bien, aunque no tan bien como él hubiera querido, porque Pansy lo miro algo extraña y confundida.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Pansy de inmediato

-Ah cierto! nos vamos en una semana, si quieres ir a visitar algún lugar que no hayas ido, te sugiero que lo hagas-le contesto Draco

-Oh que bien ¿Iremos a roma verdad?-les pregunto levantándose de su lugar y tomando su bolsa

-Así es, estaremos un mes y medio, ya sabes, los Forjes-le dijo Harry-¿A dónde iras?-le pregunto

-Iré a visitar un museo de cine, ¿No quieren venir?-les pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no?, no tenemos nada más que hacer-contesto Draco levantándose de su lugar, al igual que Harry.

Habían estado caminando por horas, antes de llegar al museo, ya que Pansy le había dado un tremendo ataque por comer algo que fuera originario de Paris. Que hasta tuvo que hacerles pucheros de niña chiquita para que aceptaran comer con ella, hasta que lo logro.

-Eres un barril sin fondo Parkinson-le contesto Draco impactado de todo lo que comía

-Muy cierto Draco, y aparte de eso caminas demasiado, yo ya estoy hasta cansado-le contesto Harry

-Oh vamos Harry tu siempre te cansas-le dijo Draco riéndose

-Oh vamos chicos, jamás volveré a comer comida de Paris, además no suelo comer así-dijo algo ruborizada.

-No te creo, pero si sigues así, te pondrás como Adele-le dijo Harry riéndose a todo lo que daba

-¡Oye! Esa mujer tiene una voz preciosa, además es muy guapa, las gorditas tienen lo suyo también, así que si me pongo obesa, seré una gorda hermosa, porque lo que importa siempre está adentro de uno-le dijo orgullosa de si misma

-Oh vamos Pansy, nadie dijo que no estuviera guapa la mujer-le contesto Draco

-Oh ahora veo porque jamás te interese, soy flaca!- le dijo Pansy riéndose mientras salían del restaurante, Draco no supo que contestarle, ni Harry, ambos se quedaron asombrados de que dijera aquello como si nada, deseaban que alguien dijera algo para romper lo que ellos consideraron un momento incomodo, ya que la morocha no parecía ni siquiera notarlo.

-¡Ahí está!-dijo al fin Pansy, señalando un museo que a simple vista se veía que era de muchos pisos, Harry lo miro con depresión y Pansy lo miro con negación.

-Sabes Harry sigue así y tu serás el que se pondrá obeso-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, tomo la mano de Harry lo arrastro hasta la entrada- Vamos Draco camina-le grito Pansy al rubio que se había quedado riendo por el comentario. Les tomo mucho tiempo recorrer aquel gran museo, pero todos se habían sorprendido de todas aquellas cosas que habían visto, el museo tenia gente haciendo escenas de películas de todo tipo, así que hubo muchos momentos en que los chicos morían de risa, se impresionaban, solo en las escenas románticas Pansy era la única que suspiraba, en las escenas de miedo Pansy siempre saltaba y se refugiaba detrás de Harry, pero hubo una en particular en donde abrazo a Draco. Harry hubiese deseado que fuera el al que abrazara.

-¡Fue genial! ¿No creen?-dijo Pansy emocionada cuando salieron del museo

-Debo admitir Pansy que este fue día excelente, ese museo en verdad es asombroso, como aparte de las fotografías hacen escenas de la nada, fue genial, gracias por invitarnos-le dijo Draco pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Pansy, esa reacción molesto a Harry, pero al momento que Pansy hizo lo mismo con él, ese sentimiento desapareció.

-No fue nada, debo admitir que jamás pensé que nos llegáramos a llevar bien en tan poco tiempo, hasta los considero ya como mis amigos- Pansy estaba feliz, ese día había sido muy emocionante para ella, caminaron un rato abrazados, hasta que ella se quitó para pedir un taxi y regresar al hotel, cenaron y platicaron un poco más, hasta que se fueron a dormir.

La última semana que estuvieron en Paris, fue estupenda, salieron de vez en cuando a comer fuera con todos, platicaron y rieron entre todos, la verdad es que si alguien los veía, pensarían que era una familia muy grande y feliz. Había llegado el día de irse y ya todos se encontraban en el camión.

-¡Próxima parada a ROMA!-grito Jimmy como loco y brincando emocionado- Vamos chofi ¡Arranca ya!-el chofer molesto dio un arrancón que hizo caer a Jimmy y hacer estallar a todos a carcajadas.-Les pasa a todos-dijo como si nada una vez parado y miro a Pansy- ¿O no pequeña Pans?- esta le arrojo una almohada, mientras se tapaba su cara ruborizada con otra, Jeremy vio como Draco y Harry no le quitaban el ojo de encima y entonces en su rostro se mostró un dejo de duda, que ambos se percataron y que rápidamente disimulaban hacer algo.

**Jeremy POV.**

No soy muy listo que digamos en lo que se refiere a la escuela y esas tonterías, pero de lo que si se es que amo la música y la música para mi es vida y experiencias amorosas, dolorosas, de felicidad, etc. Ya tenía un tiempo observando a Harry, desde que conocí a Pansy para ser exactos y puedo decirles que se perfectamente que a él le gusta ella, lo veo mirarla como un hombre enamorado la ayuda siempre que puede, pero jamás se insinúa, supongo que es porque tiene novio y él es muy recto, pero todos sabemos que la distancia siempre afecta a una pareja, si yo fuera el, no me importaría y trataría de conquistarla. Y en cuanto a Draco, mi querido amigo Draco, es tan cerrado que puedo apostar a que ni cuenta se ha dado que esa mujer lo trae babeando las banquetas, cuanto a que cree que la ve como si fuera su amiga o hasta su hermana, tal vez deba ayudarlo un poco, o tal vez me espere un poco más a ver si se da cuenta, si creo que eso hare… si no lo llega a ver, le daré un empujoncito, solo espero y no sea demasiado tarde y Harry se la gane, quiero competencia, creo que esto será muy interesante. (Mente diabólica)

OooO

En mes se había acabado y todos se dirigían a Roma, emocionados por las nuevas aventuras y lugares que conocerían, todos se encontraban jugando sobre la mesa y haciéndose bromas unos a otros, el viaje seria rápido, en un día todos estarían en Roma donde tocarían 5 veces, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, se habían complementado todos como grandes amigos, aunque había veces que algunos se molestaban con otros, pero no duraban ni 5 minutos peleados. Harry cada vez más se daba cuenta que aquella pelinegra que antes estuvo enamorada de él, era una gran persona, era feliz, graciosa y un poco enojona, pero sobretodo, cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más de ella, aunque según él jamás le revelaría aquello, no se imaginaba que dentro de muy poco ya no sería así. En cuanto a Draco, comenzaba a volver a sentir aquella sensación extraña, claro sin escenas de ese tipo, de hecho aquello había comenzado a pasarle el día que regresaron del museo, ya que no había podido dormir por pensar en ella y en aquel día tan extraordinario que habían tenido. Pero aquellos sentimientos se revelarían muy pronto para el mismo y no precisamente los descubriría él. Pansy se sentía realmente feliz, miraba a cada uno de aquellos jóvenes, los cuales consideraba como unos hermanos y a Draco y Harry, que sin darse ni proponérselo se estaban volviendo sus mejores amigos, aunque nunca se imaginaria que dentro de poco, ya no los vería de la misma manera que ahora los veía, su vida comenzaría de pronto hacer una bola de sentimientos y confusiones, y aquello no iba a traer nada bueno para ella.

**NOTA: **

**Hola! Bueno ahora si no me tarde mucho ¿Verdad? Y esta larguito el capítulo, solo que el último párrafo no me quedo como quería, mi madre andaba rondando y no me gusta que me vea escribir, me desconcentra y lamentablemente me quito la inspiración al final, pero de igual manera, espero que les guste el capítulo, de ahora en adelante los que siguen serán mucho más interesantes y emocionantes. Gracias a itzel y al invitado por seguir aun mi historia, disfruten el capítulo y los veo pronto. Saludos Alexita Malfoy**


	11. Segundo mes

Capítulo 11.- Segundo Mes

Era un día soleado y con mucho movimiento, el camión se detenía constante mente, lo cual logro que todos abrieran los ojos, habían dormido toda la noche ahí mismo, ya que el chofer había decidido manejar todo el día para descansar, un buen rato en Roma, nadie se negó a ello, pues Jimmy los había logrado convencer. Miraban las calles de Roma emocionados, que nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron al mejor Hotel de Roma.

-Vieron todo aquello, será genial visitarlo todo ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que estaremos aquí Draco?-le pregunto Jerry y entrando al lobby del hotel.

- Un mes y medio-Le dijo el rubio cansado de todas la veces que le preguntaban aquello, se acercó a la recepción y pidió las llaves de las habitaciones, que fueron exactamente iguales que en Paris.

-Oye viejo, ahora me toca a mí dormir a gusto y eso solo que puede contigo, estos son demasiado ruidosos-le dijo Jeremy a Draco que lo miro molesto

-Con una condición y si Potter no se opone- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza que no había problema-Bien, no vuelvas a decirme ¡Viejo!-le dijo molesto

-Perfecto, trato hecho-contesto Jeremy

Oo

Pansy una vez en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama, era mucho más rica que la de Paris, su mente empezó a ver qué lugares visitaría después de hacer las 5 presentaciones seguidas que tendría, dentro de dos días. Tomo la bocina del teléfono y llamo a la revista Sunshine, esperando contarle a Ian en donde se encontraba ahora.

-Sunshine Magazine, Habla Susan ¿Con quién desea hablar?-

-Susan, habla Pansy ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Cómo estoy yo? ¿Cómo estás tú? Dime como te está yendo, cuéntamelo todo- le dijo Susan emocionada, que Pansy tuvo que despegar la oreja de la bocina.

-Tranquila Susan, dejemos eso para después, tener algo de que platicar cuando nos veamos, ¿Sera emocionante no crees? Pero me está yendo genial-le contesto Pansy, conocía a Susan y si le seguía la plática le saldría carísima esa llamada.

-Oh tienes razón pequeña, todo está muy bien por aquí, ¿Quieres hablar con Jenny o Ian?-

-Con Ian, si hablo con Jenny jamás dejare este teléfono- dijo riéndose, espero unos minutos hasta que la voz de Susan regreso a la bocina.

-Pansy, Lamento hacerte esperar, pero Ian está en una junta con Elisa, no podrá contestar la llamada, lo siento mucho-dijo apenada aquella

-Oh no te preocupes Susan, hablare después, muchas gracias- Pansy suspiro un poco nostálgica.

-En fin, no pienso quedarme aquí aburrida- tomo su bolsa y salió de la habitación.

Oo

-Jeremy son camas, dos camas iguales, escoge una de una vez-le dijo molesto Draco

-No lo sé, oye dime si ya te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por ella-le cuestiono Jeremy de repente

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto Draco confundido

-Oh vamos, la chica que te roba el sueño Draco, hablo de Pansy-le dijo mirándolo atentamente

-Estás loco. ¿Pansy? ¿De verdad?- le dijo Draco entre risas- La veo como una buena amiga, solo eso.

-Acaso no sientes…- sus palabras fueron cortadas por el golpeteo de la puerta, Jeremy molesto se levantó y la abrió, una sonrisa apareció en su cara- ¡Pansy! Querida, pasa-le dijo Jeremy dejando pasar a Pansy, esta lo miro extrañada.

-Hola… Voy a salir a conocer, ¿No quieren venir?-Draco sintió la mirada de Jeremy sobre él.

-Vamos-dijo sin decir nada más y tomando la mano de Pansy a toda prisa dejando a Jeremy solo.

-Draco espera… Jeremy no querrá venir también-le pregunto deteniéndose en el pasillo continuo

-No, estaremos mejor sin él, es muy latoso, aparte piensa dormir por que saldrá en la noche-le dijo ya un poco más calmado, había preferido irse por ahí que estas escuchando lo que Jeremy le decía acerca de Pansy.

-Bueno… Am Draco… mi mano, me estas lastimando-le dijo la chica, la quito rápidamente algo apenado- ¿Estas bien? Te vez algo alterado-le pregunto Pansy.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno, veamos si los demás quieren ir-

-Sabes no sé, pero prefiero que solo vayamos los dos, no tengo ganas de hablar con los chicos y con Harry, últimamente estoy algo estresado-le pidió Draco, Pansy lo miro algo confundida.

-Está bien, solo espero y no se enojen-le contesto ella cuando continuaron la caminata hasta el elevador.

**Draco POV.**

Había preferido no ir a decirle nada a los chicos, ya que si eso pasaba lo más seguro era que Jeremy también iría y comenzaría hacer preguntas o insinuarme cosas estúpidas, y nada de lo que él pensaba era cierto, yo solo veía a Pansy como una amiga y nada más. Es verdad que comenzaba a pensar últimamente mucho en ella, pero porque ya la comenzaba a querer como una muy buena amiga, pero de eso a enamorarme o sentir otra cosa por ella, era tonto. Una vez que subimos al elevador y que este se estaba cerrando, la voz de Harry se escuchó.

-Esperen-dijo deteniendo la puerta-¿A dónde van?- nos preguntó mi amigo adentrándose al elevador con nosotros.

-A conocer por ahí-dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa, parecía estarse llevando muy bien con nosotros

-Genial, voy con ustedes, un rato más con estos chicos y mi cabeza volara en pedazos, son demasiado…-

-Latosos, escandalosos-termine por él

-Algo… pero creo que sería muy aburrido la gira sin sus locuras- nos quedamos sin decir nada como recordando las locuras que habían hecho durante el mes en que estuvimos y estallamos en risas.

**Harry POV.**

Me alegraba de haberlos encontrado, aquellos chicos no dejaban descansar, hablaban como locos, después de acordarnos las locuras de estos tarados y de reírnos a todo lo que daba, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la gente que quería subir nos veía con cara de locos, dejamos de reírnos apenados, Pansy parecía un tomate rojo, hasta me recordó el cabello de Ron.

-¿Y a donde se te ocurre ir?-le pregunte a Pansy, mientras esperábamos un taxi

-Al centro de Roma, dicen que es muy bonito-

-Hay viene un taxi-dijo Draco y todos subimos a él, después de unos minutos llegamos al centro y Pansy pregunto un lugar para comer y así que ahí fuimos.

-Esto esta delicioso-les dije comiendo mi comida como si fuera el amor de mi vida

-Estas todo sucio de la cara Harry-escuche a Pansy decirme muerta de la risa, en un momento a otro me sentí realmente perdido, me estaba limpiando la cara con la servilleta y me veía con una cara de ternura, ese momento fue lo mejor, si no hubiera sido por Draco que interrumpió el momento.

-Pareces su madre Parkinson- en ese momento tome su mano lentamente

-Descuida, puedo hacerlo yo- le dije quitándole el pañuelo de sus manos, ella me miro a los ojos y de repente alejo su vista hacia otra parte, algo extraña, como si pensara algo y quisiera saber que era y no podía saberlo.

**Pansy POV.**

Me quito el pañuelo de mis manos, no sé ni por que había hecho eso, sentía como si fuera un niño pequeño comiendo su comida favorita y me dio ternura, pero aquella forma en la que me miraba me hacía sentir extraña, tal vez era porque extrañaba a Ian. Pero la misma extraña sensación la había sentido igual que cuando Draco aun sostenía mi mano, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo podía decir que era extraño. Caminamos horas recorriendo el centro de Roma, era muy bello, me la había pasado realmente bien, hasta ya me acostumbre a recurrir a ellos, cuando extrañaba a Ian. Eran buena compañía debía admitirlo, llegamos y lo único que hicimos fue irse cada uno a dormir.

En la mañana siguiente, todos bajamos a desayunar, los chicos tenían una cara de cruda masiva, creo que ni ellos mismos podían con sus cuerpos. Después del desayuno volví hablar a Sunshine Magazine, pero de nuevo Ian estaba muy ocupado, así que solo hablamos, literalmente, un minuto y medio. Sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando, como si no quisiera hablarme o tal vez era mi imaginación y si estaba siendo un poco dramática, solía serlo. Quise despejarme y como siempre recurrí a Harry y Draco. Fuimos al cine a ver una película, pero fue un lio ponernos de acuerdo en ver una, no por mi parte, si no por la de ellos.

-Yo no quiero ver esa, además ¿Cuántas piensan hacer 10? Y siempre es lo mismo carreras de autos y esas tonterías-dijo Harry molesto

-Pues yo no quiero ver películas de terror, gastar dinero para que ni me asuste-le dijo Draco retándolo, yo estaba muerta de risa, era demasiado gracioso verlos pelear.

-Pero son diferente tramas y escenas, no como los de rápido y furioso que siempre o roban lugares o los persiguen mafiosos o les llaman para que hagan algo correcto y siempre carros y pistolas, eso no es divertido-Harry señalaba el cartel de la película como si fuera la peor del mundo, aunque la verdad estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Ah y esa de ¿cómo se llama?-me volteo a ver esperando a que yo le digiera la respuesta, pero ni yo sabía cuál quería ver Harry, pero el contesto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, al principio estaba genial verlos pelear, pero ahora ya me estaba cansando.

-Se llama insidious y dicen que es la mejor película de miedo que hay, quiero verla-le dijo Harry decidido, y así pasaron un minuto más, hasta que llegue al límite.

-¡Ya basta! No puedo creer que llevemos como media hora y aun no se deciden por una película, así que como ustedes no lo escogen lo hare yo y quiero ver esa y se acabó ¡Dios!-les dije o más bien les grite, ambos me miraron entre enojados y apenados.

-No te enojes Pansy-me dijo Draco, con cara triste, al ver su cara me tranquilice un poco.

-No estoy enojada, pero si no los paro nunca veremos nada-les dije caminando hacia la taquilla.

-Bien, bien ¿Y cuál quieres ver?-me pregunto Harry

-Veremos esa los indestructibles, es acción y comedia a la vez ¿Les parece?-les dije antes de hacer fila en la cola de los boletos, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que a partir de ahí todo fue tranquilo, Harry y Draco estaban tan entretenidos con la película que nunca hicieron ningún sonido, casi podía jurar que ni un pestañeo dieron.

Oo

Los siguientes días fueron algo pesados para los chicos, habían estado en el escenario 5 veces y cada vez tenían más público aclamándolos, a Pansy le llegaban rosas de varias personas y los chicos recibían cartas de mujeres enamoradas de ellos, las burlas por parte de Draco y Harry no paraban, cosa que a Jeremy le comenzaba a molestar.

-Dime una cosa Draco, ¿De verdad sigues con la idea de que vez a Pansy como una amiga, casi hermana? Porque la verdad, creo que Harry desde hace mucho que no la ve de esa manera, si no te pones las pilas te la ganara-le dijo Jeremy desde su cama

-No comienzos con eso Jeremy, ya te lo eh dicho…-

-Una cosa es decirlo, otra es sentirlo, son cosas muy diferentes, deberías pensarlo muy bien, porque por lo que veo, las cosas con su novio no van tan bien-le dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-le pregunto Draco levantándose de la silla del comedor donde se encontraba.

-Bueno, no le contesta las llamadas, y cuando lo hace solo hablan por un minuto, los eh contado yo mismo-se sentó en su cama y lo miro fijamente- En verdad Draco, puedes contar conmigo, se guardar bien un secreto, y si te pregunto es por qué quiero ayudarte en esto-por un momento Jeremy pensó que Draco le diría algo en verdad, pero este solo bufo molesto y se fue del cuarto dando un portazo- Pero que cabeza dura-.

-¡Draco¡ Qué bueno que te encuentro-escucho a Pansy corriendo por el pasillo, justo cuando el cerraba de portazo la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto el rubio

-Nada, solo quería ver si me quieres acompañar a un museo, fui con Harry pero no quiere ir, dice que está muy cansado-le dijo Pansy con cara de perrito triste, Draco recordó lo que Jeremy le había dicho unos minutos antes y no se pudo contener.

-¿De casualidad le dijiste que me preguntarías a mí?-le pregunto tratando de no sonar sospechosamente.

-No, no lo hice ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Pansy con curiosidad

-No por nada, pero si te acompaño-le dijo Draco acariciando su mejilla, Pansy la quito tomando su mano con las dos suyas y dando brincos de emoción.

-¡Genial! Vamos-le dijo casi arrastrándolo por el pasillo, al salir del hotel tomaron un taxi, el cual los llevo al centro de Roma.

-No íbamos a ir a un museo Pans-le pregunto Draco

-Sí, pero me entere de que hay una feria, ¿No viste el folleto? A demás cuando hemos ido a una en una ciudad tan bella como esta, imagino que los juegos han de estar sensacionales, o me dirás que le tienes miedo a las alturas Draco Malfoy?-Le pregunto Pansy con cara fingida de sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos-le dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia el parque en donde se podían ver los juegos, pagaron las entradas, mientras caminaban cada uno señalaba los juegos y las cosas sensacionales que veían.

-Mira, algodón de dulce-le dijo Pansy corriendo hacia el carro donde estaba el vendedor.

-Oh, a mí se me antoja las papas, hace años que no como una-ambos compraron sus antojos y se convidaron de ambos, mientras caminaban entre risas, se subieron a demasiados juegos, en algunos Pansy tomaba la mano de Draco por miedo y él no podía evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Draco POV.

Tenía que admitirlo, me la pasaba genial a lado de Pansy, pero si en verdad Jeremy tenía razón sobre Harry, la gira se convertiría una guerra entre los dos, y más si Pansy tiene problemas con Ian… tenía que averiguarlo y debía hacerlo de una vez, estando solo nosotros dos.

-Oye Pansy, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ian? ¿Has hablado con él?-note como se puso algo tensa, y miraba hacia otro lado, lo cual me dio la respuesta, me puse enfrente de ella y la hice que me mirara-Oye puedes contar conmigo, en verdad-le dije mirándola fijamente, ella solo sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

-Gracias Draco…- dio un suspiro largo y comenzó hablar- la verdad es que eh hablado muy poco con él, lo eh notado algo distante, no hablamos más de un minuto, ni siquiera me dice que me ama o esas cosas cursis que siempre me decía, siento como si lo estuviera perdiendo-me conto mientras caminábamos

-A lo mejor y se siente mejor cuando no hablan…-

-Eso es lo que pensé yo- me interrumpió- pero no lo sé, siento que algo anda mal…-

-¿Porque no vamos a verlo ahorita? ¿Ya regreso del trabajo a estas horas no?- le sugerí, la verdad es que me sentía mal al decirle eso, pero no me gustaba verla de esa manera, siempre la eh visto alegre, aunque por dentro le preocupara lo de Ian.

-¿De verdad? Gracias Draco!- me dijo dándome un abrazo fuertemente, podría jurar que casi la suspendo del piso- Vamos a un lugar seguro donde nadie nos vea-me dijo rápidamente, tomando mi mano y llevándome atrás de una carpa, que parecía ser el circo y de ahí desaparecimos, para después encontrarnos en su departamento. Pansy estaba muy feliz por aquello, pero yo me sentía algo extraño, como si algo no anduviera bien. Camine detrás de ella, donde se escuchaba la ducha, Pansy camino sigilosamente, mientras yo la esperaba afuera de la habitación, me recargue en la puerta mientras esperaba escucharle gritar a Pansy un sorpresa, pero pasaron segundos y no escuchaba nada, comencé a preocuparme y no sabía si entrar al cuarto, una vez que me vi parado enfrente de la puerta, apareció Pansy con el rostro en lágrimas y pálida.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte preocupado, pero ella no contestaba, lo único que pude ver fue salir a Ian del baño con una toalla y detrás de él, venia una pelirroja que recuerdo perfectamente que ya la había visto antes.

-Pansy… yo…-escuche decirle, si no hubiera sido por la voz de Pansy, juro que me hubiera ido directo a golpearlo.

-Ni te molestes Ian… solo espero que tengas la decencia de que cuando llegue no estés aquí, ¡Ahora entiendo por qué me decías que no viniera, que era mejor así! ¡Y tú! No lo puedo creer, te di un trabajo, pensé que eras mi amiga…-su voz cada vez se quebraba más, lo único que quería hacer era sacarla de ahí, pero no quería que se fuera con todo guardado, así que mejor espere un poco más, aunque las ganas de partirle la cara a ese idiota, aun no se me quitaban.

-Pansy déjame explicarte…- trato de decirle, pero Pansy le dio una cachetada

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada! Te quiero fuera de esta casa, no te quiero volver a ver-le grito, se giró hacia a mí, tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar lo más rápido posible, una vez en el pasillo Pansy me abrazo con toda su fuerza mientras lloraba- Sácame de aquí Draco, por favor-le dio un abrazo al momento que nos trasportábamos de nuevo, pero esta vez a la habitación del hotel.

N/A: Hola, ya sé que me tarde mucho, pero pido disculpas… El trabajo y la escuela quitan tiempo y no eh podido escribir como deseo, pero aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo… Espero poder escribir el otro con más rapidez, aunque no se los prometo porque ya mero salgo y vienen muchas cosas por hacer: /, espero y lo disfruten y ahora si ya nada impedirá que Draco y Harry enamoren a esta pequeña mujer.

Saludos Alexita Malfoy.


	12. Segundo mes 2 Parte

Capítulo 12.- Segundo mes parte 2

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del hotel Pansy seguía llorando y abrazada de Draco, él no la soltó en ningún momento, no quería dejarla en el estado en el que se encontraba, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se calmó un poco y se alejó de Draco limpiándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

-¿Estas un poco más tranquila? No me gustaría dejarte en este estado-le dijo Draco mirándola y quitándole las lágrimas que volvían a correr de sus ojos.

-Gracias… la verdad es que me siento fatal, confiaba plenamente en él, jamás me imagine que me haría esto… jamás- Pansy estaba completamente destrozada, casi gritando decía las cosas y Draco no sabía cómo ayudarla.

-Pansy… yo no sé qué decirte estoy… tal vez necesites un tiempo sola para…- Draco no sabía qué hacer, solo quería abrazarla y darle todo el apoyo del mundo, sabía que cuando una mujer estaba destrozada necesitaba tiempo sola, pero Pansy grito en cuando el menciono aquello.

-¡NO!... no me dejes sola, por favor-le dijo volviéndolo abrazar-Quédate conmigo, por favor.

-Está bien, me quedare aquí si es lo que quieres, trata de dormir, te ayudara un poco-le dijo destapando la cama para recostarla en ella, cuando se iba a ir a la silla Pansy lo detuvo tomando su muñeca.

-Draco… ¿podrías abrazarme?-El rubio se recostó en la cama algo nervioso, tenía que admitir que Jeremy tenía razón sobre todo, que no veía a Pansy como una amiga, que estaba enamorándose de ella y sobretodo tenía que averiguar si Harry también lo estaba.

**Harry POV.**

Eran como las 11 de la mañana y ya había visto a todos los chicos menos a Pansy y Draco, algo dentro de mi comenzaba a pensar cosas que me molestaban, fui a la habitación de Draco pero solo estaba Jeremy.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, ayer se salió y ya no regreso- fue lo único que me dijo, así que sali de ahí y me dirigí a la habitación de Pansy, apenas iba a tocar cuando Draco abrió la puerta.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte, la verdad de una manera no muy amable

-Tenemos que hablar Harry-me dijo algo preocupado

-¿De qué? ¿De qué dormiste con Pansy?-le pregunte apretando los puños con fuerzas

-¿Qué? No seas estúpido Potter… Es sobre Ian- menciono, mientras me guiaba, pero aunque habláramos de Ian eso no quitaba de mi cabeza que Draco había pasado la noche con Pansy, ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-¿El que tiene que ver? ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo ayudarte como decirle que te acuestas con su novia?-le pregunte, más bien le estaba gritando, el me miraba sorprendido y eso estaba molestándome demasiado.

-Mira yo no me acuesto con ella ¿sí?... Que haya estado en su cuarto fue porque ella lo pidió, estaba demasiado afectada-me dijo tratando de calmarme, pero la verdad es que no me había ayudado de nada, con el solo hecho de que ella le pidiera que se quedara con ella esa noche, me ponía furioso.

-¿Afectada de qué? Por favor-le dije molesto, juraba que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué tendría de malo que tuviera algo con ella? ¿Acaso te gusta?...-me pregunto, me quede callado, no supe que contestarle, así que él siguió hablando- Mira lo que sucede aquí es que ayer nos dimos una escapada a su departamento, quería ver a Ian, pero… lo que encontró no fue nada bueno, lo encontramos con otra- suspiro un poco, la verdad es que sus palabras me afectaban, aún estaba molesto, pero conmigo mismo, porque no estuve ahí para apoyarla.

-Ese maldito… ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así? Deberíamos ir a golpearlo… -

-No seas tonto Harry como…- se quedó callado un momento y me quede algo confundido por aquello

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte rápidamente.

**DRACO POV.**

Desde que Harry comenzó atacarme con aquellas preguntar y al ver su rostro, me di cuenta de que no tenía que preguntarle nada, su actitud me había confirmado mis sospechas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Pansy, no quise confrontarlo así que mejor decidí contarle todo lo que había pasado, hablaba de ir a golpearlo y todo aquello, cuando le dije que no, me quede callado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto rápidamente.

-Creo que Ian sabía que Pansy es… bueno tu sabes, lo que somos…-le dije a ver si entendía, que el sabia de la existencia de los magos, gracias a la confianza que Pansy le tenía.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de decir algo? ¿Después de lo que le hizo?- me pregunto tratando de no imaginarse aquello, pero la respuesta nos la dio otra persona, la puerta de la habitación de Pansy se abrió de repente y la figura de Pansy destrozada aparecia por ella, me miro primero y después a Harry.

-No puedo creerlo, es un maldito desgraciado… ¿Ya le contaste?- solo pude afirmar con la cabeza, no sabía perfectamente que le ocurrirá y al parecer por la expresión de Harry el tampoco.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Harry

-¡Ian me acaba de decir que no piensa irse de mi casa, y que si lo corro le dirá a todo el mundo lo que somos!, es un estúpido…-decía sin poder creerlo, aunque sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le dolía por dentro.

-Descuida Pans, digo quien le creería eso, pensaran que está loco-le dijo Harry para calmarla

-Lo sé, pero es que Elisa también lo sabe, soy una estúpida por confiar en ellos-dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Descuida nena, podemos borrarles la memoria-le dije abrazándola, Harry me miro con cierta molestia por aquello.

-Yo lo hare Pansy, no te preocupes, iré ahora mismo y lo echare de tu casa y hare que olviden lo que somos-dijo rápidamente, Pansy se separó de mí y lo miro con gratitud.

-¿En verdad?-le pregunto a Harry, el asintió con esa sonrisita estúpida, y Pansy lo abrazo fuertemente-Gracias Harry-le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a Harry, jure por un momento que mi corazón estaba palpitando con demasiada fuerza, quería golpearlo y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisita del rostro, pero el simplemente se fue sin decir nada.

-Draco ¿podrías desayunar conmigo, en la recamara? No tengo ganas de ver a los chicos-me pregunto con cierta nostalgia

-Por supuesto-le dije pasando un brazo sobre su hombro.

**PANSY POV**

No había parado de llorar hasta que llegamos al cuarto del hotel aquel día, gracias a Draco no me sentí tan sola esa noche, nos quedamos dormidos en la cama, la verdad es que me tranquilizaba estar en sus brazos, Harry por otro lado me hacía sentir lo mismo, después de recibir la llamada de Ian, lo único que podía mi cuerpo sentir era rabia, un profundo odio hacia Ian y Elisa. Harry se había ido borrarles la memoria, eso me había tranquilizado más. Pasaron unas dos horas antes de que Harry regresara con las buenas noticias.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte una vez que le abrí la puerta del cuarto

-Me costó un poco de trabajo Pans, pero todo ya está en orden. No te preocupes más por eso ¿Quieres?-me dijo tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos y dándome un pequeño beso en la frente, eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Le agradecí dándole un abrazo.

-Creo que nos vendría bien salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco ¿No creen?-escuche la voz de Draco detrás de nosotros, por un momento olvide que se encontraba ahí y creí notar una molestia en su voz.

-Gracias chicos por todo, pero creo que ahora si necesito estar sola un rato, necesito pensar en lo que ha pasado-les dije, ambos se quedaron mirando como pensando si era buena idea dejarme sola-Vamos chicos, no es como si fuera a suicidarme- ambos se miraron aún más preocupados.

-Pansy…-comenzó Draco

-Tranquilos, créanme que nunca me suicidaría por una persona, no lo hice con ustedes ¿Recuerdan?- aquello pareció como molestarles o herirlos, no sabría cómo interpretar sus caras.

-Está bien Pans, pero recuerda que estaremos aquí por cualquier cosa que necesites-me dijo Harry, yo les agradecí una vez más por todo lo que hacían por mí. Una vez que me dejaron sola, miles de imágenes de mi e Ian me rodeaban la cabeza, a pesar del odio que sentía, no podía simplemente odiarlo, pero entonces imágenes de Draco y Harry también comenzaron aparecer, de los últimos dos meses que hemos pasado juntos, me asuste un poco pero a la vez se sentía bien revivir aquellos días en los que me la había pasado muy bien a lado de ellos. Decidí tomar una ducha y dormir un poco más, definitivamente sentía que estaba tratando de pensar en ellos de otra forma para solo olvidar el dolor que me había causado Ian, pero se bien que esa no es la mejor manera de olvidar las cosas que me dolían. Dormir esa pequeña siesta me había sentado bien, me levante como a las 4 de la tarde, los días pasaron muy lentos para mí, aunque Draco y Harry trataban de hacer que me animara un poco, lo conseguían en momentos, pero después yo volvía aquel estado, nos faltaba poco para ir a Vermont, una día para ser exactos y yo había decidido que era suficiente con el estado en el que estaba, debía volver hacer la misma, Dios estaba viviendo el sueño de mi vida de ser cantante, y lo estaba logrando perfectamente, no dejaría que un estúpido me echara a perder esto, así que desde ahora empezaría a volver a vivir mi vida, aunque la verdad, es que ya no me sentía tan mal con el recuerdo de Ian, tal vez quizá nunca lo ame tanto como pensé.

Oo

Pansy se bañó y arreglo y bajo a buscar a Harry y a Draco, pero solo encontró a Harry ya que Draco se encontraba en una junta con el representante de los Forjes.

-Buenos días Harry- le dijo sorprendiéndolo

-Buenos días Pans, me asustaste-le dijo sonriéndole- Te noto diferente hoy-le dijo abrazándola

-Si bueno, es que me puse a pensar muchas cosas y creo que ya fue suficiente, tengo que disfrutar estos meses que faltan, digo es mi sueño ¿Lo recuerdas?-le dijo con una súper sonrisa en su rostro

-Me gusta ese ánimo Pans, es bueno volver a verte como antes-le contesto

-Gracias… ¿Y Draco?-le pregunto, Harry no pudo evitar bufar un poco, algo que llamo la atención de Pansy-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto

-No nada, está en una junta… ¿No quieres salir o algo? Comienzo aburrirme un poco-le dijo tratando de evitar el tema de Draco. Pansy solo asintió y ambos se encaminaron a la salida, tomaron un taxi y se fueron al centro de Roma, donde visitaron el Coliseo y varias partes mas, Harry no sabía cuándo fue la primera vez que disfrutaba de conocer lugares, pero es que con Pansy a un lado se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque solo fueran como amigos, él no podía evitar sentir esa alegría dentro de él, y ahora que recordaba lo sucedido con Ian, haría lo posible por que Pansy lo olvidara y se fijara en él, aunque no iba hacer nada fácil, ya que tenía competencia, y aquella persona que él consideraba como un hermano.

-Harry, esto es bellísimo ¿no crees?-le pregunto Pansy girándose a mirarlo para enseñarle un collar que había visto en una tienda.

-Yo diría que es más que bello-le contesto el mirándola fijamente, Pansy por primera vez se percató de que aquellas palabras que Harry había dicho, fueron directamente hacia ella, se giró de nuevo algo confundida y sin notarlo un poco ruborizada, dejo el collar.

-¿No tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algo ¿No?-le dijo rápidamente y caminando a paso veloz, que no se fijó por donde iba, no vio la banqueta mal hecha y casi caía al suelo, pero Harry fue más rápido y la sostuvo antes de que se golpeara con la cera.

-Si tengo hambre… y creo que…deberías fijarte por donde vas-le dijo con la voz algo nerviosa, ya que solo los separaba una palma de distancia, pero Harry sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para decirle a Pansy que la quería.

-Gracias-le contesto Pansy una vez que ambos se habían incorporado y alejado un poco, Harry camino mientras decía de un lugar cerca para comer, pero Pansy no pudo dejar de mirar a Harry discretamente y no pudo evitar darse cuenta, en el momento que sus caras estuvieron tan cerca, que su corazón había dado una palpitación, pero de repente el rostro de Draco también apareció en su mente, y recordó que había tenido ese mismo efecto Draco. Tenía la cabeza hecha un nudo de confusiones, que no había puesto atención a nada de lo que Harry había dicho.

-Pansy!-le grito Harry a la vez que le pasaba la mano por enfrente para llamar su atención.

-Perdona, estaba distraída-le contesto rápidamente, tratando de disimular la confusión que pasaba por su cabeza-Sabes, creo que prefiero comer en el hotel, no eh visto a los chicos y creo que sería mejor ponernos de acuerdo en las canciones para Vermont-le mintió, se sentía demasiado extraña ahora. Una vez que llegaron se dirigió a la habitación de Jeremy, llamo a la puerta y el que le abrió fue Draco, al parecer acababa de salir de bañarse, pues solo tenia una toalla sobre su cintura, dejando ver su pecho bien formado, Pansy no pudo evitar ponerse algo sonrojada.

-Pans, Harry que bueno que los veo, necesitan arreglarse, los Forjes darán una fiesta y quieren que vayamos, así que tienen que arreglarse rápido, tenemos que irnos en 40 minutos, ¿Crees estar lista Pans?-Le pregunto, pero Pansy estaba como paralizada.

-¿Qué? Ah si fiesta, claro 40 minutos-fue lo único que dijo cuándo salió disparada hacia su habitación, Draco y Harry se quedaron mirando extrañados y burlones a la vez.

Pansy azoto la puerta de su habitación y se recargo en ella, suspiro fuertemente-¡Que rayos me está pasando!-se dijo a sí misma, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, mientras tomaba una toalla y se metía a bañar, al salir pudo notar una caja sobre su cama, la cual tenía una nota.

"Pansy, el representante de los Forjes te dejo este vestido para que lo uses esta noche, espero y sea de tu agrado"

Draco.

Era un vestido realmente hermoso, negro de tirantes cruzados en la espalda, ajustado del busto hasta la cadera, para después dejar caer hasta el suelo. Pansy sonrió al verlo y rápidamente se lo puso, le quedaba perfecto, se puso unos tacones plateados y unos aretes de diamantes pequeños, se rizo el cabello y se lo agarro en un fino chongo, que más bien parecía una enredadera, se maquillo naturalmente, y con una pequeña línea negra, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más grandes, y un labial color cereza, se vio una última vez en el espejo, tomo una pequeña bolsa plateada y se dispuso a salir y al momento de abrir la puerta Harry se encontraba ahí.

-Pansy! Te vez… te vez realmente hermosa-le dijo Harry algo nervioso, Pansy se sonrojo un poco y le dio las gracias, mientas salía de la habitación, él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo gustosa.

Draco POV

Los vi bajar por las escaleras del lobby, Pansy agarrada del brazo de Harry, no podía evitar sentirme un poco molesto, pero tenía que guardar apariencias, no podía dejar que Harry notara mi molestia a verla con ella. Les sonreí una vez que bajaron y mire la mire, aquel vestido y la forma tan natural como siempre se maquillaba la hacían ver, realmente hermosa.

-Pansy te vez espectacular, ese vestido se te ve hermoso-le dije sonriéndole, la vi ponerse algo sonrojada.

-Gracias Draco, recuérdame agradecerle al representante de los Forjes, que de hecho ¿Cómo se llama?-me pregunto

-Tyler Pirce, ¿nos vamos?-le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo lo más rápido que pude al momento que vi que soltó el de Harry, ella lo tomo, pero Harry fue rápido y se puso de su otro lado ofreciéndole su brazo también, fue algo incómodo la verdad.

-¿Y los chicos?-pregunto Pans antes de irnos y aceptando el brazo de Harry

-Oh de hecho solo nos dijo a nosotros 3, además que ellos prefieren quedarse que ir a este tipo de fiestas, donde es más civilizadas y de grandes, como ellos dicen-le dije riéndome mientras caminábamos a una limosina que nos llevaría al lugar del evento. Una vez que llegamos, entregue una invitación, era una mansión enorme, con una estancia sumamente grande y muy bien arreglada. Un hombre regordete nos miraba de lejos, era Tyler, acerque mi boca a su oreja, pude sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo al sentir mi aliento en su cuello y eso me decía que Pansy aun podía sentir algo por mi.

-Él es Tyler Pierce, ¿quieres agradecerle ahora?-le pregunte, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, pero no fue necesario acercarnos porque el mismo Tyler llego a nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-Al fin te conozco, creo que no me equivoque al escoger el vestido, te queda perfecto pequeña-le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, aunque era un señor ya grande, no podía evitar ponerme algo celoso.

-Muchas gracias, es bellísimo, no tenía que molestarse-le dijo Pansy algo apenada

-No, yo quería hacerlo, vengan con migo, les presentare al grupo del cual has estado abriendo- nos presentó a todos los del grupo, estuvimos platicando animadamente con todos mientras tomábamos una copa de champagne, nos la estábamos pasando sumamente genial.

-Pansy ¿Quieres bailar?-escuche decirle Harry a Pansy, ella asintió y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me interrumpió uno de los chicos de la banda, solo vi como se la llevaba al centro de la pista y la tomaba de la cintura, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras hablaba con Matt, uno de los chicos de la banda.

Harry POV

La tenía tan cerca de mí que podía oler su perfume, Pansy me sonreía de una manera que jamás había visto, se veía feliz, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no quería que ese momento acabara nunca.

-Sabes, jamás pensé que algún día estaríamos así de cerca…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunto algo confundida

-Si, ósea bailando como si no hubiera pasado nada antes, jamás me disculpe contigo por ser tan grosero…-

-Harry olvida aquello, fue en el pasado, ahora somos amigos y eso ya no importa, me han ayudado mucho con lo que paso, que ya no importa lo que paso hace tiempo, no te disculpes por ello, además… si era una molestia-me dijo riéndose, dios amaba verla reírse.

-Tienes razón-le dije riéndome, me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras se reía-Eras una latosa, pero eso no es a lo que quería referirme… - no pude ni terminar la frase, porque Tyler nos interrumpió, me pidió a Pansy para un baile y ni modo que me negara así que, me hice a un lado, para dejar que bailar con ella un poco, pasaron horas mientras que Draco y yo platicábamos con los demás de la banda y Pansy aún seguía con el representante de los Forjes, ya no bailaban, platicaban con algunas otras personas, el tiempo se fue pasando rápido.

-El señor Tyler es todo un caballero, en realidad es muy amable- nos dijo Pansy cuando llego a nosotros.

-Ahora te gustan los grandes Parkinson-le dijo Draco burlón, Pansy le dio una palmada en el hombro mientas ambos nos reíamos de la cara roja de Pansy

-Jama se te quitara la costumbre vedad-le dijo Pansy riéndose

-Ya sabes, le gusta bromear con todos Pans-le dije mientras veía a Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Tan graciosos los dos, pero ahora que recuerdo, la fiesta está por terminar y tu quería Pansy, no has bailado conmigo-cuando Draco dijo aquello yo me gire a verlo molesto, pero él había sido más rápido y ya tenía a Pansy de la mano llevándola justo a la pista de baile, me controle un poco, los veía hablar y hablar mientras yo solo tomaba más champagne, a tal punto que ya se me había subido un poco, no me pude controlar más, veía como Draco se acercaba más a Pansy y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejando a Pansy sumamente sonrojada, de repente mi enojo aumento más cuando ambos se quedaron mirando a unos solos centímetros del otro, su rostro comenzaba acercarse más al de Pansy y fue en ese momento en que salí disparado, empuje a Draco y justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron, dejando que yo desapareciera del lugar junto con Pansy, para llegar al pasillo de su habitación, que gracias a dios no había nadie.

-Harry que demonios….-no la deje terminar, porque en ese momento junte mis labios con los de ella, no me respondió enseguida, pero después de unos segundos pude ver cómo me tomaba de la mano de la cual sujetaba su cuello, y me correspondía, fue un beso para ser honestos, algo tranquilo, ambos movimos nuestros labios, después de un momento me separe de ella y en sus ojos pude ver su sorpresa, no entendí que había pasado, y yo muy apenado no sabía que decirle, simplemente la mire a los ojos y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Pansy-fue lo único que le dije antes de desaparecerme y llegar a mi habitación.

Pansy POV.

-Sabes Pansy realmente te vez hermosa esta noche-me dijo Draco mientras bailábamos

-Gracias Draco, tu también te vez muy apuesto, que por cierto esas de ahí, no han dejado de mirarte-le dije mirando a las mujeres que se quedaban viendo a Draco

-¿Celosa Parkinson?-

-Ha ni en un millón de años Malfoy-le dije burlona

-Vamos sabes que este galán es solo tuyo… por ahora-

-No, hasta que termine la canción, me acuerdo de aquella vez que me sacaste a bailar en Hogwarts solo para darle celos a esa mocosa de Astoria, ¿Por qué no se logró con ella por cierto?-le pregunto, la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por eso.

-Me engaño con Blaise-me dijo como si nada

-¿Con Blaise? Engaño al gran Draco Malfoy por ¿Blaise Zabini?-me quede sorprendida, el me miro burlón mientras me contestaba que el karma podía ser una perra a veces-Lo dices por mi ¿Cierto?-le pregunte asombrada.

-Si Parkinson, creo que fue por cómo te trate, pero ahora soy un mejor hombre ¿no crees?-

-De hecho si, Draco, eres mejor ahora-le dije sinceramente, lo vi acercarse a mi mejilla mientras me daba un pequeño beso, no pude evitar sonrojarme y una vez más sentir aquella palpitación en mi pecho, estábamos a tan poca distancia y Draco cada vez más se acercaba más, hasta que llego Harry y lo empujo, apenas le iba a decir algo pero en eso las luces se apagaron y yo sentí como era succionada para llegar al pasillo de mi habitación.

-Harry que demonios…-fue lo único que pude articular, porque de la nada, los labios de Harry estaban sobre los míos, me quede en shock unos momentos, pero no pude evitar después corresponderlo, aunque no fue un beso apasionado me dejo para ser sincera ansiosa, al momento que Harry se separó de mi boca, lo mire sorprendida sin saber que decir, el solo me sonrió, para después decirme "Buenas noches Pansy" y desaparecer del lugar, miraba en dirección de donde se había desaparecido, respiraba agitadamente y un Puf me saco de mi transe, Draco había aparecido y se veía molesto.

-Pansy que demonios ah pasado, ¿Dónde está Harry?-me pregunto molesto, no sabía que decirle, así que solo me gire para abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, pero para ser sinceros algo dentro de mi estaba acelerado, confundido, tenía toda esa sensación de sentir algo más que un beso, quería estar con alguien, quería estar con ellos y ahora Draco estaba atrás de mí y coloco una mano sobre mi hombro y no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón latía cada vez más, así que me gire rápidamente, ambos respirábamos agitadamente y como si hubiera leído mi mente, me tomo del cuello y me beso, yo no dude ni un momento, porque era lo que quería, así que se lo correspondí, no fue igual que el beso con Harry no, este estaba lleno de desesperación, pasión, todo en mi decía que estaba mal lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no me importo, me presiono contra la puerta de mi habitación mientas me deshacía de su saco, me tomo de la cintura, mientras que con una mano cerraba la puerta de la habitación…

Continuara!

N/A: **Eh vueltooooooooooooooooo! Yo se que me tarde demasiado y lo siento por eso, pero miren el lado bueno, que aunque tarde en publicar, mis historias siempre tendran un final! De eso no deben preocuparse, pero la verdad es que me tomo tiempooo, para poder escribir de nuevo… pero aquí les dejo un capitulo, aunque el principio no fue mucho de mi agrado el final, me quedo a mi parecer super bien! Haha**

**Dejen comentarios de que querien que pasee o si quieren mas Harry y Pansy o Draco y Pansy! :3 pliss sus reviews me ayudan a inspirarme :3 los quiero besos alexita Malfoy **


	13. Tercer y 4 Mes

Capítulo 13.- Tercer y 4 mes

En Vermont, los conciertos eran mejor con el paso de los días, Pansy cada vez tenía más admiradores, que gritaban emocionados cuando la veían salir al escenario, en el camino asía aquel lugar, Pansy casi no cruzaba palabras con Harry y Draco, se sentía mal y muy confundida a la vez, Draco y Harry hablaban como si nada, así que supuso que ninguno de los dos se había mencionado lo que había pasado aquel día. Lo cual la dejaba más tranquila, lo último que quería era ocasionar una pelea entre ellos. Mientras que ellos, sabían bien que a ambos quería conquistar a Pansy, seguían como si nada, tratando de aparentar que no sabían nada respecto a sus sentimientos, querían llevar las cosas secretamente, para que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta que estaban tratando de conquistarla. No habían tenido mucho tiempo para hacer movidas para ganarse el corazón de la chica, ya que en Vermont tuvieron más presentaciones que los tuvieron muy ocupados, la última semana que tuvieron libre, se las arreglaron para tratar de hacer sus movimientos, empezando por Harry.

Harry POV.

No había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella acerca del beso, al día siguiente nos fuimos rápidamente ya que tenían un concierto que dar al momento que llegáramos, así que ella se la paso con el grupo hablando de los temas que tocarían y ensañando, el solo sonido de su voz al oírla cantar me tranquilizaba y me hacía pensar en el momento que la bese, Draco no había mencionado nada acerca del arrebato en la fiesta de Tyler Pierce, lo cual fue un alivio para mí y a la vez algo extraño, así que no quise desperdiciar ni un segundo, así que cuando acabamos de dar los concierto que traían a Pansy como loca, decidí dar el primer paso, fui a su habitación con un ramo de flores, sin que nadie me viera y toque su puerta.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces?-me pregunto una vez que me vio afuera con una sonrisa en su rostro, se vía tan hermosa, aun traía puesta su pijama.

-¿Podemos hablar?- su rostro cambio en ese instante, se le veía algo de pena en ella, creí que me diría que no, pero asintió y me dejó entrar a su habitación.

-Supongo que hablaremos de aquel día ¿no?-jugaba con sus manos, entrelazándolas entre sí, algo nerviosa y con la cara roja.

-Me gusta Pansy, sé que tal vez esto suene absurdo, después de que en Hogwarts jamás te hice y te trate mal, pero ahora no puedo evitar mirarte y sentir como mi corazón palpita cada vez más rápido. ¡Dios! Me tienes hechizado-lo dije tan rápidamente, que Pansy no había entendido ni una palabra.

-¿Qué?-me dijo con el ceño fruncido, me tranquilice un poco antes de hablar

-Me gustas…te quiero… ,estoy enamorado de ti-le solté, me miro sorprendida y pude visualizar una sonrisa, pero creo que no quiso que se notara tanto porque estaba tratando de no hacerlo- Este tiempo que hemos estado de gira, puedo ver la gran persona que eres, eres sensacional, que hasta me recrimino por no haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte mejor en Hogwarts…-

-Harry yo-me dijo antes de que yo siguiera hablando- no sé qué decirte-

-Solo dime lo que sientes Pansy… si no sientes nada por mí lo entenderé…-

-Yo también me siento así Harry, por ti, pero el problema es que también lo siento por el… -¿Había escuchado bien? Se sentía igual por mí y por el ¿Quién demonios era él?

-¿El?-le pregunte, se me quedo mirando mordiéndose el labio inferior y no necesitaba que me digiera más, sabia a quien se refería- Draco- dije sin más, me miro nerviosa y triste a la vez.

-Yo no sé qué me pasa Harry, antes solo los veía como mis amigos y después cada vez se fueron acercando más a mí, con lo de Ian, el grupo…-

-¿Qué pasa con Ian?-le pregunte antes de que continuara, tenía que saber que aquello ya no le importaba o le dolía.

-Ian… pues el creo que la verdad no la amaba tanto como pensaba-me dijo, bueno tan siquiera eso me tranquilizaba, si con alguien tenía más competencia era él y Draco, digamos que él era un terco que jamás haría un movimiento con Pansy, y jamás admitiría su amor por ella.

-Déjame conquistarte Pansy, si al final de todo escoges a Draco, tan siquiera no me sentiré mal por no haberlo intentado-le dije muy seguro, sus ojos se abrieron tanto, no esperaba aquella respuesta.

-Pero Harry, lo último que quiero es que se peleen entre ustedes-me dijo acercándose a mi

-Te prometo que eso no pasara, haremos esto como personas mayores-le dije, era obvio que no sería lo mismo, pero por ella trataría de no pelearme con él- Ahora ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?-le dije dándole el ramo de flores, me sonrió cuando las tomo.

-Claro-me dijo mientras me abrazaba-pero primero me tengo que cambiar-me dijo riendo

-Te espero afuera-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo tanto que salí del lugar, para no mostrar la tanta felicidad que me daba verla sonrojada por un beso mío.

Fuimos a museos, ya que a ella le gustan demasiado y aunque a mí no me gustaran, por ella haría lo que quisiera.

-¿Te estas aburriendo verdad?-me pregunto cuando mirábamos una pintura

-No para nada, a tu lado no podría estarlo- se sonrojo tanto que no pude evitar reírme un poco, me dio un codazo en el estómago.

-No te burles, aun no me acostumbro a esto-me dijo mirando asía otro lado.

-Vayamos a comer-le dije tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda, la tome de la mano y la saque del museo.

-¿A dónde?-me pregunto mientras salíamos del edificio

-A un lugar que me recomendaron, te gustara, estoy seguro-le dije guiñándole un ojo

-Acaso me vas a secuestrar Potter-me dijo burlona, mientras paraba a un taxi

-Tal vez- le dije abriéndole la puerta del taxi.

Pansy POV.

El lugar era hermoso, tenía una terraza con una vista sumamente preciosa y Harry escogió una mesa que perfectamente era el mejor ángulo para ver la ciudad, estuvimos platicando un rato, mientras llegaba el mesero para pedirnos la orden, me sentía a gusto, la verdad es que me sentía genial con Harry, pero también no podía dejar de pensar en Draco, no había hablado con él desde aquel día y me preguntaba si el haría algo como lo estaba haciendo Harry, me moría porque así fuera, pero no estaba segura, así que decidí dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar mi cita con Harry.

-La verdad es que entiendo porque, era muy empalagosa en esos años-le dije riendo, estábamos platicando cuando estaba en Hogwarts y lo perseguía como loca.

-No, estuve mal al no tratar de salir contigo y conocerte, creme me arrepiento-me dijo Harry mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso

-Harry Potter, más bien creo que tratas de culparte por eso, y no tienes por qué es cosa del pasado, creo que ahora lo importante es el presente-le dije tratando de que no pensara más en eso, ya no tenía caso.

-Lo se… en fin, dime… ¿Qué hiciste después de graduarnos?-

-Me fui del mundo mágico, la verdad es que después de la guerra no era lo mismo, tu más que nadie debe saberlo, fue sumamente horrible, no sé cómo pudiste hacer todo aquello-

-Si fue muy doloroso, pero lo hice por la gente que quería y además mi vida dependía de aquello, por eso mismo también me aleje del mundo mágico, creo que no somos los únicos de hicimos aquello, hay más gente… mira como aquel que va caminando, recuerdo haberlo visto en la escuela- mire asía donde me decía

-No! Yo sé quién es… es el que les tomaba fotos a todos-

-¡El de segundo que se petrifico con el basilisco!-dijo Harry- Estaba en mi casa-

-Si eso creo- sentí su mano sobre la mía y me gire a verlo

-Pansy… ¿Puedo besarte?-su pregunta me sorprendió tanto que no supe que contestar

-Si-le dije después d segundos, acerco más su silla, y lo vi acercar su rostro más a mí, tan lentamente que la espera me estaba matando, así que yo deshice esa distancia, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y abrí mi boca para hacer el beso más profundo, sentí nuestros labios moverse tan coordinadamente y con rapidez, profundizamos mas el beso que ya sentía su lengua dentro de la mía y yo de la de él, hasta que una aclarada de garganta, nos hizo separarnos, el mesero nos veía con la cara totalmente roja.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero traigo su comida-nos dijo sumamente apenado.

-Oh si claro-dijo Harry separándose un poco para darle espacio al mesero de poner los platos

-Qué pena-dije una vez que se fue el mesero, con mi mano en la boca y aguantando la risa, comimos, platicamos, nos reímos, uno que otro beso, así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que nos dio la noche y ambos salimos de ahí, para irnos al hotel, me acompaño hasta mi habitación.

-Espero y te haya gustado nuestra cita-me dijo una vez que estaba en la puerta de mi habitación

-Claro, me la pase muy bien Harry, gracias-le sonreí

-Gracias a ti Pansy, por esta noche y darme una oportunidad, me la pase muy bien a tu lado-

-Y yo contigo Harry, pero quiero que recuerdes, y no es porque quiera lastimarte, pero debo ser sincera Harry, no sé con quién…- me coloco un debo sobre mi boca

-Lo sé, creme que lo tengo presente Pansy… pero prefiero no escucharlo y sé que esto es mientras descifras bien tus sentimientos y no voy a presionarte, cuando estés lista y sepas lo que quieras podrás decírmelo, pero por ahora dejemos las cosas así, yo como un pretendiente más, por así decirlo, de una mujer tan hermosa y talentosa- fue todo lo que me dijo antes de darme un beso más.

-De acuerdo Harry-le dije una vez que nos separamos.

Ya en mi cama y con mi pijama puesta, no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que había pasado con Harry, me sentía como si fuera una niña de nuevo, el segundo amor de mi vida, ahora estaba loco por mí, como cuando yo lo estaba en ese tiempo, la ironía de aquello era demasiada que no podía dejar de reírme, quien lo diría, que después de tantos años, ahora esto era al revés. Daba vueltas como loca en mi cama y vi las flores que me había dado en la mañana, me gire de nuevo para no ver las flores y recordar el día de hoy, pero Harry me había dado tantos regalos este día que a cualquier lugar que volteara podía verlos, me sonrojaba y reía a la vez.

-¡Dios Pansy! Para ya…- me dije a mi misma en la cama, después de unos minutos estaba logrando dormir, pero el rostro de Draco me vino a la mente, no lo había visto en todo el día y eso me hizo preguntarme tantas cosas, ¿Me habría visto salir con Harry? ¿Besarnos?, pero él no había venido hablar conmigo desde lo que ocurrió aquel día, y cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándome, el miraba hacia otro lado, pero como sabría si vino a verme, si no estuve aquí prácticamente todo el día, y si vino y no me encontró ni a mí ni a Harry supongo que se debe de haber dado la idea de que salí con él, ¡Dios! Mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas y preguntas a la vez, pensaba en Harry y luego Draco, Draco y luego Harry y así sucesivamente. Me levante de la cama y tome un bata de seda color azul que tenía en la silla y me la puse, camine hacia la puerta para salir y al abrirla, en el que estaba pensando, estaba en la puerta con una mano extendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte extrañada

-No podía dormir, ¿Tu a dónde ibas?- me pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que yo saliera

-A la alberca a tomar aire, tampoco podía dormir-le conteste

-¿Harry?- fue lo único que me dijo cuándo nos aparecimos en el área de la alberca

-¿Qué?-pregunte alarmada y volteándolo a ver

-Vamos Pans, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? De que Harry siente algo por ti-me dijo como si nada, odia que fuera tan bueno para ocultar las cosas, la verdad es que jamás supe por que el sombrero seleccionador me coloco en slyterin, no sabía controlar mis emociones y no era fría, amaba con intensidad, en cambio el.

-Pues esperaba que no-le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla- Draco estoy confundida, demasiado-le dije sin más- ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? ¿Acaso me buscaste?-le pregunte tratando de evitar aquel tema.

-No…- me dijo sentándose a un lado mío, ambos con los pies en el agua, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, deseaba que lo hubiera hecho- No pude-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tuve una cita con Tyler Pierce que duro horas- no me miraba, miraba hacia el frente con la mirada perdida en el agua

-¿Está todo bien?-me inquiete un poco

-Sí, lo único es que la gira acaba en dos meses más, la banda ha decidido separarse y al parecer no se pueden aguantar mucho, así que quedaron en un acuerdo de que solo dos meses más, terminaremos en Londres de nuevo, ahí será el concierto final de despedida de la banda-

-¿Y que pasara con nosotros?-

-Pansy has hecho un buen trabajo, la gente ya te reconoce, al llegar grabaras tu disco con Harry y estoy casi seguro que mucha gente lo comprara, después de aquello podemos organizar una gira o algo si gustas- nos quedamos viendo un momento, no sabía que contestarle

-Sí, me gustaría-le dije desviando la mirada al agua

Draco POV.

Se veía tan bella esa noche, y yo en lo personal no sabía cómo actuar con ella, no después de aquella noche, era un poco incómoda la verdad, todo el día mientras estuve con Tyler Pierce no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tenía ganas de salir de ese lugar y correr a buscarla, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, también sabía bien que Harry había aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer algún movimiento con ella, pero ¡cómo iba a competir con Harry! Él era mejor para expresar sus sentimientos a alguien, mientras que a mí me costaba tanto hacerlo.

-Perfecto, eso es una buena noticia-le dije

-Eso creo-

-¿Eso crees? Lo sabes-le dije riendo

-Pesado-me contesto

-Y entonces ¿A dónde fueron hoy?-le pregunte, sabía bien a lo que me refería porque su cara lo mostraba

-Museos y a cenar-me contesto fríamente, supongo que mi actitud le molestaba, algo tenía que decirle para hacerle saber que me importaba, aunque no lo digiera explícitamente

-¿Museos y una cena? Que aburrido- le dije mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción, frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo, me imagine algo así "Tan siquiera el me invito a salir", pero no la deje continuar- La mía será mejor, comida, concierto o bailar en un club tal vez- la mire de reojo para ver como sonreía ante mi comentario- ¿Acaso estas sonriendo Parkinson? Eso quiere decir que te agrada mi idea ¿verdad?-le dije mirándola por primera vez directamente a los ojos.

-Oh cállate Malfoy, jamás dejaras de ser un egocéntrico verdad-me dijo riéndose

-No me dirás que no es eso lo que más te gusta de mi-le giñe un ojo, y lo que paso después no me lo esperaba, la muy desgraciada me tiro al agua- ¡Pansy! Esta helada-le dije una vez que mi cabeza salió del agua, ella se reía a todo lo que daba, así que no lo pensé ni un segundo y la tome de la muñeca jalándola hacia adentro de la piscina.

-Draco!-me grito

-Estamos a mano pequeña-le dije acercándome a ella

-Eso no se vale-me dijo aventándome agua

-Ah sí eh-le dije haciendo lo mismo que ella

-Basta- me decía pero ninguno de los dos paraba, nos movíamos en la alberca mientras nos salpicábamos de agua, hasta que nos cansamos

-Tramposo- fue lo único que me dijo una vez que paramos, no me di cuenta que la tenía atrapa en una esquina, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, respirando agitadamente los dos, no me pude aguantar las ganas y la bese, ella me correspondió pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y acariciando mi cabello, mientras yo la tenía sujetada de la cintura, sentía nuestros labios con agua, y su lengua jugando con la mía, nos apretábamos cada vez más, sus piernas estaban sujetando mi cadera, mis manos estaban tocando su piel desnuda por debajo de la blusa que llevaba ya que la bata estaba flotando, no me lo impedía, de repente le estaba besando el cuello y ella hacia unos ruiditos extraños, sentí como cada vez me excitaba mas y tuve que parar.

-Draco…-me dijo una vez que nos separamos

-Recuerda lo que te dije ese día Pansy- le dije dándole un pequeño beso y desapareciendo del lugar.

.Flash Black.

Pansy POV.

La verdad es que esto era muy incómodo, había comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa a Draco, cuando ambos nos separamos por la falta de aire, y nos quedamos mirándonos, como si hubiéramos recapacitado de lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer, Draco respiraba agitadamente al igual que yo, no decíamos ni una palabra, estuvimos así por unos segundos, hasta que el hablo.

-Creo… creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco Pansy… digo no es que no quiera estar contigo, pero creo que esta no es la manera, yo… ¡Demonios!-casi grito al final, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Descuida, yo entiendo-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, creo que entendía a la perfección que Draco me veía solo como una amiga, la cual no le gustaba, lo cual, a quien engaño, me dolía.

-No, no comprendes…-lo mire confundida- Pansy sabes bien que no soy de aquellos que… que dicen lo que sienten… pero yo- eso lo sabía perfectamente bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunte confundida, no entendí a qué quería llegar

-¡Demonios! No te veo como una amiga Pansy, ni como hermana, te veo tal cual eres, una mujer hermosa, talentosa, graciosa, ¡Dios! ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-me decía mirándome

-No mucho Draco, la verdad es que no te sigo-me estaba confundiendo, ¿Qué quería decir?

-Pansy yo no quiero hacerlo contigo-eso me dolió y confundió más, en un momento me dice cosas preciosas y al otro me dice que no quiere hacerlo conmigo. ¿A qué demonios quería llegar con todo esto? Odiaba que no se expresara bien, lo vi tomar su saco, acercarse a mí, por un momento quise apartarlo molesta, pero no lo hice.

-El día que pase, será porque sientes lo mismo por mi…-me dijo parado a un lado mío-Te quiero Pansy, más de lo que imaginas- me susurro eso en el oído, me sorprendí tanto, que no pude articular ni una palabra ni nada, fue como si estuviera en trance, hasta que oí cerrarse la puerta.

.Fin del Flash back.

Pansy POV.

-¿Pansy que haces en el agua?-escuche una voz detrás de mi

-Harry, yo no podía dormir y me caí-le conteste lo más rápido posible- ¿Y tú?-

-Yo necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco, los chicos son demasiado ruidosos-me ayudo a salir del agua

-Me imagino-me reí junto con el

-Ven aparezcamos en tu habitación, te puedes enfermar- asentí, una vez que estuvimos en mi habitación me envolvió en una toalla, estábamos sentado en el mi cama-Deberías tener más cuidado-

-Si lo sé, estaba distraída-

-Apuesto que si-me dijo riendo, yo le dio un codazo de nuevo haciendo que la toalla se me resbalara.

-Gracias Harry-le dije levantándome de la cama

-No hay de que Pansy- me dijo imitándome- deberías cambiarte-me dijo, odiaba que fuera tan cordial

-Harry…- el arqueo las cejas esperando a que continuará- bésame Harry- mi respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero sabía que si no se lo decía jamás lo haría, por la hora y por qué estaba en una habitación con una mujer empapada, me acerque más a él, tomándolo del cuello-bésame-le susurre, vacilo un poco antes de hacerlo, pero lo hizo, lentamente, mientras nos juntábamos lo más que podíamos, primero más que nada, nuestros besos eran tranquilos, al compás del otro, sincronizados, no como los de Draco, que eran más parecidos a ver quién tenía el control de quien, una mano de Harry tocaba mi glúteo, como si me acercara más a él, si es que se podía.

-Te quiero tanto Pansy-me susurro entre los besos, yo no pude decir lo mismo, no sabía ni que sentía, o a quien quería realmente, solo me estaba dejando llevar, me dejo de besar para mirarme a la cara, y yo sin pensarlo le quite su camisa, el no protesto ni se negó, simplemente levanto los brazos para que pudiera quitársela- Pansy no creo que debamos hacer esto, es claro que aun sigues confundida-me dijo, otro igual a Draco ¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan puritanos?

-Tienes razón Harry…-le dije separándome de él, estaba el en lo cierto, no podía acostarme con ninguno de los dos, no era justo, tenía que saber que sentía o más bien con quien quería estar, a quien amaba.

Oo

Pansy no pudo dormir esa noche, estuvo a punto de cometer una tontería, acostarse con uno, solo porque se había quedado algo deseada esa noche, pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que poner de acuerdo sus sentimientos, solo quedaban dos meses para que la gira terminara y ella tenía miles de dudas en su cabeza, las cosas en su cuarto le recordaban a Harry y de la nada la imagen de Draco aparecía en su mente, su corazón latía con la misma intensidad cuando estaba con ambos. ¿Cómo demonios lograría saber con quién quería estar? Tenía que aclarar sus ideas.

4 mes

-Jeremy necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Pansy persiguiéndolo por los pasillos del hotel de la ciudad de Barcelona

-¿Ahora?- le dijo el con un poco de frustración

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer? –le pregunto posando un puño en su cintura

-Pff no, y ya sé de qué quieres hablar, ¡pero solo son un niño! No sé de esas cosas-le dijo renegando mientras caminaba con ella hacia su habitación molesto

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, por ser niño saben mejor las cosas, sienten con más intensidad ¡Por favor!- le dijo Pansy casi rogándole y de rodillas.

-Está bien- le dijo entrando a la habitación de Pansy- solo porque los traes como idiotas y puede que te quedes como el perro de las dos tortas-le dijo riéndose

-Cállate-le dijo Pansy aventándole un cojín

-Así no te ayudo, debes tratarme bien Pansy-le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Está bien, está bien-le dijo Pansy resignada y dejándose caer en la cama, Jeremy la imito.

-A ver dime- ambos miraban en techo

-¿Cómo puedo saber a quién quiero realmente? Cuando estoy con los dos, ciento mi corazón con la misma intensidad, me es muy difícil distinguirlo-

-¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Harry?-

-Me siento feliz, es como si pudiera hablar con el de cualquier cosa, me dice lo que siente, pero me limito en ciertas cosas, pues obviamente no pensamos muy parecido, él es muy cariñoso y me respeta, aunque a veces me estresa un poco, por ejemplo me pide permiso para besarme, a veces me gustaría que no lo hiciera, que me besara cuando quisiera, pero me siento feliz a su lado, amada, respetada, consentida-

-¿Y con Draco?-

-Bueno el me saca de quicio, no es muy expresivo, no me demuestra lo que siente, pero se lo que siente, es raro, pero puedo ser espontanea con él, hablar de cualquier cosa también, bromeamos mucho y ahí esos momentos en que me besa de la nada y casi terminamos haciéndolo, pero en ese momento él se detiene y me deja con las ganas!-Se colocó una almohada sobre la cara como sintiendo frustración

-Wow, demasiada información-le dijo Jeremy burlón, la pelinegra se rio con el

-Lo siento, ¿Entonces qué piensas?-

-Nunca eh estado en tu situación Pansy, me es difícil ayudarte en esto- ambos se sentaron sobre la cama suspirando.

-Me voy a volver loca Jeremy-

-¡Ya sé!- antes de que Pansy pudiera decir que, el chico salió corriendo del lugar dejando a una Pansy muy intrigada y más confundida de lo normal.


	14. Draco y yo

Hola amigo, debo decir que me cuesta mucho escribir de esta manera, casi nunca lo hago tan explícitamente, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, espero no les moleste, lo que escribí en este capítulo y sinceramente espero sea de su agrado.

Contiene escena erótica.

Capítulo 14 – Draco y yo.

Pansy POV.

-¿No me dirás que planeas?- le pregunte a Jeremy, estaba sentado en el lobby de la entrada

-No sé de qué hablas Pansy- me dijo sin mirarme, estaba leyendo una revista así que se la quite de las manos y el me miro molesto- Pansy te lo dije ayer y hoy, no tenía nada que ver contigo y tus problemas amorosos, estaba pensando en otra cosa ¡no puedo ayudarte con tu problema!-me dijo volviendo a tomar la revista de mis manos, bufe molesta y me senté en el sillón de a lado, más bien me deje tirar.

-Hoy saldré con Draco-

-Trata de divertirte Pansy, deja de pensar en lo que Harry diría y déjate llevar por el momento, se espontanea, así tal vez logres descifrar con quien quieres estar- tenía razón, cuando estaba con Harry no hacía más que pensar en lo que pensaría Draco y cuando estaba con él era lo mismo, tenía que dejarme llevar y olvidarme de lo demás.

-¿Lista?- escuche la voz de Draco detrás de mí, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago al verlo, se veía sumamente guapo, traía su cabello algo alborotado, ese rubio un poco más oscuro que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts le sentaba bien, traía unos pantalones vaqueros negro y una camisa en "V" del mismo color y encima una chaqueta de piel igual ¡Dios se veía realmente guapo!

-Sí, estoy lista-le dije levantándome del lugar, el me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome gustosa.

Ooo

-¿Estás loco? Qué tal si nos atrapan-le dije dudosa de entrar

-Vamos Pansy, somos magos, podemos desaparecer-

-Se me olvido ese pequeño detalle- sonreí, tome su mano y el me guiaba a dentro del edificio de futbol.

-Los muggles no son tan torpes como pensábamos ¿no crees?- no me había dado cuenta de que aun estábamos tomados de la mano.

-Tienes sus mañas, eso es seguro, pero debo admitir que este lugar es genial ¿sabes jugar?-

-A averígualo tu misma-dijo apareciendo un balón en sus manos y corriendo al centro del estadio.

Puso el balón en el centro de la cancha, antes de que el pudiera decir 3 patie el balón y me fui corriendo, levante la vista antes de acercarme a la canche y Draco ya estaba enfrente de mí y me lo quito.

-No dijiste nada acerca de aparecerse ¡Eso es trampa!-le dije persiguiéndolo

-Tampoco dije nada acerca de hacer trampa nena-me dijo burlón mientras se acercaba a la cancha contraria, así que con mi varita logre hacer que el balón apareciera en mis pies, Draco apareció detrás de mí, rodeo mi cintura para quitarme de donde estaba y tomar el balón, estuvimos jaloneándonos literalmente por 20 minutos, yo tenía el balón en mi control y estaba casi a 5 metros de la cancha, pero Draco calculo mal su aparición y había quedado a unos 10 centímetros de mí, así que no pude frenar y termine estampándome con él, me tomo de la cintura a la vez que caíamos al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- su cara había hecho un mueca sumamente graciosa que no podía evitar reírme, estaba sobre el

-Si estoy bien ¿Y tú?-me pregunto a la vez que me tiraba a un lado de el

-Sí, supongo que quedamos empate-

-Hicimos trampa, obviamente sucedería eso-ambos estábamos riéndonos como locos

-Pero casi logro meter un gol, si no hubieras aparecido tan cerca de mí, lo hubiera metido-lo volteé a ver para hacerle una mueca de disque disgusto.

-No estés tan segura- me dijo dándome un dedazo en mi nariz, lo tome con mi mano, para mirarlo directamente, estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso, pero el sonido de una reja azotándose hizo que inmediatamente, desapareciéramos del lugar.

-Eso estuvo cerca-le dije respirando y riéndome a la vez

-Estamos muy cerca Pansy-le escuche decir, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos aparecido en un callejón demasiado pequeño que muy apenas cabíamos.

-¿Te pone nervioso estar tan cerca de mi Draco?-le pregunte con picardía

-No me refería a eso, me refiera al lugar a donde voy a llevarte- los colores se me subieron a la cara y me separe un poco, mi primer juego de palabras con él y había perdido- Y si me pones nervioso-me susurro por detrás de mí sobre mi oreja, sentía su aliento sobre mi cuello, me tomo de la mano y me saco del lugar, para llevarme a un Bar que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estábamos.

-Draco… ¿Sabes jugar a eso?-le pregunto cuando entramos y veía una mesa de color verde con varias bolas de colores.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que te enseñe?-me pregunto

-Bienvenidos, al Bar Billar Joel, gustan un lugar público o privado-nos preguntó un joven que se nos acercó a nosotros cuando entramos al lugar, ambos nos miramos sin saber que contestar, pero al parecer Draco no estaba conforme como me miraban algunos de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Privado- fue lo único que contesto y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Nos tragó una tina de cervezas, y yo puse algo de música en la rockola que se encontraba en el cuarto, era como rock, la verdad no le sabía bien a esas cosas, Draco me destapo una cerveza, le di un sorbo.

-Bien y como se juega esto-le pregunte

-Es fácil mira, ven acércate-me dijo, me dio el palo y me dijo como tomarlo, se puso detrás de mí, sus manos encima de las mías, me incline un poco sobre la mesa y pude sentir la tensión de Draco.

-Draco…-susurre, estaba respirando agitadamente, no podía aguantar sentir todas las cosas que estaba mi cuerpo queriendo retener

-Pansy yo…- sabía lo que diría, así que solté el palo de mis manos y me acerque a la puerta, le puse el seguro, el me miraba como tratando de decirme que no podía, pero no me importo así que me acerque a él y lo bese, lo bese como si fuera el ultimo día de mi vida, el me correspondió- Pansy no puedo, no así- aun besándome.

-Por favor-le susurre teniendo nuestras frentes juntas, respirando agitadamente.

-Al demonio-fue lo único que dijo, al momento que me volvía a besar y me subía a la mesa de billar, le quite la chaqueta de cuero, mas besos, él me arrancaba la blusa de botones que tenía, dejando ver mi sujetador negro, mas besos desenfrenados, y yo le quite la camisa negra, dejando ver su bien marcado dorso, me quitó mi blusa mientras yo desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba el cierre aun besándonos, lo acerque más a mí, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, Draco me besaba con desesperación, me quitó mis bragas ya que traía falda no fue mucho problema, y el dejo caer su pantalón y sus boxes, me hice más hacia atrás dejando que Draco subiera a la mesa para colocarse arriba de mí, yo abrí mis piernas para dejar que Draco tuviera espacio, me acariciaba los muslos mientras subía mi falda para tener mejor acceso de sus manos sobre mi vulva, se sentía tan bien, gemí al sentir sus dedos jugar con mi clítoris.

-Draco…-le dije al momento que me besaba el cuello, bajaba a mis pechos y hasta mi parte, pude sentir pequeños besos sobre mis piernas, Dios quería gritar cuando sentí su lengua jugar con mi parte, logro hacer que tuviera un orgasmo, en ese instante el volvió a darme pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi boca, para volver a besarnos desordenadamente, logre girarlo para yo poder quedar ahora encima y al igual que él le daba pequeños besos hasta llegar a su miembro y así darle un oral, el gimió al momento que mi boca bajaba y subía con rapidez, él me quito para besarme sin dejar que acábese mi trabajo, y una vez más me giro para quedar enzima de mí, cada vez con más rapidez sentía sus manos acariciarme, hasta que sentí como deslizo su pene dentro de mí, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte, gracias a dios la música estaba fuerte, porque si no, cualquiera que estuviera afuera podría escuchar mis gritos desenfrenados cada vez que Draco entraba y salía con rapidez, mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Eres hermosa, me encantas-me decía cada vez que movía sus caderas para embestirme cada vez más fuerte, no supe ni como, pero ya no nos encontrábamos sobre la mesa, estaba recargada sobre la pared, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras el me embestía cada vez más y más rápido.

-No te detengas...-gemía cada vez mas fuerte- Ahh, dios, mas rápido- ambos gemíamos como locos- Rayos Pansy... ¿te gusta?- Me encanta, no te detengas por favor- le dije a la vez que daba un grito ahogado, fue como si ambos tuviéremos la misma sincronía, ya llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo mientras ambos exclamábamos un !AH! de placer, nos dejamos caer sobre el suelo, uno a lado del otro, empapados de sudor, tenía mi cabeza sobre su brazo, respirábamos con una frecuencia y ambos comenzamos a reírnos agitada mente.

-Dios!-fue lo único que pude articular

-Te amo-lo escuche susurrar y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo tocaron a la puerta

-La puerta no debe estar cerrada!-gritaban del otro lado, ambos nos levantamos y con un movimiento de varita nos pusimos nuestras ropas y desaparecimos una vez más.


	15. Harry y yo

Capitulo 15.- Harry y yo

Pansy POV

Aparecimos en el lobby del hotel, en una esquina en donde nadie nos viera, estábamos algo agitados y ninguno de los dos decía nada, era demasiado incomodo, después te haber tenido relaciones ninguno de los dos nos veíamos a la cara y para ser sincera no podía dejar de pensar en el "Te amo" que había escuchado de los labios de Draco.

-¿Y a ustedes que les sucede?- escuche la voz de Jeremy detrás de nosotros- ¿Qué hacen escondidos o que hacen?-nos preguntó y en eso ambos nos miramos algo sonrojados.

-Nada, no hacemos nada… de hecho yo ya me iba… ¿Hablamos después?-me dijo Draco antes de irse, yo solo asentí a su pregunta.

-¿Qué sucedió? Acaso tu…-me pregunto Jeremy una vez que Draco se había marchado, demasiado sorprendido, yo solo lo vi, y abría mi boca tratando de articular alguna palabra- ¿Y Harry? ¿No le dirás o sí?-me pregunto, yo solo me mordí el labio y me fui del lugar sin decirle nada más.

No volví a salir de mi cuarto hasta el día siguiente que Harry toco a mi puerta, no había podido dormir a gusto, por una parte me sentía feliz y por otra realmente mal, por haberlo hecho, no sabía qué pensaría Harry y ahora que lo veía en mi puerta, se veía realmente guapísimo, me dijo que quería que saliéramos el día de hoy, supuse que Draco no le había dicho nada de nuestro cercanía el día anterior y lo agradecía, porque aún no estaba segura a quien realmente amaba.

-¿A dónde iremos?-le pregunte a Harry cuando estábamos en el taxi

-Vamos al Zoológico ¿Te gustan los animales verdad?-me pregunto tomando mi mano

-Claro, me encantan-le dije sonriendo y con mis mejillas sonrojadas

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿Ya sabias que solo tendremos dos meses más de gira?-me pregunto

-Si es una lástima que el grupo se separe, me gustaba su música-le dije mirando por la ventana

-Hemos llegado-dijo el taxista una vez que llegamos al zoológico, Harry se bajó primero para después abrirme la puerta, tan caballeroso como siempre, yo solo no podía dejar de sonreír, era tan lindo y cursi, pero era algo que me gustaba de él, siempre tan tierno conmigo en cambio con Draco, me regañe mentalmente, este día era para Harry, no podía estar pensando en Draco, mientras caminaba a su lado además de que estaba hablando y no le estaba prestando atención.

-… y podemos también ver a los delfines, son hermosos ¿Qué te gustaría ver primero?-lo escuche decirme, mientras nos deteníamos en el área de las aves.

-Las aves están bien para empezar-conteste a su pregunta mientras veíamos todo tipos de aves.

-¿Quieres darle de comer a alguna?-me pregunto

-Sí, claro-extendí mi mano y me dio unas cuestas semillitas- Son hermosas, al verlas es como ver la libertad y felicidad al máximo ¿No crees?-le pregunte mientras le daba de comer a una.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… siento como si tu fueras una de ellas, siempre alegre viviendo la vida al máximo, es lo que más me gusta de ti Pansy-me dijo

-Gracias Harry-le dije sonriendo, una vez que acabamos de ver a las aves, nos fuimos a ver a los reptiles.

-Los cocodrilos son horribles Harry, no me quiero acercar-le dije cuando llegamos a unos estanques encercados.

-No pasara nada, están encerrados, anda vamos-me dijo jalándome de la mano, mientras yo me ponía dura.

-No, enserio Harry… mejor veamos otros animales si-le dije suplicándole

-No seas miedosa Pansy, ándale yo eh visto museos contigo y eso que son aburridísimos-Harry se estaba riendo de mí.

-Está bien, pero si se acercan nos vamos-le prevenir, nos acercamos a la cerca y no veía absolutamente nada, pero de la nada en el estanque saltaron unas cosas grandes de color verde y en eso grite y me aleje del lugar, Harry se estaba riendo de mí, porque había salido volando lo más alejada que pude del lugar, entrecerré los ojos.

-No da risa Harry-le dije colocando mis manos en las caderas molesta

-Si lo fue-me decía mientras se tocaba el estómago por la risa

-Ya, vayamos a ver mejor a los delfines o changuitos… todo menos cosas verdes que se arrastren-le dije haciendo una cara de puchero.

-Está bien, vayamos-nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo los animales que más me gustaban, entre risas y platicas, se nos fue la tarde sin que nos diéramos cuenta, cuando términos de ver el show con los delfines, decidimos ir a cenar al mejor restaurante de Vermont, según Harry.

-Espero en verdad, que te la estés pasando bien Pansy-me dijo Harry

-Por supuesto que si Harry, aunque ese cocodrilo casi me mata del susto, odio las cosas que se arrastran-hice una cara de asco que hizo que Harry soltara una pequeña risita.

-Enserio Pansy, eres demasiado graciosa… me encantas-le dijo Harry

-Gracias, ya lo sabía-le dije riendo- y dime ¿Qué harás después de que acabemos la gira?-le pregunte mientras el mesero se iba con nuestra orden.

-Pues seguir grabando discos, me gusta eso, pero creo que también abriré un estudio de fotografía, sacar la belleza de las personas y plasmarlas en un papel-

-Eso es fascinante, pero creo que la belleza de las personas esta por dentro no crees-

-Sí, pero lamentablemente, el mundo muggles es un poco superficial, tú lo sabes más que nada, cuando trabajas en la revista ¿No crees?-me pregunto

-Bueno si, tienes razón… es algo triste no crees, que la gente se fije en ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando se dan cuenta, es cuando sufren demás-le dije a Harry

-Pero es una lección de vida, es algo que tienen que aprender con el paso del tiempo-seguimos platicando mientras comíamos, pedimos la cuenta cuando eran las 8 y nos fuimos de vuelta al hotel, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi recamara y antes de despedirse me dio un beso en los labios.

-Harry tengo algo que decirte-le dije, quería decirle lo de Draco, pero me volvió a besar.

-Shhh… no digas nada-me dijo volviéndome a besar, me besaba con mucha intensidad que no me dejaba hablar ni decir absolutamente nada, que hizo que me perdiera en sus labios y caricias que instintivamente no se ni como saque la tarjeta del cuarto y abrí la puerta haciendo que ambos entráramos a mi habitación, me besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, de nuevo me estaba dejando llevar por mis deseos y al parecer Harry también lo hacía porque comenzaba a desabrocharme la camisa dejándome en mi sujetador, nos dejamos de besar para quitarle la camisa, me beso de los hombros al cuello, hasta llegar de nuevo a mis labios, le desabroche el pantalón y el me quito la falda, caímos en la cama y Harry comenzó a besarme mi pecho, yo gemía y suspiraba cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, el balbuceaba cosas de lo hermosa que era, y de un minuto a otro ambos estábamos sin ropa ya, acostados sobre la cama, besándonos y acariciándonos mutuamente, sentí como un vacío se llenaba de placer cuando introdujo su miembro, no pude evitar gemir una vez más, entraba y salía con delicadeza, cada vez con más frecuencia, hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo.

-Pansy… no sabes cuánto te amo, no sabe lo que esto significa para mí-me dijo besándome con delicadeza

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunte una vez que estábamos acostados un lado del otro, tenía su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho.

-A que ahora sé que me amas, porque lo que hemos hecho significa eso ¿Verdad?-me pregunto, me quede helada ante sus palabras, no sabía que contestarle- ¿Pansy?-me llamo

-Harry yo…- en eso tocaron a la puerta-Espera-le dije levantándome y poniéndome la bata, cuando abrí la puerta, el hombre detrás de ella entro sin pedir permiso.

-Nos vamos terminando el mes, me lo acaba de decir Ty...- En esos momentos, mis ojos se llenaron de agua, y miraba del hombre en mi cama, al que estaba parado enfrente de ella

-Draco…-dijo Harry mirando al rubio frente a él

-¿También te acostaste con Harry?-la pregunta sorprendió a Harry y ahora ambos me estaban mirando sorprendidos y dolidos, yo solo negaba con la cabeza sin saber que decir, sentí mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas…

Continuara….

**N/A: Chan chan! ¿Ahora que pasara con Pansy? ¿Acaso Draco y Harry la perdonaran? ¿Qué piensan ahora que saben que se acostó con los dos? **

**Esas preguntas son las que me estoy haciendo ahora!... espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, y también quería informarles que tal vez unos 3 capítulos más o menos y acabe con la historia :D Pueden dejar anotado por los reviws con quien quieren que se quede **** aunque creo que ya tengo una idea, pero hey… también quiero tomar en cuenta sus gustos, asi que decidan Harry o Draco ;) saludos.**


	16. De acuerdo

Capítulo 16.- De acuerdo

PANSY POV

-¿También te acostaste con Harry?-la pregunta sorprendió a Harry y ahora ambos me estaban mirando sorprendidos y dolidos, yo solo negaba con la cabeza sin saber que decir, sentí mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, no sabía que decir, vi a Draco mirar de nuevo a Harry, el cual al sentir su mirada, lo miro fijamente.

-Es toda tuya- dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros antes de salir del cuarto con rapidez, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en varios pedazos al verlo salir sin siquiera mirarme, trate de detenerlo, pero la voz de Harry me detuvo.

-¿Qué significo entonces lo que hicimos Pansy? –me pregunto desde la cama, aun sin levantarse de ella.

-Harry yo…-el me hizo un ademan con la mano de que me callara, al momento que se levantaba y se vestía, y así lo hice, me quede en silencio, no sabía que decir, esto me estaba doliendo, había lastimado a dos hombres sin proponérmelo y lo peor de todo es que aún no sabía a quién amaba más.

-Yo que pensaba que esto que había sucedido era porque tenías claro que querías… pero veo que me eh equivocado, ¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres! ¿Qué era esto Pansy? ¿Venganza por todo lo de Hogwarts?-le di una bofetada con las lágrimas a flor de piel, ya no podía detenerlas y me dolía que pensara aquello, nos quedamos mirando un momento hasta que el negó con la cabeza y salió de mi habitación furioso. Yo no soporte más y me derrumbé en el piso, tapando mi cara con mis manos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Al menos sabia como se sentía Harry, pero me dolía pensar en Draco, la incertidumbre de lo que estaría pensando o sintiendo, me hace sentir peor.

HARRY POV.

Salí de la habitación furioso, tenía ganas de gritar, romper algo, me sentía dolido, me dolía como el demonio aquello que había pasado, las lagrima salían sin poder evitarlo, en ese momento pensé en Draco, en lo bueno que era reprimiendo sus sentimientos, pero lo conocía y sabía lo que sucedía con el cuándo no sacaba todo aquello que le hacía daño, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero él no estaba en su habitación, ni en el lobby, cuando por fin lo encontré estaba en las albercas, sentado en una de las sillas, con las manos sobre su cabello.

-Draco…-susurre para que me mirara, pero él no lo hizo.

-Pensar que estuvimos a punto de perder nuestra amistad por ella ¿O es que acaso omitirás lo que paso?-pregunto sin siquiera mirarme, su voz era distante.

-Claro que no Draco… por más que la ame o quiera estar con ella, esto que nos hizo no es justo…-le dije dando un suspiro y sentándome a un lado de él, en la misma silla.

-Jamás pensé que amar a alguien doliera tanto Harry-dijo soltando una risa, no una risa cualquiera, era la risa para ocultar el dolor que sentía.

-Lo se…pero tenemos que ser fuertes Draco, nos quedan solo 2 semanas más antes de regresar, tenemos que tratar de dejar este asunto de lado y terminar la gira… ya después podemos ver que hacer-le dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, para darle un poco de ánimo.

-Se lo que debemos hacer…-dijo levanto el rostro para mirarme-regresando le daremos a un representante y una discografía nueva, así ya no tendremos que tener contacto con ella… solo espero que estas 2 semanas pasen rápido-dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la piscina, yo hice lo mismo.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor-conteste, ambos mirábamos la piscina con nostalgia.

DRACO POV

En cierta manera me aliviaba que todo estuviera bien entre Harry y yo, pero cada vez que trataba de cerrar los ojos para poder dormir, las imágenes mías y de Pansy haciendo el amor me venían a la cabeza, y de pronto Harry aparecía en mi lugar, eso hacía que abriera los ojos de golpe, con la respiración agitada, sentía mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que juraba que saldría de mi cuerpo. Quería odiarla, pero por más que lo intentara sabía que no lo lograría teniéndola cerca, por eso mismo deseaba que estas dos semanas pasaran rápidamente. Por ahora lo único que haría sería ignorarla.

-Jeremy…-lo zarandee con fuerza para que despertara, el solo hizo un gemido de molestia, pero al final abrió los ojos para verme.

-¡Que cara! ¿No dormiste o qué?-me pregunto mirándome fijamente

-No molestes quieres… levántate de una vez y reúne a todos en el lobby, tengo que avisarles algo importante-le dije sin más, preparándome para salir.

-¿Quieres avisarle tu a Pansy?-me gire para verlo verme de manera picarona, mi cara supongo que cambio tan drásticamente, porque me comenzó a ver de manera extraña.

-No… dile tu-le dije con la voz algo ronca y Salí de la habitación, en el camino me encontré a Harry al parecer el tampoco no había podido dormir, su ojeras lo delataban.

-Buenos días-me dijo al verme.

-Buenos días Harry, ¿Pudiste dormir?-le pregunte, el me negó con la cabeza metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Igual yo-le dije, ambos nos mirábamos como tratando de descifrar lo que sentía cada quien, ambos nos giramos para seguir nuestro camino al lobby y en ese momento, la figura de Pansy estaba frente a nosotros, ambos caminamos ignorando su presencia por completo.

PANSY POV

Desperté con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, me sentía la peor persona del mundo, aunque jamás había sido mi intención lastimarlos, era una estúpida al verme dejado llevar, y lo sabía perfectamente, debía haberle dicho a Harry cuando tenía la oportunidad lo que había pasado entre Draco y yo. Me metí a bañar con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, para cuando estuve lista, Jeremy había hablado al cuarto para decirme que teníamos que reunirnos en el lobby para algo importante, también me había preguntado algo acerca de Draco, pero le colgué en ese instante algo preocupada. ¿De qué se trataba esa reunión? ¿Sería que Draco había optado por qué regresáramos de una vez? Salí de mi habitación pensando en aquellas preguntas cuando me detuve en seco al verlos, ellos aún no me habían visto, mi corazón se había hecho un nudo al verlos juntos, pero al parecer las cosas entre ellos no estaban mal y tan siquiera eso me aliviaba un poco, lo menos que quería era que ellos se pelearan por mi culpa. Una vez que se giraron y me vieron, caminaron ignorándome por completo, no voy a decir que no me lo esperaba, era lo menos que me merecía por lo que les había hecho. Espere a perderlos de vista para seguir mi camino.

-¡Hey Pansy!-una voz detrás de mí me llamo, me gire para ver quién era. Jeremy

-Hola-le dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-A mí no me engañas Pansy…¿Qué paso?-me pregunto poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, con la mirada triste, no pude no romperme ante él, lo abrase con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-Lo eh estropeado Jeremy… lo estropee todo-le dije entre sollozos, sentí su abrazo fuerte.

-Tranquila… trata de calmarte Pan-me dijo acariciando mi espalda, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar.

-Me acosté con los dos…. Me odian Jer… me siento la peor persona… de todo el mundo-le dije sin poder parar de llorar, mi voz sonaba tan rota, más de lo que había pasado con Ian.

-No quiero echarte mas sal a la herida Pansy-me dijo soltándome lentamente-pero no debiste hacerlo, no si no estabas segura de lo que sentías… es obvio que ahora estén molestos, pero no creo que te odien… necesitas poner en orden tus sentimientos antes de que te quedes como el perro de las dos tortas-sus palabras me dolían pero él tenía razón.-Pero debes decirles Pansy, debes hablar con ellos y ser sincera, decirles todo lo que sientes, si tienes suerte ellos aceptaran esperarte y si no… pues tu sabes que pasara-me dijo mirándome fijamente, yo solo trate de tranquilizarme, una vez que lo logre hable.

-Tienes toda la razón Jer… hoy mismo hablare con ellos-le dije ya más tranquila y ambos caminamos hacia el lobby para la reunión.

Narrador POV.

Una vez que estaban todos en el lobby Draco comenzó hablar.

-Bueno solo quería decirles que en dos semanas nos regresamos a Londres-Dijo Draco, el cual veía las miradas de incertidumbre en todos, a excepción de Harry y Pansy.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Ya no les gusta la música de Pansy?-pregunto Jeremy sin comprender

-No, no es eso… es solo que el grupo Forjes se va a separar, al parecer no pueden soportarse mucho, originalmente nos ibas a ir en dos meses más, pero se ha reducido el tiempo y hay una cosa más-dijo Draco, el cual jamás había puesto la mirada en Pansy.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Jerry asustado de lo demás.

-Al llegar a casa, Harry y yo les daremos un representante y una empresa de discografías nuevas, ¡No pregunte por que!-Pansy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sintió una vez más como su corazón se sentía vacío-Tenemos nuestras razones y no pensamos decirlas, es todo-termino de hablar Draco para caminar junto con Harry sin mirar a los chicos que se encontraban confusos y hablando entre sí, a excepción de Pansy que los miraba irse del lugar.

-Pansy no te quedes ahí… ve ahora-le recrimino Jeremy al verla parada sin hacer nada, ella lo miro asustada, dudando si debía hacerlo-No lo dudes ¡Solo ve! ¡Ve!-le dijo Jeremy empujando a la morena.

Harry y Draco caminaban de prisa, sin siquiera mirar a atrás, ambos se sentían extraños, puede que pareciera que no la miraran, pero lo habían hecho, de manera discreta. Harry suspiro mientras se adentraban al elevador, y una vez que las puertas se cerraban alguien las detuvo, adentrándose en él y deteniéndoles el paso al querer salir de él, logrando que se cerraran las puertas detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Harry molesto una vez que Pansy detuvo el elevador en un punto intermedio.

-Yo sé que no quieren oírme… pero necesito serles sincera…-Pansy se sentía como si en cualquier momento la pudieran hechizar, trago saliva y se armó de valor-Los amo…-Ambos la miraron molesto, no creían que fuera capaz de seguir con lo mismo

-No estamos…-

-Solo déjame hablar , ¡por favor!... –Ambos se quedaron en silencio a la exaltación de la morena-sé que los lastime al hacer lo que hice y tienen todo el derecho de odiarme y no miento cuando digo que los amo, que los amo a los dos… que el haberlo hecho con ustedes fue un acto de amor, no fue mi intención herirlos, no quería lastimarlos, y yo sé que ustedes quieren una respuesta, pero es una respuesta que aún no tengo-las lágrimas de la morena no podían parar de salir, pero aun así los seguía mirando a los ojos, ambos chicos la miraban sorprendidos, les dolían lo que escuchaban y a la misma vez morir por abrazarla y decirle que no importaba, que todo estaría bien, pero no era así, ninguno de los dos podría compartirla.-Solo les pido que me den estas dos semanas para poner mis sentimientos en claro, si al final de la gira aun no logro comprenderlos, prometo, les prometo alejarme de ustedes para siempre-termino de decir, ambos la miraron sorprendidos, era cierto que lo sucedido les había dolido, pero ahí estaba ella pidiéndole una oportunidad, y sentían que se lo debían por todo lo que la habían hecho sufrir en Hogwarts, destrozar los sueños y el amor juvenil, era peor de lo que ella había hecho, al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-¿Qué dices Harry?-pregunto Draco a Harry que lo volteo a ver dudoso-Es verdad que lo que hizo no fue algo grato, pero tal vez si nos hubiera pasado a nosotros… es probable que hubiéramos hecho lo mismo-Harry dio una sonrisa irónica.

-Es verdad…Mira Pansy, si nos dolió y es obvio que no te odiamos… te seguimos amando-dijo Harry

-Así es Pansy, y creas o no, te comprendemos… y creo que ambos aún tenemos esa esperanza en que sepas definir tus sentimientos y hacérnoslo saber-continuo Draco

-Solo que esta vez estas por tu cuenta Pansy, no pensamos hablar contigo en esas dos semanas, debes hacerlo por ti misma-le dijo Harry el cual volvió a presionar el boto del elevador

-No pensamos hablarte ni buscarte, es más ni siquiera mirarte, más que para lo profesional… ¿Comprendes por qué verdad?-le pregunto Draco, ella los miro confundida, no esperaba que no pudiera hablares o verle y eso le dolía, pero tenían razón, hacer eso solo la confundiría más.

-Si… lo comprendo…-les dijo una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrían,

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientas salían del elevador, y antes de que se volvieran cerrar, Pansy alcanzo a escucharlos decir, solo 2 semanas.

-De acuerdo-dijo para ella misma, con voz ausente y encerrada entre las paredes del elevador.

Ese día Pansy se pasó todo el día en su cuarto acostada en la cama, pensando en el rubio y el niño que vivió, por más que intentaba descifrar sus sentimientos, no lograba entenderlos, no se levantó de la cama ni un segundo, minuto u hora del día, no comió, simplemente se levantó una vez, a mitad de la noche cuando una hoja se deslizo bajo la puerta de su cuarto. Era una hoja con los horarios y días de presentaciones que tendrían durante esas dos semanas, una vez que la leyó y vio que al día siguiente tendría presentación se dijo que debería descansar.

PANSY POV

Había pasado ya una semana y entre tantas presentaciones finales, no había tenido ni tiempo de pensar en mis sentimientos, temía que el tiempo se me acabara y no lo lograra, Jeremy en ocasiones trataba de ayudarme, pero terminaba corriéndolo a patadas, pues solo lograba confundirme más. Mañana seria lunes y yo aún no podía decidir nada, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía hablar con ellos, una vez que intentaba acercarme a uno de ellos, se iban corriendo sin siquiera mirarme, claro que me había molestado, pero los comprendía, no querían ilusionarse y una vez que los tope a los dos juntos me dejaron bien en claro algo.

-Mira Pansy, no queremos ser groseros-comenzó Harry con la mirada seria al igual que Draco, algo que no me gustaba era como si hubieran planeado lo que dirían.

-Sabemos que a veces quieres acercarte con nosotros, no sabemos a qué… - le sigo Draco, parecía como si disfrutaran un poco, y eso a la vez me molestaba.

-Pero te pedimos de favor, que no nos hables… no hasta el día que sepas lo que realmente quieres..-Harry me miro decidido, pero podía notar la preocupación y la ansiedad de saber.

-O hasta que acabe el plazo y también te pedimos que nos lo digas enfrente de los dos-termino de decir Draco, yo solo pude decir un bien, con molestia antes de perderme de vista de ellos. Sentía que era una estupidez esto, pero tenía que respetarlos. Tenía que saber a cuál de los dos amaba más.

N/A: ¡Hola! Yo sé que tarde años en actualizar esta historia, y que el capítulo en si es algo corto, pero ¡Oigan! Tenía que hacerla de emoción, tomando en cuenta que ya el próximo capítulo será el fin de la historia, y pues creo que era necesario que Pansy ya se ponga a pensar, pero ya es todo lo que diré, no me quiero delatar sola. Espero y les guste el capítulo, saludos Alexita Malfoy.


	17. Decision

Capítulo 17.- Decisión

Se me había acabado el tiempo y seguía en las mismas, sin poder decidirme por uno de los dos, no sabía que iba hacer, estaba como loca metiendo mis cosas en mi maleta, tenía los nervios de punta en unas dos horas tenía que bajar al lobby y enfrentarme a dos hombres que esperaban mi decisión, pero ¿Qué les iba a decir? Lo siento aun no me decido y necesito más tiempo, ¡ni loca! Ellos habían dejado bien en claro que tenía que decidirme por uno de los dos.

-¿¡Que voy hacer!?-grite a todo pulmón aventando las prendas que tenía en mis manos con desesperación, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, me senté sobre la cama dando un bufido épico

-¡Pansy!-un grito detrás de la puerta me saco de mi estado desconcertado.

-Ya voy Jeremy-le conteste al escucharlo, le abrí la puerta y el entro emocionado a mi cuarto

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Parece que un perro revolvió toda tu ropa-me dijo entre risas, el muy tarado se estaba burlando de mi desesperación.

-No es gracioso Jeremy, en unas horas tengo que decirles a Harry y Draco, por quien me eh decidido y la verdad es que ni siquiera lo sé-le conteste acostándome sobre mi ropa con voz desesperada.

-Pansy… pues si no sabes aun lo mejor es decirles la verdad, es lo único que te queda, no puedes decidir por uno nomas porque si ¿Estás de acuerdo?-me dijo, sentí darme unas palmadas sobre mi espalda.

-Ya lo sé-le dije contra la almohada,

-¿Qué? Pansy no te escucho cuando hablas contra la almohada-me dijo burlonamente.

-Argh…-me senté de una vez para mirarlo a la cara- Que ya lo sé, ya sé que no puedo decir al azar, pero tengo miedo de pedirles más tiempo y que ellos se nieguen-le dije con cara de perrito lastimado y suspirando.

-Es un riesgo que tendrás que tomar, ahora termina tus maletas y baja, porque queremos desayunar contigo antes de irnos-me ordeno antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡No ayudas en nada!-le grite antes de aventarle una almohada que más bien le dio a la puerta, con muy a mi pesar me levante a terminar mis maletas, mientras pensaba en Harry y Draco.

Tarde como 20 minutos tratando de guardar la ropa que tenía en la cama y aun me faltaba la del closet, me desespere no iba a poder hacer nada mientras estuviera divagando en mi mente, si Draco o Harry, tenía que relajarme un poco y además mi estómago comenzaba a pedirme comida, así que saque mi varita y con un movimiento guarde todo lo que me faltaba antes de bajar a restaurante con los chicos. Pero ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de llegar al elevador cuando Harry y Draco me interceptaron en el pasillo. Todo el hambre que sentía desapareció al verlos ahí enfrente de mí, con el rostro serio pero con el cuerpo temblando de los nervios, aunque la verdad la más nerviosa era yo, ni siquiera sabía que decir y así que lo único que hice fue correr, huir de ahí lo más rápido posible que mis piernas permitían, escuche gritar mi nombre desde lo lejos pero ni aun así me detuve, tome las escaleras a tropezones y en la primera puerta salí hacia el elevador, presionando el botón con urgencia y mirando por donde había salido para ver si ambos no salían por la puerta, pero para mi desgracia una mano tomo mi muñeca al momento que las puertas del elevador se abrían.

-No puedes huir de nosotros Pansy-la voz de Harry me hizo girar a verlo, para verlos a los dos con la mirada desconcertada.

-Vamos Pansy, solo debes decirnos si…-

-Hey chicos, los estamos esperando para desayunar-La voz de Jerry a lo lejos nos interrumpió y juro por que si Harry no tuviera mi muñeca en su mano, hubiera corrido a abrazar a Jerry.

-Sí, ya vamos… solo danos un momento-grito Draco y Jerry simplemente rodo los ojos antes de regresar por donde había llegado.

-Pansy, tienes hasta que regresemos a Londres, pero no te daremos más días, creo que 2 semanas fueron suficientes, no queremos seguir así-Harry me miraba fijamente al decir aquello, soltó mi mano y ambos caminaron dejándome ahí con mi cara totalmente impactada, estos hombres me iban a venir matando y yo no sabía ni que hacer, decir o pensar, simplemente me sentía como si un estúpido autobús me hubiera arrollado y removido mi cerebro para no poder pensar con claridad.

Me senté sin decir ni una palabra, mientras los demás reían y platicaban animadamente, yo sin embargo me limite a mirar, Draco y Harry al igual que los otros platicaban y reían como si nada y la verdad es que eso me hacía enfurecer un poco, era como si lo de minutos antes hubiera sido cualquier cosa, pero lo que en realidad era es que me ponía excusas para molestarme y no pensar en lo que debía, sola me estaba dando trabas y eso no era lo que debería hacer, debería estar pensando en cuales de esos dos chicos que reían animadamente con el resto del grupo, era con el que quería pasar , si merlín me lo permitía el resto de mi vida. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera toque un bocado de mi comida, hasta que todos se levantaron de sus sillas

-Pansy…-me llamo Jeremy, el cual en verdad se veía algo preocupado- ya nos vamos-me informo, me levante del asiento y camine como prácticamente una zombi hasta la salida del hotel, donde el autobús ya nos esperaba, y un montón de personas con libretas y cámaras se nos acercaban.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Te amo- Una niña de 11 años se acercó a Jeremy para abrazarlo fuertemente, así como varias personas más a los chicos, y a mi simplemente me decían que canta realmente hermoso y me entregaban las libretas para que las firmáramos, debo admitir que me sentí muy feliz por aquello, pues era una sensación grandiosa, si cantar en el escenario y escucharlos gritar era emocionante, esto lo era más.

Tuvimos que caminar a tropezones para subir al autobús, pues cada vez la gente se hacía más y nos empezábamos a sofocar un poco, además que ya nos habíamos retrasado con la salida, una vez que estábamos acomodados, me senté lo más lejos posible de los demás, pues era hora de que me pusiera a pensar en lo que decidiría, pero la verdad es que era complicado con la mirada de ambos sobre la mía.

-Jeremy-le susurre al que últimamente había sido un apoyo sobre el tema, bueno apoyo entre comillas.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto del mismo modo que yo

-Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, no sé qué hacer y mi cabeza está hecha un lio, no logro pensar con claridad-le comente desde el asiento de atrás, él se removió un poco para mirarme mejor

-Creo que ese es tu problema Pansy, deberías dejar de pensar en que es lo que tiene cada uno y mejor pensar en lo que te hacen sentir-bufe, pues no es como que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

-Sabes, a veces creo que no tienes cerebro… eso ya lo intente y tampoco me ha funcionado del todo Jer, dame una mejor idea-le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Pansy no es por nada, pero eh estado las últimas 3 semanas ayudándote con esto y la verdad es que ya estoy comenzando a molestarme-me miro de molesto, para después serenarse un poco y tomar mi mano-Creo que deberías comenzar desde ahora, a pensar por ti misma, yo no puedo ayudarte-me dijo dándome palmaditas sobre mi cabeza, para después soltarse y regresar a mirar al frente, lo mire con molestia y regrese a mi lugar cruzando mis brazos. Mi mirada fue a dar hacia donde estaban Harry y Draco, ambos parecían estar muy concentrados en lo que veían en la calle, y así de la nada mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño, un sueño en donde ambos aparecieron y me decían que se habían hartado de esperarme, eso hizo que me despertara de un salto y los mirara de inmediato, mi corazón latía desbocadamente, ambos estaban dormidos y no pude evitar sonreír al verlos. Los quería y el solo saber que podría perderlos me hacía pensar en que caería en un abismo de depresión, tenía que esforzarme más antes de comer cualquier tontería. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, hasta que me fije por la ventana, es que me di cuenta de que ya habíamos entrado a Londres y que ya casi llegábamos a la oficina de Draco. Sentí más tensión y enojo por mi descuido, ¿Ahora qué haría? Definitivamente se me había acabado el tiempo y yo no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de hurgar en mi corazón y así mismo me di cuenta de que había estropeado todo, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Hemos llegado-anuncio el chofer, pude ver como mi vista se nublaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse, todos se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas para bajar del autobús, yo simplemente me quede ahí en donde estaba, con la vista fija en todos, que me veían esperando a que me levantara, no podía hacer nada, así que me levante perezosamente, tome mis cosas y camine hacia ellos, pude sentir la mirada de Harry y Draco sobre mí y eso hizo que me sintiera peor.

-Chicos, nosotros nos vamos, tomaremos un taxi-nos comentó Jerry, que se iba con los demás a excepción de Jeremy que me miraba atentamente.

-Yo esperare adentro, mis padres vendrán por mí-dijo Jeremy, aunque la verdad era más bien por mí, que no se iba a un, y eso lo supe por la mirada de compasión que me dio y la verdad es que lo agradecía.

-Bien, bueno estaremos en contactos chicos-le dijo Draco el cual se despidió de todos, al momento que ellos se subían a un taxi.

-Pansy, tenemos que hablar-me dijo Draco parado frente a la puerta del edificio de su oficina, me gire a ver los antes de suspirar y una vez que estábamos adentro, ambos me esperaban en la oficina de Draco.

-Tranquila Pansy, solo háblales con la verdad, lo demás lo superaras con el tiempo-me dio ánimos Jeremy, aunque la verdad no creo que fuera tan fácil, suspire fuertemente antes de entrar.

-¿Me esperaras verdad?-le pregunte antes de girar la perilla de la puerta.

-Por supuesto-me dijo dándome una sonrisa, le agradecí con la mirada y me gire hacia la puerta dando un suspiro y gire lentamente la perrilla, abriendo la puerta para ver a Harry y Draco frente a mí con la mirada angustiada y demasiado pálidos.

-Bueno yo no sé por dónde empezar-me sentía demasiado nerviosa, jugaba con mis manos torpemente-Tal vez con una disculpa sería lo mejor-suspire antes de proseguir y los mire, por primera vez desde que entre a la oficina-Lamento que todo esto haya sucedido de esta manera, jamás fue mi intención hacerlo con los dos, me había repetido a mí misma que esperaría hasta saber con quién quisiera estar, pero entonces todo lo hice mal, me deje llevar por el momento y debí escucharlos cuando querían detenerme, y yo no lo hice, y ahora estamos aquí, los 3 y yo… yo no sé qué decirles-termine diciendo, y sus caras eran una forma de decirme que no comprendían del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con Pansy?-pregunto Draco mirándome fijamente

-¿Estás diciendo que aún no lo sabes?-pregunto Harry después, y yo solo pude desviar la mirada derrotada

-Lo que quiero decir, es que los amo a los dos, en verdad que los amo y no quiero perderlos y sé que si me decido por uno, va a suceder aunque no quiera-

-Sucederá igual si no decides Pansy-me dijo Harry-Es decir ¿En verdad crees que vamos a seguir siendo amigos? Y tal vez se pueda pero, nos tomara tiempo-termino por decirme, yo simplemente los mirada de uno a otro.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo decidir, no logro ni siquiera saber con cuál de los dos quiero estar y no quiero lastimarlos-suspire

-Yo no puedo seguir con esto Pansy…Harry tampoco y una parte de mi pensaba que sucedería esto, por eso mismo ya hemos hecho todos los cambios que les habíamos anunciado semanas antes-Draco hablo haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida, él ya se imaginaba que no lograría descifrar mis sentimientos, eso me había sorprendido, aunque lo demás, no lo había captado

-¿Y eso que significa?-pregunte

-Significa que Pansy ya tiene un represéntate nuevo y que mañana nos iremos de Londres- Respondió Harry

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Es por eso?-le pregunto acelerada y con mucha culpabilidad

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal Pansy, pero en cierta parte lo es además de que, nos salió una oportunidad de trabajo que nos vendría bien-me dijo Draco tristemente y no pude sentirme peor. Ambos se iban de Londres por mi culpa, no querían volver a verme y eso hacia me quisiera que me tragara la tierra.

-Yo no sé qué decir… siento que las cosas tuvieran que llegar al extremo en el que ustedes no quieran volver a saber de mi yo…-no pude contenerme más y deja salir las lágrimas que desde hace rato querían salir.

-No llores Pansy… que las cosas llegaran a este punto no es solamente tu culpa-me dijo Harry acercándose un poco-Nosotros también debíamos a vernos detenido-

-Harry tiene razón Pansy… no te culpes por todo, a demás no es que no queramos saber nunca más de ti, solo necesitamos tiempo, alejarnos un poco y esto nos ayudara-le continuo Draco, pero la verdad es que no me hacía sentir mejor.

-Si yo, está bien, estaré bien… lamentó haberles hecho perder su tiempo, y en verdad espero que les vaya muy bien a donde sea que vayan-les conteste quitándome las lágrimas con la manga del suéter.

-No, jamás fue una pérdida de tiempo el estar contigo Pansy, siempre lo recordare como los días más felices de mi vida… Te amo-me dijo Harry antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios y salir por la puerta. Dejándonos solo a mí y a Draco.

-Dra..-

-No Pansy, no te disculpes… lo que paso entre nosotros jamás lo voy a olvidar, fue por primera vez lo más real y hermoso que haya sentido y te agradezco por eso-se acercó a mi lentamente para darme un beso al igual que Harry, era tan húmedo por las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas-Te amo Pansy Parkinson- y salió de la oficina para dejarme sola, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan destrozada, había estropeado todo lo que tenía con ellos, por mi debilidad, sentí unos brazos abrazarme y me aferre a ellos.

-Todo estará bien-lo escuche susurrarme y darme un beso en mi cabeza, y en esos momentos, agradecía que estuviera Jeremy a mi lado, me acompaño a casa, me hizo tomar un baño y preparo un te delicioso para tratar de calmarme, ambos nos sentamos en el sillón con una manta.

-Gracias por todo Jeremy… en verdad lamento hacerte perder el tiempo con mis cosas-le dije apenada

-Para eso están los amigos Pansy.. No te preocupes-me dijo dándome un apretón, ya que me tenía agarrada en un abrazo.

-Lo que más me molesta de todo es que no pudiera saber lo que en verdad deseo-le dije dándole un sorbo al te.

-A veces el corazón nos hace de las suyas, y es difícil poder descifrar con quien quieres estar, pero debes presionar Pansy, y lamentablemente no lo intentaste-me contesto.

-A veces eres demasiado frio Jer-le conteste algo molesta

-Oye hay que ser directos en estas cosas… por cierto ¿Te molesta si duermo en tu sofá? Ya es muy tarde para irme a mi casa-me dijo algo apenado y rascándose la cabeza con gracia.

-Descuida, el sillón es todo tuyo..-le dije terminándome él te, me levante del sillón-Aquí está el control para que veas lo que gustes, yo iré a la cama, descansa y gracias Jeremy-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla caminando hacia mi cuarto.

-Descansa Pansy-me grito desde lo lejos

Me tumbe en la cama tan pronto llegue a mi cuarto y me aferre con fuerza a la almohada, y llore, deje salir todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, hasta que por fin me quede dormida. Y la verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo había dormido, ya que de repente abría los ojos y volvía a cerrarlos tratando de no pensar en nada más y solo volver a dormir, para la tercera o cuarta vez que los abrí, pude ver que había sol.

-¡Hey!-un grito desde la puerta me sobresalto

-Rayos Jeremy…¿Sigues aquí?-le pregunte sorprendida y con el corazón palpitando del susto

-Pues sí, apenas es de mañana y no pude dormir, estuve viendo una película y creo tener una idea que te puede ayudar-me dijo corriendo hacia mi cama y sentándose en ella, demasiado emocionado

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-le pregunte confundida, a veces pensaba que Jeremy estaba algo loco

-Mira, cierra los ojos si-me dijo reacomodándose en mi cama

-Jeremy para que voy a cerrarlos-le dije bufando

-Rayos Pansy tu hazme caso y ciérralos… ¿Por favor?-me suplico haciendo un gesto lastimero

-Bien, bien… lo hare-le dije riéndome un poco por su expresión.

-Bueno, ciérralos…-me ordeno y así lo hice.

-¿Y luego que?-le pregunte sin abrir los ojos

-Bien, ahora despega tu mente, no pienses en nada… avísame cuando lo hayas hecho-me dijo

-Que estupidez…-susurre, pero aun así hice lo que me pidió y la verdad es que tarde un poco en lograrlo.

-¿Ya?-lo escuche preguntar

-Si…-

-Bien, ahora imagina que eres la única persona en el mundo, no hay familia, ni animales, amigos, nada, eres la única en la tierra y de repente Dios te permite tener solo a una persona a tu lado, una persona con la cual vas a querer estar el resto de tu vida para que te haga feliz, solo una, no dos…-lo escuche susurrarme y era como si mi mente se fuera a otro lugar, y de repente me veo en una playa para ser exactos, con un vestido playero mirando hacia el mar, siento el sol en mi cara, el viento mover mi vestido y cabello con delicadeza y puedo sentir sus brazos abrazarme, oler su loción, pero aun no puedo ver su cara, así que me giro y enfrente de mí, lo tengo a él, al hombre con el que quiero estar y al cual amo y no quiero perder nunca. Abro los ojos de golpe y me abalanzo contra Jeremy y lo abrazo tanto que casi lo asfixio.

-Okey, basta Pansy, debes cambiarte rápido… -me detiene para que lo vea fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto-Ni siquiera te eh dado las gracias-le reprocho

-Lo harás luego, por ahora debes apresurarte, su vuelo sale en una hora Pansy, no llegaras a tiempo-me grita y entonces lo recuerdo, se iba ir… debía darme prisa, corrí al baño y me duche rápidamente, me puse lo primero que encontré, que para ser sinceros fue el peor conjunto que había escogido en toda mi vida, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, corrí hacia la puerta no sin antes abrazar a Jeremy una vez más, 20 minutos había tardado, jamás llegaría a tiempo y de repente lo recordé.

-¡Soy una bruja por el amor de Merlín!-me moleste conmigo misma, entre de nuevo al departamento donde un Jeremy me veía con incertidumbre, no le hice caso, entre a mi cuarto y busque mi varita, la cual no encontraba, 15 minutos más y al fin la pude encontrar.

-Para eso regresaste ¿Una vara? No llegaras-me grito Jeremy molesto, no le hice caso y salí del departamento escondiéndome en un viejo pasillo, para sentir el típico jalón de estómago antes de desaparecer y aparecer en un pasillo escondido en el aeropuerto.

-No puede pasar sin boleto-me dijo uno de los encargados, deteniéndome en la barra metálica, para pasar a la sala de espera de abordaje, maldecí como mil veces antes de regresar al pasillo desierto y desaparecerme y aparecer en un pasillo de la sala de espera y otros 10 minutos perdidos por mi estupidez, y los otros 5 fueron los que tarde buscándolo desesperadamente, cuando lo vi con un maletín en su mano y entregando su boleto a la Señorita que le sonreía como estúpida.

-¡Espera!-le grite y agradecí que reconociera mi voz, no me importa que mi otro amor estuviera a su lado, porque en ese momento, solo lo veía a él y a mí, todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido.

-Pansy…-susurro impresionado sin comprender lo que sucedía y lo que hacía ahí.

-No te vayas… -le dije antes de acercarme a él un poco- Fui una estúpida por no poder comprender lo que quería antes, pero ahora lo sé y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado-le dije acercándome más, sintiendo su respiración agitada y mirando su sonrisa y sus ojos cristalinos – Ya no importa el primero, segundo o tercer amor en mi vida, lo único quiero es que seas el ultimo, te amo-le dije antes de romper la distancia y besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y lo único que escuche antes de perderme en aquel beso, que el correspondió con gusto, fueron suspiros y aplausos lejanos.

**Fin.**

**N/A: Chan chan! ****I Finish…! Jiji ahi se los dejo a la imaginación **** o no sé qué hayan imaginado ni nada, hay me lo hacen saber por los comentarios, plis dejen para saber que les pareció **** gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final! Los quiero…**

**Saludos Alexita.**


End file.
